Child Of The Wind And The Light
by FictionChic
Summary: A single kiss and a night together was all it took for their lives to change forever. Join Himeno and Hayate for the journey of teen pregnancy, but this journey is like no other...for it turns to one of life and death, pain, deep heartache...
1. Week 1

Himeno sighed contently as the warm sun beat down on her. Her head was currently resting in Hayate's lap as his fingers ran through her reddish pink hair over and over.

It had been five months since the battle with Fenrir. In those five months Mawata had made more friends, but still hated Sasame and Takako, Mayune had stopped her pranks and became closer with Himeno and Mawata, Karou began writing again, the Leafé knights and Himeno had remained friends, but were more like family, Takako and Sasame had gotten engaged and Himeno and Hayate had begun going out.

"Hayate." Himeno whispered so only he could hear as her pink eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?"

Himeno bit her lip nervously, "D-do you- wo-would you ever want children?"

Hayate's whole body tensed. Sure he had thought about having children with her in the future...he had thought about it many times, but later decided he wasn't the fatherly type.

"No," he answered honestly, "Kids would be too much of a burden. Besides I need to focus on my duty as a Leafé knight and all kids do is whine and cry."

Himeno's heart shattered and tears formed in her eyes, "Oh..."

Hayate looked at Himeno curiously when she stood up and began to leave, "Hey where are you going?"

Himeno turned towards him, showing him her unshed tears, "I'm going home...and you should too."

"What's wrong?"

"How could you even say that to me? What the hell is the matter with you?" Himeno yelled.

"Uh-oh there fighting again." Mannen shook his head as he, Takako and the other Leafé knights observed the unfolding fight between the couple.

"Yes, but they always fight. It's how they are with each other...I think it's cute." Takako smiled.

"Yeah, but," Goh stopped when he noticed Himeno pick up a giant rock and the angry expression on her face, "What is she doing?"

Himeno was about to hit Hayate with her giant rock...and possibly beat him to death, but was stopped when Sasame took it from her hand, "Hey!"

"Himeno what are you doing?" Kei sighed.

"Hayate what did you do this time?" Sasame pinched the bridge of his nose with irritation.

"I didn't do anything," Hayate yelled, "She's a crazy sociopath!"

Himeno clenched her fist as tears burned in the back of her eyes, "I'm not a sociopath...I'm pregnant!"

Everyone's eyes widened and Goh quickly sent the children off to go play.

"Himeno are you sure?" Takako asked seriously.

Himeno lowered her head, her angry dissipating and her face heating up, "Uh-huh. I took a test...it came back positive."

"Those home pregnancy tests sometimes come out negative." Takako argued, trying to reassure her.

"I know that...that's why I took four."

"I-Is it mine?" Hayate choked out.

Goh smacked his forehead with his head, "Dude..."

Anger returning, Himeno turned towards Sasame and held out her hand, "Give me my rock back!"

When Sasame shook his head Himeno turned back around facing Hayate and began screaming, "A-are you like mentally challenged? All along have you just been _this_ stupid! of course it's yours dummy. Your the only person I've had _sex_ with!"

"Himeno I-

"No, no, no, no! Just because you found out I'm pregnant you can't change your answer and decide that you want a baby because you'll always just think of it as some stupid burden, but don't worry about anything because I'll take care of everything...I'll get a job, I'll tell my parents, I'll drop out of school, I'll go to all of the doctor appointments by _myself_ and I'll take care of the baby!" Himeno interrupted.

Hayate opened his mouth to say something.

"No really Hayate stay! Because you need to focus on being a Leafé knight. We're over, done, finished. Go back to Leafenia and just stay there...I never want to see you again Hayate...I mean it!" Himeno turned swiftly on her heals and ran away, before they could see her cry.

"You slept with her?" Kei asked, sort of angry.

Hayate rolled her eyes, "Whatever. She doesn't want me involved...it's her problem now."

"Hayate quit acting like a child and take responsibility! It's your child too. This isn't something that's going to go away...this is serious. I thought you loved her?" Takako yelled.

"I do, but now-

"But now that she's pregnant and because you don't want a baby right now your going to abandon her and your unborn child and leave her to fend for herself?" Takako finished for him.

"Hayate she's right...you need to talk to her. And this time without all the yelling." Sasame wrapped his arm around Takako's waist.

Suddenly they heard a piercing scream come from the mansion.

"That was Himeno!" Shin cried.

"No. You guys stay here, " Goh told the children gently, but firmly, "We're going right now to check on her...stay."

The older knights and Takako ran as fast as they could from the backyard garden and into the house and what they saw stopped them in their tracks...

Himeno was on the floor with a chair tipped over beside her. Tears were streaming down her face and a single hand was on her red cheek. Natsue and Karou were standing over her looking mad and furious with fire burning in their eyes, "I-I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry! You disgrace the family name by acting like this and your sorry?" Natsue shouted.

"We're you sexually stupid? I as well as your mother have talked to you countless times about this. God where did I go wrong with you? How could you do this to us Himeno?" Karou demanded.

"I-I'll have an abortion if you want me too." Himeno lied.

Natsue scoffed, "Do you know what will happen? The media will _destroy _us! God Himeno just go upstairs...I don't want to see your face or hear you for the rest of the day. Just looking at you disgusts me."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Are you alright?" Takako asked softly, kneeling down beside Himeno and helping her sit up.

Himeno sniffled and nodded and stood on shaky legs. Her parents glared at her and looked like they were about to strike again, "Ugh! Get out of our sight."

Himeno nodded a bitter smile on her face, "Good...fine. That's what you think of me? Say it...say it! I guess I'm just a _slut_!"

"Hey." Karou yelled, making Himeno go silent, "You don't talk to your mother like that."

"What? You know it's true? I'm nothing but a whore right?"

"I said knock it off!" Karou shoved Himeno towards the stairs.

"Woah!" Takako grabbed Himeno's arms before she hit her head on the corner of the banister.

Himeno wiped at her eyes.

"Come on Himeno. Come, come." Takako whispered as she ushered Himeno upstairs.

"How can you treat her like that?" Sasame asked, clearly disgusted.

Karou sighed as he began to calm down, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I just got angry."

"So that gives you the right to do _that_? She's carrying a child may I remind you. She could've been hurt." Kei hissed.

"Please excuse us," Natsue whispered kindly, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but Mr. Awayuki and I have a lot to discuss as you can tell."

* * *

><p>"He's never yelled at me like that before. I never thought that-<p>

Himeno was cut off as she fit a new set of sobs escaped her mouth and she chucked her pillow across the room.

"Himeno you shouldn't be stressed out right now. It's not good." Mawata whispered.

"I don't want a baby!" Himeno cried, "I'm sixteen in my second term of a sophomore in high school. I wanted to go to college and make a living, get married and then in a few years maybe have a kid...not now!"

"I know." Mawata whispered.

"Just take what things you've packed and head over to Yayoi's. Her and her mother said you could stay for a little while until things cool down. I'll meet you over there as soon as I can okay?" she smiled.

Himeno nodded silently and pulled out her small suitcase from under hear bed.

"Call me on my cell phone if you need help with something. Make sure to lock your door a-and-

"Okay mom I get it." Himeno rolled her eyes playfully.

She gasped in surprise when Mawata hugged her tightly, "I love you."

Himeno smiled, "I love you too Mawata. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden."

"Don't worry...you will be for the next 9 months." Mawata giggled.

Himeno sighed and stretched when she stood, "I'm leaving. Tell Hayate to leave me alone...I can get through this pregnancy without him."

Mawata nodded uneasily and bit her lip as Himeno threw her bag and climbed slowly down the water pipe.

"Idiot." she whispered. She knew Himeno would need Hayate sooner or later and knowing Himeno...she'd choose later.


	2. Week 2

Yayoi winced as Himeno sat, her head practically in the toilet as she vomited. She had been at it for two hours now and it didn't seem like she was going to be done anytime soon.

"Y-Yayoi," Himeno croaked, "I-I'm sorry...you h-have t-to...see this."

Yayoi smiled, "It's okay. I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone."

A loud knock at the door caused Yayoi to jump. Yayoi pulled open the bathroom door and peered out, "What is it?"

"Hayate and his friends are here." Mawata said casually.

"Okay. Stay here with Himeno." Yayoi muttered, leaving the bathroom door open a crack.

She skipped over to the front door where the Leafé knights were waiting patiently, "Hello."

"Is Himeno here?" Hayate asked, skipping over the greeting.

"No." Yayoi answered quickly.

"Okay bye." she quickly shut the door, but squeaked with surprise when Hayate jammed his foot in the door, before she could fully close it.

"I want to see Himeno."

"Well she doesn't want to see you."

Hayate turned his icy eyes on Mawata.

"You don't get it. You said you didn't want a baby. Even if you were involved guess what? You would always think of that child as a burden...you wouldn't fully love it. Hayate she doesn't want to see you...leave her alone." Mawata explained.

"I have rights..." Hayate argued.

The loud sound of coughing and horrible vomiting came from the bathroom. Mawata rushed into the bathroom quickly.

"Is she alright?" Takako asked worriedly.

"She's been having really bad morning sickness for two hours, but she doesn't want to see a doctor," Yayoi sighed finally relenting, "Come in and sit down..."

The group of five walked in and took their seats on the couch.

"Yayoi?" Mawata called desperately from the bathroom.

"Excuse me." Yayoi whispered politely.

"Don't you think you should be in there with her?" Goh asked an eyebrow raised.

Hayate simply shrugged his shoulders.

"God your unbelievable Hayate you really are." Takako mumbled, shaking her head.

They froze when a loud crash came from the bathroom followed by a thud and muffled screams.

The door was thrown open and Yayoi's face scrunched together as she tried her best to drag Himeno's unconscious form without harming her any further, "Can someone please help me here?"

She glanced on with worry as Goh gently laid Himeno on the couch. Mawata placed a chilled washcloth on Himeno's forehead in hope to wake her.

Kei carefully turned Himeno's head to the side, observing the small cut on her scalp, "It's not serious. She's just dehydrated."

"I'll call a doctor." Mawata decided quietly, walking over and placing the phone to her ear. She dialed the appropriate number, but frowned when all she got was the dial tone. She peered upwards when she felt a presence behind her. Goh had his finger on the receiver button. Making her unable to make calls.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, lowering the phone.

Goh took the phone from her hand and sighed, "She'll be fine...no reason to call a doctor."

"She's only two weeks pregnant though. Her morning sickness shouldn't be this bad and she fainted and-

"Just don't worry about it." Hayate cut off harshly.

"Don't you just want to hit him so bad?" Takako asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Mawata agreed casually, "I really do."

"So your not worried...at all?" Yayoi asked the wind knight.

"..." Hayate remained silent.

"Can you just go? Obviously your not taking this as seriously as we are. Your making me mad and- she was throwing up for two hours and fainted and just in case you didn't hear me the first million times...she's _pregnant_. And your not even worried about her. Seriously get out of my house." Yayoi said firmly, shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving until-

"You talk to Himeno. Yeah...I get it. But your not doing it here. You don't care about her Hayate...I can see you really don't. You wouldn't be acting so cold if you did. You have nothing to say to her and your just going to cause her stress which she really doesn't need right now. If she wants to talk to you then I'll make sure she finds you." Yayoi explained shortly.

"Go Hayate." Sasame ordered, clearly upset with the wind knight as well.

Hayate simply closed his eyes and walked away, his silhouette fading to blue in a matter of seconds. He was gone.

Mawata brushed a stray piece of hair away form Himeno's face. Himeno's short hair was currently pulled into a small ponytail and her bangs pinned back with two black bobby pins.

"Poor Himeno." she whispered.

"A doctor won't see her until she's probably a couple of months." Yayoi muttered to herself.

As Yayoi adjusted the rag on Himeno's forehead, Himeno groaned softly and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy head." Yayoi giggled a little.

"Yayoi it's not funny!" Himeno cried weakly, throwing a couch pillow at her friend.

"I didn't say anything!" Yayoi defended.

"Where's Hayate?" Himeno sat up, with the help of Sasame and looked around.

"I told him to leave."

Instead of being mad and yelling like they thought Himeno would, they were surprised when instead she let out a sigh of relief, "Good. Thanks Yayoi."

Mawata's eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the Leafé knights grim expressions. "Are you guys okay?"

Goh gave her a false smile, "We're fine...perfectly fine..."

Himeno gasped loudly, as she leaned over quickly and wrapped both her arms around her stomach "Ah!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yayoi cried, beginning to panic.

"So-something moved inside of me!" Himeno breathed fearfully, her face pale.

The older Leafé knight's looked at her, their eyes wide, with slight traces of fear and worry.

"Himeno...ar-are you sure?" Goh asked nervously.

Himeno nodded slowly.

"Something's wrong," Yayoi said, "That's it I'm calling the doctor."

"Don't." Kei said sharply.

"Don't," Mawata repeated, "Most woman don't even consider themselves actually pregnant until their at least a month and now Himeno feels something moving...that's not normal..."

"Tell them...they need to know, before something bad happens." Takako whispered.

Himeno rose from her hunched over position slowly, her face still pale. "Before something bad happens? What? Tell me!"

"This is different then a normal pregnancy that's all. Along with you being the White Prétear you've conceived with a Leafé knight so it'll just be different. The...fetus will grow _faster_...will be _stronger_, the symptoms more severe, but it will still be a nine month pregnancy." Sasame explained. Although he left out a few choice details.

"What's the bad part?" Himeno whispered.

"Like Sasame said the fetus will be stronger," Kei cut in, "combine that with how the fetus was conceived by one of the strongest Leafé knights and the white Prétear. Your only sixteen and your body I fragile-

"Your not answering my question. Your just repeating what Sasame said." Himeno cut off sharply.

"The fetus will eventually grow so strong that...it'll tear you apart from the inside...either that or your heart will just stop. You'll die." Takako lowered her head sadly.

"Is that why Hayate is acting so cold?" Yayoi asked.

Goh nodded, "Himeno he fears for your life."

"Wh-what do you all think I should do?" Himeno inquired, her voice shaking.

"We have to destroy that _thing_ before it destroys you."

Everyone turned their heads to see that Hayate had come back.

"Th-that thing?" Himeno whispered numbly, although no one heard her.

"Hayate's right. The fetus has to be destroyed before it grows anymore then it already has." Kei nodded his head firmly.

"Destroyed?" Himeno murmured.

"It's a monster." Goh agreed.

"A monster?" Himeno's eyes widened.

"We have to kill it. If it is born who knows how much havoc it'll create...how everyone will be affected. We have to think about others." Takako chipped in.

"Worrying about others?" Himeno's pink eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"We should-

"Stop!" Himeno screamed, cutting off Goh, "It's not any of your decisions. It's not about everyone else, it's not a thing, it's not a monster...a-and I'm not killing it!"

"But Himeno-

"No! It's my decision and my decision alone...I don't care about anyone else. I'm not getting an abortion. I want to follow through with the pregnancy!" Himeno's turned her head away as tears welled up in her bright pink eyes.

"But Himeno you'll die." Mawata whispered.

"I don't care..."

Suddenly she stood up and rushed into the bathroom and vomited up the bile that had risen in the back of her throat.

"Himeno!"

Hayate and Kei followed after their Prétear, closing the door behind them.

Kneeling down, Hayate began to rub Himeno's stomach in slow circles, trying to help her along.

Himeno sobbed and coughed. Even though her stomach was empty she still continued to throw up.

Kei interlaced his fingers with Himeno's in a comforting gesture. Himeno would squeeze his hand and he would have to squeeze back in order to keep his fingers from being crushed.

Himeno clutched Kei's hand desperately, trying to breathe while she was sick at the same time. She could taste the blood that was mixed into the vile that was coming out of her body. She cried out softly in exhaustion as she fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily. She then collapsed onto the floor, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Kei. She's already throwing up a little blood," Hayate closed his eyes as he flushed the toilet.

"Your okay." he whispered soothingly, running his hand up and down her back.

A few tears fell down Himeno's face as she reconsidered Hayate's decision to terminate the pregnancy. She couldn't imagine having to go through this for nine months.

"Can you stand?" Kei asked, squeezing some toothpaste onto Himeno's pink toothbrush.

Himeno shook her head slowly and mumbled something no one could even hear or understand.

"Let her rest for a minute. Go and discuss what precautions and arrangements we need to make if Himeno decides to...keep it." Hayate ordered uneasily.

Kei nodded hesitantly and left the couple alone.

"Hayate...?" came Himeno's weak voice.

Hayate kneeled down on the floor, "Yeah?"

"P-please don-don't l-leave...please?" Himeno begged weakly as tears streamed down her face.

Hayate's eyes softened, "Never. This is all my fault...you still don't understand how dangerous this is. I knew how dangerous it was the night I stayed over, yet I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Himeno smiled, "It's okay...could you help me stand?"

Hayate stood and grasped Himeno's hand. Once Himeno was on shaky legs, Hayate helped her over to the sink so that she could brush her teeth.

Once she was finished, he carefully led her back out into the living room. She sat on the couch and covered her eyes with one of her hands, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"What have you all decided?" she whispered.

"You stay here for tonight and tomorrow you'll come Leafenia with us so that we can discuss your...options, although it's pretty obvious you want to keep it. You'll be staying with us so that Kei can monitor the fetuses growth and development and so that we can do what is necessary if..." Sasame trailed off.

Himeno nodded, "I understand."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mawata piped up.

"Yes. If your parents ask don't tell them about this. Just tell them Himeno's staying with a friend." Goh told her.

Mawata frowned at the fact she had to lie to her parents, but she agreed none the less.

Yayoi fixed one of Himeno's bobby pins, "She's asleep."

"I know. Getting sick like that probably took a lot after her, plus the fetus already consumes more then have of her Leafé." Kei sighed sadly.

"Ah...goodbye- oh and thank you for helping Himeno!" Yayoi called after them.

"Hayate's in for it." Mawata commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yayoi asked.

"He probably knew the dangers of getting Himeno pregnant when he slept with her a-

"You don't think he got her pregnant on purpose do you!" Yayoi screamed.

Mawata sighed in annoyance and shook her head, "No...now if you would let me finish I was going to say that that was probably just the last thing on his mind. I'm just saying that usually Hayate's the serious one and now that this happened, the others are going to be really mad at him."

"Oh..." Yayoi clasped her hands together sadly.

"Did you want to sleep over too?" Yayoi offered.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mawata grinned, "Yes that'd be lovely...thank you."

"You think at least one of them would stay here with us. I'm worried about Himeno?" Yayoi squealed nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I think one of them will be around tonight...they just don't want us to know." Mawata rolled her eyes at how obvious the Leafé knights were.

"Come, lets go make dinner. I'm sure Himeno will be hungry when she wakes up." Yayoi held open the kitchen door.

"Himeno..." Sasame whispered as he watched over his Prétear from the rooftops.


	3. Week 3

"Does this hurt?" Kei asked for the millionth time.

Himeno shook her head, "Mm-mm."

Himeno had been with Kei in the large tree that contained the giant orb of light that had healed Sasame for an hour, while he gently pressed on her firm stomach with his finger tips and palms.

Kei pulled Himeno's shirt down and helped her sit up, with a small smile on his face "Your doing really good."

"Any questions?" he asked professionally.

Himeno nodded, "Will my baby still be you know...human? Sasame said it would grow faster a-and-

"Yes it will be. It'll bee 100 % human. He meant it'll grow faster and stronger inside the womb...not outside." Kei smiled warmly.

"Could you feel it moving?" Himeno asked hopefully.

"A little, yes. Fortunately it's not very active." he told her, breathing a sigh of relief.

Himeno didn't respond as she hopped down from the cot that Kei had made her lie on. As if to contradict Kei's words a wave of nausea passed over her. She gasped and shuddered as she fell forward.

"Himeno!" Kei gasped as he caught the trembling girl in his arms.

"I'm okay." Himeno panted as she brushed imaginary dirt off of her skirt.

The knight of light placed a hand to her forehead, "Damn! Your starting to run a fever already...shit! We need to go back to the cottage now!"

"Kei!" Himeno cried, ripping her arm from his grasp, "Stop it's not that serious. I just got dizzy."

"Please Himeno," Kei begged, "Just try to cooperate okay? Do you know what would happen to us if something happened to you?"

Himeno shook her head slowly.

"Bad things. For one thing Hayate would go completely insane- but your apart of our family. You've been there for us through thick and thin and now it's time for us to be there for you." he ran a hand over Himeno's delicate cheek.

Himeno smiled and leaned in to hug him, but she quickly shoved him away and covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh god!"

She ran outside and as she was out in the open she fell to her knees and was violently sick behind a tree. She pulled out fistfuls of grass by the roots as she tried to anchor herself.

Afterwards she released the fistfuls of dirt, sweat breaking out on her face.

"Can you walk?"

Himeno sniffled, "I-I can't...I-I just...I-

"You need to rest, but first let's get some food in you." Kei hoisted Himeno up onto his back and could feel her choppy uneven panting on the back of his neck.

Reaching the large cottage, Kei walked inside and gently laid Himeno on the couch.

"What happened?" Sasame demanded.

"She broke out into a light fever and she got sick again. The fetus is already taking too much of her Leafé and it hasn't even fully developed yet...we have too...

The voices faded as Himeno wrapped her arms around her stomach, twitching and shivering.

Goh placed a washcloth soaked in ice water on Himeno's forehead and held it there for a minute.

"Himeno," Sasame spoke softly and gently, "We're going to give you some of our Leafé."

"Yeah and then you'll feel better!" Shin cried happily, but was quickly hushed by Goh.

"No." Himeno spoke as best as she could.

"What?" Goh questioned.

"Don't hurt it...don't hurt my baby." Himeno whispered, hugging her stomach tighter.

"Himeno it's taking too much of your Leafé-

"I don't care, don't touch me!" Himeno yelled.

The Leafé knights sighed and moved their hands away.

"I'll make you something to eat." Takako offered, walking into the kitchen.

"When is Hayate coming back?" Himeno asked quietly.

"Soon." Kei and Sasame answered in unison.

* * *

><p>"She could barely even take a bite of the soup I made her." Takako sighed as she dumped out the wasted food.<p>

"Well she's asleep now." Goh mused.

They glanced over to see Himeno on her back fast asleep with one arm draped over her stomach.

"How active was the fetus today?" Goh asked.

"Not very. It only moved a few times, but still I can feel her Leafé getting weaker and weaker by the second." Kei answered.

"There has to be something we can do." Mannen cried.

"We just have to keep her energy up by making sure she eats, gets plenty of fluids and rests. I think that's all we can do for now." Sasame told him.

A loud thud from the main room made them fall silent as Himeno stirred in her sleep.

"It's Hayate. We can't let Himeno see him." Goh said.

Takako sighed, "I already have the first aid kit..."

As if on cue Hayate stumbled into the kitchen and fell to the floor...a complete mess. He had a black eyes, a dark bruise across his right cheek where there was also a thin line of blood. His hair was mused and messy and blood dripping from his arm.

"Wow," Goh commented as he helped Hayate sit in a chair, "Hisao really did a number on you."

Takako removed Hayate jacket and shirt and after cleansing the wound began to wrap it in gauze, "I'm guessing he didn't take it very well?"

"..."

She began to apply foundation to his cheek and eye.

"How's Himeno doing?" Hayate rasped.

"She won't eat anything, but fortunately the fetus isn't moving as much...that's good, but she's still pretty weak." Kei told him.

Hayate sighed, "She still wants to keep it?"

"Of course." Takako rolled her eyes.

"We couldn't just...kill it while she's asleep?" Hayate asked hopefully.

Goh slammed his hands against the table, "God would you just stop it already!"

"Goh..." Sasame warned.

"Quit acting like your fucking three and grow up!" Goh continued to scream.

"What did you say to me?" Hayate challenged, rising from his chair.

"Take responsibility already...your the one that did this too her in the first place!"

"I-

"She's the one who wants to keep it!" Hayate argued.

"Doesn't mean your not the father," Kei chipped in, "Step up to the plate and support her...so far your not doing a good job."

"It's hard when-

"We're doing a fine job supporting her...I thought you loved her?" Sasame questioned again.

"You of all people should know the dangers of impregnating a human! If she dies your the one responsible for it...not because we couldn't save her, but because your the dumb ass that did this to her!"

That struck a nerve. Hayate punched Goh in the face and soon...a fight broke out between two brothers as they punched and shoved each other in the main room, waking Himeno from her sleep.

Seeing that she was awake, the children ran to Himeno for comfort.

"You guys...don't fight!" Himeno groaned desperately.

"Stop it!" Sasame yelled, shoving Hayate away from Goh.

"I-is it over?" Shin whimpered, peering up from Himeno's skirt.

"It's okay now." Himeno promised, stroking Shin's blonde hair.

Hajime and Shin whimpered, even Mannen looked scared.

Goh wiped the blood from his mouth, before storming away, slamming his room door.

"What was that about?" Himeno asked.

Hayate shook his head, "He's just an idiot."

"Don't say things like that. I'm pretty sure you have something to do with it...quit picking fights with people!" Himeno scolded.

"How am I-

"Ah!" Himeno held her hand up, silencing him, "Who hit who first?"

"Hayate hit Goh first." Takako answered.

"See? That was completely unnecessary. Be nice to Goh...he's apart of your family. You've known him you entire life...quit acting like a child and stop being a jerk to everyone!" Himeno told him firmly.

Hayate turned to leave himself, but Himeno's voice stopped him, "Wait!"

"Now what?"

Himeno stood curiously and brought her face close to Hayate's.

"What are you-

"Wha-what is this?" Himeno brushed her fingers over Hayate's eye and down his face, frowning when and oily pale colored substance, rubbed off on her fingers, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"What the hell," she muttered, rubbing away the rest of the foundation, gasping when she saw his black eye and large bruise, "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing. How are you feeling?" Hayate asked.

"Don't change the subject. Why won't you tell me?" Himeno asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I promise," Hayate told her, running his hand over her cheek lovingly, "You don't need to worry about it...I'm fine."

Himeno narrowed her eyes at him skeptically, but finally turned away from him when Shin tugged on her long skirt.

"Himeno do you want to play a game with us?" the little plant knight asked hopefully.

Himeno opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Sasame, "Shin. Himeno still needs to rest."

"No," Himeno said firmly, before turning back to the children, "I'm fine for now. Shin I'd love to play a game with you. What would you like to play?"

"Let's do origami. That way we can all play together." Hajime suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." she watched with a smile as Hajime scampered off to his room to get his origami kit.

Himeno sat on the couch and sighed, "Hayate did something happen? I saw...when you came back you could barely walk. Is it my fault that you got hurt? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you-

"It's because I decided not to get an abortion right?" Himeno whispered quietly, interrupting Sasame, "He's in trouble because someone in Leafenia found out I'm pregnant and that Hayate's the father. That's why you all are always fighting now...because of me...it's all my fault."

No one said anything as Himeno sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, before running away.

"Himeno!"

"Leave me alone! Don't follow me!" Himeno cried, slamming the door behind her.

"What is Hisao finds her?" Takako asked frantically.

"Trust me...Hisao knows Himeno is here...he knows Himeno is wondering by herself right now. If he wanted to he could find her right now, but he's not going to. He probably won't show up until Himeno's further along in her pregnancy." Kei reassured.

"Hey I found it!" Hajime cried, running back into the room. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked around, "Hey...where'd Himeno go?"

"She'll be back."

* * *

><p>Himeno ran blindly through the forest, running this way and that, left and right purposely getting herself lost. She stopped running and plopped down onto the ground.<p>

Tears of no emotion were streaming down her face. She had no idea whatsoever why she was crying.

"I want an abortion." she whispered to herself.

She knew it wasn't to late...she was only three weeks along and already her life was ruined. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to blow up until eventually she wouldn't be able to walk, she didn't want her body to be ruined by fat and stretch marks. She didn't want to have to get up a million times a night to change poopy diapers and make bottles. She didn't want Hayate have to stop being a Leafé knight and get a job to support all three of them, she didn't want to have to spend all of their money on a baby and never on themselves, she didn't want to have to quit school or her parents to hate her like they did now...she didn't want to have a baby at sixteen!

"I'm selfish." Himeno whispered to herself horrifyingly.

More tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head frantically. She didn't want to kill her baby. Her mother didn't abort her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the baby inside of her.

She finally wiped her eyes and pulled herself up to a standing position. She gasped as her knees shook and failed her as she fell to the ground. She was on her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Oh god..." she whispered nauseatingly.


	4. Week 4

Himeno grimaced as she looked at herself in the mirror...she was only a month and already she could tell she was a little chubbier than she used to be.

_'No wonder Hayate doesn't love me anymore.'_ she thought self-loathing.

"Himeno." Kei said, snapping her out of her depressing thoughts.

"Hmm?" Himeno sighed and turned around, after giving herself a once-over.

"Take these." Kei tossed Himeno a dark green pill bottle.

Himeno easily caught it in her hands and peered at the neatly printed label, "What is it?"

"There prenatal vitamins. Take them once a day, everyday at noon." Kei instructed.

"Once a day, everyday at noon," Himeno repeated in a low tone. She looked up at Kei and smiled, "Thanks."

Kei responded by patting her on the head, "Did you eat anything today?"

Himeno bit her lip and honestly shook her head, "No."

"Come, I'll make you something." Kei offered, leading her into the kitchen.

Himeno's eyes widened and she shook her head, "You don't have to do that! I'm not even that hungry...I can just eat an apple or something!"

Kei looked at her, studied her, "You look pale. How are you feeling?"

Himeno sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I-I wanna go home. Please? Just for a little while?"

"Himeno are you sure that's a good idea?" Goh asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Well...no, but I've been _trapped_ here for a month! School started last week and I miss Yayoi and my friends. I feel better today. I'm sorry for complaining...I just w-want to go back home, of course I'll come back I'm just...bored." Himeno whispered.

"Can we go too?" Shin piped.

Himeno grinned, "Uh-huh! See? That way if anything happens then Mannen, Hajime and Shin will be with me."

"Yay! Come on, lets go!" Hajime grabbed Himeno's hand and the small group were already out the door, before anyone could say anything.

* * *

><p>"How are the Leafé knights?" Mawata asked.<p>

Himeno shrugged, "Goh and Hayate got in a fight last week. It seems like everyone's fighting lately. Even Kei and Sasame are getting more aggravated. I was thinking about leaving, but I have no place to go. I'm just trying to help out as much as I can, but...I don't know."

"I'm so sorry," Yayoi whispered sympathetically, "Are they at least treating you well?"

Himeno sighed, "Yes. Everyone is being such a sweetheart to me."

"But...?" Yayoi pushed longingly.

"B-but Hayate doesn't love me anymore. He's being so cold and he never hugs me or tells me he loves me or anything like he used to do! I know I sound shallow...I-I just feel so alone. I might end up being a single teenage mother for the rest of my life...who wants to marry someone with a baby?" Himeno wailed.

"Himeno don't say that..." Yayoi stated lamely.

"You don't get it," Himeno whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again, "I thought he loved me, but all he wanted was to sleep with me...a-and now that he got what he wanted he's ditching me because I'm pregnant and he'll continue his duty as a knight and find someone else...a-and I'll be a-alone for-forever and ever living as a teen mom stereotype!"

Himeno dramatically buried her face in one of Yayoi's couch pillow to muffle her pathetic sobs.

"Aw...don't think like that." Mawata whispered, patting Himeno's head.

"Himeno," Shin whimpered, close to tears himself, "D-did Hayate make you cry?"

Himeno looked up from the pillow and wiped her red eyes, "Mm-mm no. I'm okay Shin. Go play with Hajime and Mannen. Ask them to play hide and seek in the backyard."

"Kay!" Shin scampered off happily and Himeno went back to her sulking.

"Aren't you a month today? How are you feeling?" Yayoi asked gently.

"I'm okay. I've just been throwing up more then usual...Kei gave me some prenatal vitamins to take so I'm hoping that'll help a little." Himeno sniffled.

"Are you returning to school anytime soon?" Mawata's eyes were hopeful.

Himeno nodded, "Yes tomorrow. I've already missed so much. Speaking of school how are Mayune, dad and mother?"

"There doing alright. Everything's been the same really...no one really speaks of you. Dad still waters your flowers. You have your mothers flowers right?" Mawata asked.

Himeno smiled, "Sasame brought them for me."

Himeno's stood embarrassedly, "Is it okay if I use the restroom?"

"Go ahead." Yayoi smiled.

"Thanks." Himeno walked of shyly, her cheeks red. Since she had been at Yayoi's house she had to go to the bathroom seven times already.

Yayoi and Mawata winced as they heard the loud sound of Himeno retching. Yayoi and Mawata stood and walked into the bathroom. Yayoi gathered Himeno's pink locks in her hand and held them away from Himeno's face.

"You poor thing." Mawata frowned.

They were in there for three hours, before Mannen came looking for them.

"Yayoi I'm bored...ew is she puking again!" he cried childishly.

"Not now Mannen," Mawata instructed calmly, "Listen...I need you to go get Hayate for me...now."

His pale eyes widened and he disappeared in a swirl of silver.

"Himeno!" Hayate whispered.

"Take care of her." Yayoi told him, as she and Mawata ushered Mannen out of the bathroom.

Hayate kneeled down and began to rub Himeno's stomach again, he could feel Himeno's stomach muscles contracting faintly as she vomited.

Himeno began to choke as tears raced down her face. She sputtered and gasped, trying to fill her scorching lungs with air.

His eyes wide Hayate looked over his shoulder and screamed, "Call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Hayate ran his thumb over the back of Himeno's delicate hand...there they were, Hayate sitting in a chair and Himeno laying on a hospital bed, dressed in a thin white gown, an IV sticking out of her arm, along with other machines and hooked up to an oxygen mask.<p>

Her breathing was choppy, uneven and shallow.

"Why did you bring her here?" Kei demanded, as he and the other two older knights walked into the room.

"She was choking on her own vomit and she couldn't breathe...you tell me." Hayate rolled his eyes.

"This is it...we have no choice. We have to terminate the pregnancy. She's only a month and already in the hospital. There's a high chance she won't make it, we have to-

"Okay I get it!" Hayate yelled.

"Um...?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a young nurse standing in the doorway, her clipboard clutched closely.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Unless you are all somehow related to Miss Awayuki I am afraid I must ask you to leave."

"We're cousins from her mom's side." Goh lied uncomfortably. He hated himself for lying about Himeno's mom...her real mom.

The nurse nodded, but glanced weirdly at Hayate who was still clutching Himeno's hand tightly. That's not how family usually acted around each other, "And you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Hayate answered coldly.

The nurses' eyes widened in slight fear at Hayate's tone, "V-very well. I've contacted her parents and Miss Mawata and Miss Takato or waiting for them as we speak."

"How is she?" Hayate asked.

"Miss Takato? I'm sure she's fine-

"Not Yayoi...Himeno." Hayate snapped, interrupting the ditzy nurse.

"Miss Himeno's condition is...severe. We're going to keep her here for a few days and if she shows recovery then we'll send her home with her parents." the nurse smiled optimistically, bowed and then left.

Hayate brought Himeno's hand to his lips.

"So now you care?" Takako asked with a smile.

Sasame walked over and placed a cool rag on Himeno's forehead.

"Oh Himeno!" Natsue cried dramatically, throwing open the door.

The room was thick with tension as Natsue and Karou entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasame asked coldly.

Karou scoffed, "We came to see our dear Himeno. She is our daughter after all."

"After what you did to her?" Kei asked.

Ignoring the knight of light Natsue sat on the edge of Himeno's hospital bed and began to stroke Himeno's hair, trying to wake her, "Himeno."

Takako opened her mouth and tell Natsue to leave Himeno alone, but after a few more of Natsue's obnoxious calls the bed sheets crinkled and Himeno's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, darling your awake." Natsue smiled as Himeno looked around curiously.

"Your in the hospital." Karou answered, before Hayate could.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsue asked quickly.

She reached for Himeno's hand, but slowly Himeno moved her hand away.

"You can come home...back with us in a few days." Karou smiled warmly.

Himeno's eyes widened, "I-I-

"We've missed you. Where have you been staying? With Yayoi? Have you-

"Stop! Just stop talking!" Himeno yelled.

"Shhhhh," Hayate soothed, running his hand through Himeno's hair, "Don't strain yourself."

Himeno looked up, "H-Hayate you came?"

"Of course I did." Hayate smirked.

"Get out." Himeno whispered.

"W-what?"

"Get out, get out, get out...I hate you! All of you leave! Himeno screamed, tears falling down her face.

She yanked her hand away from Hayate's and pulled the covers over herself.

* * *

><p>"Miss Awayuki you need to eat something. It'll give you your strength back I promise." the new nurse tried coaxing Himeno to eat for the third time that day.<p>

Himeno laid curled up, her pale faced flushed with fever, "I-I..."

"Need to eat," the nurse finished with a giggle, "Come on dear. I'll help you sit up."

Himeno didn't resist as the nurse rearranged her pillows and helped her sit up.

"There you go, now open up."

Himeno chuckled a little, "I can-

The nurse shoved the spoon into Himeno's mouth, silencing the girl quickly, "Ah, ah, ah no speaking. Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Himeno yanked the silver spoon out of her mouth, "What are you doing? I can feed myself!"

"Obviously not because you haven't been eating." the nurse scolded.

"Knock knock."

Himeno turned her head to see Mawata standing in the doorway with a smile, "Mawata!"

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Mawata asked worriedly, taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Better."

"Here darling," the nurse placed the warm bowl of soup on Himeno's lap, "Please eat something."

Himeno sighed and stirred the soup mixed with vegetables, meat and noodles, before brining the steamy broth to her pale lips.

"Good girl." the nurse commented, before patting Himeno on the head, taking her clipboard and leaving the two sister alone.

"How is school going?" Himeno asked, taking another bite of soup.

"It's good. I joined the cooking club at school. How's the baby?" Mawata whispered.

Himeno grinned, "Great. I haven't been throwing up as much, since I started taking my prenatal vitamins. When I reach the second month, I'm going to start seeing an actual doctor."

"Are you sure about that? Won't the knights get mad?" Mawata frowned.

"I don't care! It's not their baby! Besides, I don't want Kei seeing me," Himeno blushed, "down there and I want to get pictures and I want to give birth in a real hospital!"

"That does make sense." Mawata agreed nodding her head, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as well.

"Hayate came by." Himeno started slowly.

"I thought you would be happy. He was acting quite affectionate." Mawata smiled.

Himeno shook her head furiously, "Yes, but why now? Is it because I'm in the hospital and he feels guilty? I want to wait until I'm out of the hospital and even then I still won't know. If he goes out in public with me when I'm showing and sticks around when the baby is here and treats me like he used to a-and when he tells me he loves me and just holds me...I don't care if I'm being selfish, but that's what I want!"

Mawata shook her head slowly.

"What?" Himeno asked softly.

"You and Hayate are both acting childish! You might be really sick right now and everyone might be taking care of you, but this whole thing isn't about you Himeno...it's about the baby inside of you. You and Hayate won't ever go back to the relationship you had over a month ago. He'll never have time to take you out for ice cream all the time and just hold you, he should be holding the baby in eight months...not you!" Mawata yelled.

Himeno's mouth fell open, but then she narrowed her eyes in anger, "You supposed to be on my side, but your-

"I'm not on anyone's side Himeno! You know what, maybe you should think about adoption...or maybe even abortion because it's obvious right now that your not fit to carry a child. All you've been doing for the past month is complaining and whining and talking about how your life is going to be ruined...grow up!" Mawata turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Himeno slowly brought a pale hand up to cover her mouth as salty tears began cutting their way down her soft cheeks.


	5. Week 5

Himeno hissed in pain as she pulled her nightshirt over her head. Since she had entered her fifth week of pregnancy, her breasts were so tender and at night she would wake up crying because she would roll over and put pressure on them. She even cried when she had to put her bra on.

After she had been released from the hospital she was able to return to her home back on earth, but was unable to attend school due to how sick she was. Luckily, thanks to Goh bringing her the missing schoolwork, she was able to successfully catch up the work she missed. Himeno whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes as she snuggled under the covers. She gave up, curled into a ball and started to cry softly.

* * *

><p>Himeno rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked into the dining room, "Morning."<p>

"Morning? Dummy, it's lunchtime!" Mayune cried.

Himeno's eyes widened a little, "It is? Have I really been asleep all day?"

"Yes! Now sit down and eat!" Natsue hissed.

Himeno sat down and immediately her plate was filled. She peered at her food and she frowned.

"I said eat your food!" Natsue said more loudly.

"B-but I can't eat this. It's sushi." Himeno explained.

"You love sushi." Karou cut in.

"Yes, but I_ can't _eat it! I'm pregnant and I'm not supposed to eat raw fish!" Himeno yelled.

Natsue slammed her silverware on the table, "I'm tired of hearing about this stupid pregnancy! You will not disgrace our family name! You are getting rid of that abomination! Get upstairs to your room! You will not be joining us for lunch!"

"I'm keeping the baby no matter what you say! It's my body, my baby and my decision!" Himeno yelled back, before she stormed upstairs.

She slammed the door in her room and screamed into her pillow until her throat was raw. She sat up and wiped away her tears. She looked up suddenly when there was a knock at her door, "Go away!"

When there was no response she got up and quietly walked towards her door. She opened it and peered out. Her eyes landed on a huge plate filled her rice balls that were left at the foot of her door. Her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered as she picked up the large plate and brought it into her room.

* * *

><p>Mayune let out a breath she had been holding as she hid, pressed up against the wall near Himeno's room. She rubbed her pale hands together that were covered in dry salt water and bits of sticky rice.<p>

"What are you doing Miss Mayune?" one of the maids questioned.

Mayune jumped and came up with a quick excuse, "I-I was going to ask Himeno if she had taken a pair of my earrings. Turns out Mawata had them all along."

"Oh, well I'm happy that you found them Miss Mayune!" the maid commented sweetly, before running off to finish her chores.

Mayune breathed a sigh of relief and quickly ran back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"You don't get to decide! It's not your baby! I'm the one who's going to be the mom...not you!" Himeno screamed at Natsue.<p>

It was one o'clock in the morning and currently Himeno, Natsue and Karou were down in the living room fighting and screaming at each other.

"You're my daughter. I'm your father and you'll do what I say. Himeno you're not keeping the baby. You live under Natsue and I's roof and we're not taking care of your baby. We're not having it keep us up all night. We're not going to pay for it. You're having an abortion and that's final!" Karou yelled.

"You have no idea how hard it is to be a mother and we're not letting walk around with your fat stomach like a whore!" Natsue seethed.

Himeno gasped and then she narrowed her eyes, "I'm. Keeping. It!"

"Get out." Karou pointed towards the door.

"What?" Himeno's eyes widened.

"Get out!" Karou screamed. He grabbed Himeno's arm and roughly dragged her towards the door. Even when she fell he continued to drag her towards the door.

Karou shoved Himeno out the door and onto the cold, hard concrete. Natsue and Karou began throwing Himeno's clothes out the door and into the night along with her other things.

Himeno lay on the ground, curled up and sobbing and shivering as the door slammed and all the mansion's lights turned off. She gasped suddenly when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Scared, she didn't get up to see what it was. Instead, she covered herself in her strewn clothes and fell asleep.

"Himeno? Himeno!"

Himeno's eyes fluttered open sleepily and she found herself gazing upon the knight of light, "K-Kei..."

"What the hell happened to you?" this time is was Goh.

Hayate and Sasame began to gather up Himeno's things that were tossed all about. Himeno didn't respond to Goh's question and closed her eyes. Kei scooped Himeno up into his arms, "We'll talk about it later. Lets get her to Leafénia."

They looked around and quickly opened the Road Of Light.

* * *

><p>"Drink this. It'll make you feel better and it'll help your morning sickness too." Takako set a cup of warm tea in front of Himeno.<p>

"Talk." Hayate demanded coldly.

Himeno took a sip of her tea and shrugged. In a meek voice she whispered, "Ever since I returned from the hospital we've been fighting. We had sushi for lunch and I wouldn't eat it and they wouldn't let me eat dinner either. I went downstairs because I was hungry and I got caught. They want me to get rid of it, but I told them no matter what I was keeping it. They want me to have an abortion because me being pregnant will embarrass them and I know you guys want me to have an abortion too, but...but-

She lowered her head so that her eyes covered her bangs, "I can't."

"It's quite obvious that no matter what we say you're going to follow through with the pregnancy. We're just going to have to do our best to make sure that the fetu- the _baby_ doesn't do too much harm to you." Kei told her.

Himeno nodded in agreement, but her gaze saddened when she saw Hayate's frown. She winced when she felt that sharp pain again.

"What about open adoption?" Hayate asked her, "That way we wouldn't have to deal with having to raise a child and then if you wanted you could still be in contact with the child and still be apart of its life."

Himeno tried not to get emotional. She desperately wanted to keep this child, but Hayate obviously didn't, but she didn't know if she could raise a baby all by herself. She was ruining everything. She placed her arm over her stomach hoping that the pain would stop.

"Okay," she tried to stop her voice from shaking. "Fine, we'll give it up for adoption."

She stood up, "I'm going to bed. Thanks for everything guys." she stalked out of the room sadly and towards the guest bedroom where she stayed if she slept over.

Everyone shot Hayate a look.

"What? We came to an agreement! Everything is fine."

"Stop pressuring her! She wants to keep the baby Hayate. The stress isn't goo-

She was cut off when they all heard cries and screams coming from the guest bedroom.

They ran into the room and what they saw stopped them in there tracks...

Blood. Blood was everywhere, covering the bed sheets, trailing down Himeno's legs, it was everywhere. Himeno was a deathly pale, sweating and her hair sticking to her face.

She cried out, "It hurts!"

Kei being the more medically trained night rushed to her side, "What hurts?"

"Everything!" she wailed covering her face with her hands.

"She's having a threatening miscarriage." Kei announced.

Himeno's eyes widened, "What? No, no, no! My baby! It can't die! Noooo!"

Through her sobs she began to hyperventilate.

Kei scooped Himeno up into his arms and he and the other ran to the Tree Of Life. He placed her down on the medical table. Himeno was sobbing and panicking.

"Himeno look at me," Sasame told her, cupping her cheek and turning her face towards him, "It's going to be alright."

Himeno cried out loudly. She could feel Kei lift up her skirt and him poking and prodding her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know that her baby would be okay, "K-Kei! T-this can't- please it can't h-happen!"

She looked around frantically. Hayate was standing somewhere in the corner, Goh was running around looking for something, but she couldn't see Takako or Sasame.

Her eyes got extremely wide when she saw what was happening in front of her. Kei was drenched in her blood. The sight was so horrendous that she screamed, "Oh my god, oh my god! My baby!"

Kei met her wild gaze, "Don't look...it'll be okay! Sasame, Takako keep her distracted."

"Himeno," Takako cooed, "Everything will be okay..."

Himeno was shaking and stuttering and her eyes lost focus. Noticing this, Takako panicked, "I think she's going into shock!"

Himeno twisted around and was violently and painfully sick. Sasame rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. When she was finished she slumped back, her eyes bloodshot. The thing that she had felt move and squirm frantically inside her stomach, suddenly stopped.

Her eyes widened, "N-n-no! No! Kei it stopped moving. Why isn't it moving?"

She tried to get up to see what he was doing, but Hayate pushed her back down onto the table, "Stay down."

Himeno shook her head frantically, choking on her sobs, "I-I can't lose it! No, not now. Please, I can't! Kei, I'm not even that far along. I'm only 5 weeks!"

She felt like she was going to be sick all over again. Hayate and Sasame tried to get her to lie down. They tried putting her to sleep with gas, but she refused it, "My baby! Pl-

Himeno's eyes widened and then rolled back into her head when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Everyone looked up to see Goh removing a syringe from her arm.

"What did you do?" Kei asked.

"She'll be unconscious for awhile. She was hysterical, making things worse. I was worried that she would hurt herself..."

"Kei," Takako said gently walking into the room, "You're covered in blood. Go clean up and get some rest. I'll get Himeno cleaned up and I'll put her in some clean clothes."

Kei smiled at her tiredly and gratefully, before he trudged out of the room.


	6. Week 6

Kei walked back into the main room where everyone was anxiously waiting. He sighed and tucked a few strands of hair back into place, "She's still unconscious. I don't know when she'll wake up, but I put her on a drip so she and the fetus can get the nutrients that they both need."

"So, the baby...survived?" Takako asked hopefully.

Kei nodded uneasily, "Yes. I heard its heartbeat, but..."

"That was very intense for a threatened miscarriage," Sasame finished for him, "That was a very close call. If Goh hadn't done what he'd done then she would've lost it. If this happens again we might not get so lucky."

"I want her to take it easy the next couple of weeks, but we need to keep an eye on her. As she gets further into the pregnancy she'll get weaker and weaker and Hisao will be on the lookout for her." Kei sighed.

"If the White Prétear was carrying one of the strongest Leafé knights child and I was Hisao...I'd be looking for her too." Goh muttered.

"Her energy and her Leafé are way off balance." Shin said quietly.

"That's because that monster inside of her is tearing her apart. It's sucking away her life force." Hayate said bluntly.

"I-is Himeno going to die?" Shin squeaked a tear falling down his face.

"It's because her body isn't strong enough to support her right?" Hajime whispered.

Shin began to cry.

"God, shut up Shin!" Mannen groaned.

Goh smacked him, "Don't talk to him like that you little brat!"

"Everyone shut up!" Kei shouted, silencing everyone.

"Hajime, Mannen, Shin don't worry about it. We've got this taken care of." Takako started, breaking the silence.

"But that's not fair!" Mannen stamped his foot, "We're Leafé knights too ya know! We should be able to help. We love Himeno just as much as you do!"

Goh sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Alright fine. When we're all working you just need to watch over her and make sure she's alright, stays out of trouble and make sure nothing bad happens. Keep her company."

"Hayate..." Kei said to the wind knight, "Stay away from Himeno for a little while. You obviously need some time to sort things out. I'm sorry to say, but you're a big part of why Himeno almost miscarried."

"How is my fault?" Hayate yelled.

"Do you know what a threatened miscarriage is? It's mild vaginal bleeding and cramping! She was hysterical, out of her god damn mind! Having your family disown you, her knowing that the child that she already loves so much could kill her, having you practically abandon her, her being pregnant at only 16! Her health is already so fragile. She shouldn't be under this much stress. I can guarantee you that next time she'll lose the pregnancy. You're putting too much pressure on her. You both need time to think and sort things out." Kei finished, placing his hand on Hayate's shoulder.

"Plus, with Hisao on your tail you should keep a low profile. Take a break. Your Leafé is off balance too. You look worn out bro." Goh added.

Hayate shook his head, keeping his emotionless mask in place, "My main duty is to be a Leafé knight. That's all I need." with the last word, Hayate disappeared in a swirl of blue.

"What should we do?" Goh asked.

"Nothing," Sasame stood, "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

* * *

><p>The sheets crinkled and groggily Himeno opened her eyes to the blinding moonlight spilling from the window. She looked around and her eyebrows knitted together. She wasn't in the usual guest bedroom. No...this room was much bigger. She was currently in a king sized bed covered with warm, thick blankets. The room itself was quite simple with a dresser pressed against the wall, a bookshelf and a window with a view of Leafénia which was now dark and silent.<p>

She sat up and jumped when something brushed up against her arm. She looked over and cringed and the plastic tube and the needle she could clearly see inserted into her wrist. Her face pale and hand shaking, she peeled off the tape and whimpered when she slid the needle out.

Little beads of blood soon appeared, but she paid no mind as she climbed out of bed. She gasped and steadied herself by gripping onto the bedpost when a wave of nausea overcame her. She placed a hand over her face. Something had happened...something bad, but she couldn't remember what.

Stumbling out of her room, she padded softly to the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible so that the knight of sound wouldn't hear her. She gasped in pleasure when she stepped outside and the cool breeze washed over her small frame. She closed it behind her and continued walking until she came upon a large deep river.

"Tipi."

"Ouch," Himeno hissed when Shins Tipi pecked her on the cheek. She saw the angry expression on it's round face, "Go away."

She stripped from her nightgown leaving her clad in her sports bra and underwear. She stepped into the water and sighed in relief as the cool water instantly soothed her body. She wadded in deeper until she was standing chest deep into the water. She took a deep breath, and dived under, a large splash, echoing sound flooding the trees.

When she came up for air she tossed head back and brushed her bangs out of her face. She stilled and her breath hitched when she heard a twig snap, "Hello? If anyone's there I'll sc-

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"<em>

Sasame was the first to jump from his bed and was full alert, "That was Himeno..." In a mere two seconds the Leafé knights were already flashed into their uniforms and were flying towards the sound.

"Himeno wasn't in her room!" Goh cried.

Hayate rolled his eyes, "That's obvious."

"Tipi, tipi, tipi!"

"You know where Himeno is you stupid bird thing?" Goh asked irritably.

Tipi led them to the river and there the Leafé knights landed.

"These are Himeno's clothes," Sasame muttered, picking up the discarded garments.

"Yeah, but she's no-

"Ahhh!" Kei almost fell over when someone bumped into him then the person crumpled to the floor.

"Himeno!" The Leafé knights kneeled down next to their fallen Prétear.

"Come here," Goh breathed, pulling Himeno into his arms and pressing her face into his chest.

Kei sent Hayate a glare. Hayate should've been the one comforting Himeno, but he knew Hayate wasn't going to make a move.

Goh gently released Himeno when she stopped shaking. He looked into her scared eyes, "What happened?"

"T-th-t-th-" Himeno began stuttering and crying and shaking.

"She can't be freaking out like this." Kei reminded.

"Hey, hey, _stop_," Sasame stepped in and took Himeno's face into his hands until she looked at him, "Breathe Himeno. Ready?"

Sasame began taking deep breaths to help her along and soon her breathing evened out. Kei took off his long jacket and wrapped it around Himeno's frail body.

"Why the hell did you leave your room?" Goh asked her.

"I-I woke up and I got really dizzy and nauseous. So I thought I'd go and get some fresh air, but then I walked further and I saw the river and decided to go swimmng in the water. T-there's someone here! I don't know who, but I ran away and I fell and-

She shook her head and rested her head on Sasame's shoulder. She was so nauseous she couldn't think straight.

"You're not well," Kei started, "I'm going to put you back on the drip and put you on an oxygen mask."

Himeno nodded sleepily and leaned into Sasame's chest when he picked her up.

I guess they didn't notice the eyes watching them from the shadows...

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?" Takako asked as she made breakfast.<p>

"I want her to rest for a couple of weeks," Kei repeated, "We're going to need to keep an eye on her. I'm surprised Hisao found her already. I thought he would wait until she was father along but..."

Kei sighed and trailed off.

Tiny footsteps padded toward them and soon Himeno appeared. She was deathly pale, even lighter than Sasame, her hair that used to be shiny and flipped up at the ends was now dull and lifeless, her face was flushed with fever, her eyes tired, and even though she was pregnant, her stomach showing slightly from the thin nightgown, it looked like she had lost weight. She coughed into the crook of her arm, "Morning."

"Didn't I tell you not to get up on your own?" Kei scolded, feeling like a father scolding his child.

"I got sick." Himeno whispered embarrassedly.

"Come sit," Takako instructed, "I made you some tea and okayu."

Himeno winced, "I don't want to eat."

"Try," Takako demanded.

Himeno shuffled over to the table and sat down. She choked back the bile rising in her throat.

"Make sure you drink all of your tea. I crushed up your prenatal vitamin and put it in there." Takako told her sternly.

Himeno nodded slowly and stirred the soup with her silver spoon before taking a couple of bites and swallowing. She shoved the bowl away and stood up quickly. She didn't know where to go so she leaned over the sink and threw up the few bites she had taken of the rice porridge. After lazily rinsing her mouth out she melted to the floor.

"I-I can't anymore..." she choked brokenly. Her throat and stomach were burning.

Some of the knights turned their heads away. It hurt them to see Himeno so weak and barely able to take care of herself.

Takako kneeled down next to her, a cup of tea in her hands, "Drink this. It'll make you feel better and it'll help your stomach."

Himeno shook her head, "I can't..."

She sniffled and wiped her tears away and took the tea from Takako. She winced before holding her breath and drinking the tea as quick as she could.

Takako rubbed Himeno's back in small circles, "Good. See, it wasn't so bad was it?"

Himeno didn't answer, as Goh helped her to her feet.

"Woah, there." Goh caught Himeno in his arms before she fell. Once she was steady, he helped her to a chair.

"I'm headed off to work." Goh called, giving Himeno a pat on the head before heading for the door.

Kei groaned as his head fell back, "Wait, Sasame and I have work as well, Hayate is no where to be found, and Takako has volunteering."

"We can't leave Himeno alone with the kids," Takako frowned.

"It's Saturday right? I'll ask Mawata if she would like to come by on my way to work. I'll bring her here." Goh suggested.

Sasame shook his head, "No, we can't just leave Mawata here, alone with Himeno and the children."

Kei, Takako, and Goh saw the flash in Sasame's eyes. He was right. They couldn't leave Himeno. Not with Hisao around.

* * *

><p>Hayate sighed. He was currently at the beach, sitting on the sand lost in thought, "What am I supposed to do?"<p>

"Support your girlfriend?"

Hayate sighed again and closed his eyes. He knew that voice all to well, "Don't you have a radio show to attend to?"

Sasame took a seat next to his best friend, his brother.

Hayate glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, "How is she?"

"She is worse," Sasame answered truthfully, "She's lost weight and she can't keep anything down. She's extremely exhausted."

"Oh..." was all Hayate could say.

"Kei is thinking of putting her in the pod inside the Tree Of Life." Sasame added.

Hayate buried his face in his palms, "She's only six weeks."

"She needs you Hayate." Sasame placed his hand on her back.

"What if she doesn't take me back?" Hayate looked up at him, his eyes sad.

Sasame bit his lip, "She will...eventually. You hurt her Hayate, and she still believes you don't want children. She knows that no matter what, you'll always think of the child as a mistake, a burden."

"Where is she now?"

"We can't leave her alone with the children, not with Hisao lurking around. She's at work with Kei." Sasame told him, standing and brushing off his clothes.

"Thanks Sasame." Hayate told his fellow knight.

Sasame nodded, before stalking off, disappearing in a swirl of purple.


	7. Week 7

The door to Kei's office restroom opened, and Himeno stumbled out, falling into the armchair, shaking. She had been getting sick non-stop all day.

"Himeno," Kei said firmly, glancing at her, and then the bottle of water sitting near her.

Himeno seeming to not have heard him, closed her eyes, her body shaking as she tried to force herself to sleep.

Kei pressed a few more buttons, stood up, and sighed. Walking over to her, he knelt down so that he was almost eye-level with her. He placed his hand on her forehead, then her cheek. Even through his glove he could feel how hot she was, "You need to drink water. You're dehydrated."

"..."

Kei was starting to get worried, "Himeno?"

Said girl's eyes fluttered open slowly, glazed over, "Kei...?"

Kei ran his fingers through Himeno's hair soothingly, "If Sasame is done recording, I'll have him come pick you up and take you back to the cottage."

"I've got her."

Kei stood, his golden eyes wide with surprise, "Well, well, well. Look what the wind blew in."

Hayate knelt down and Kei helped Himeno onto his back. Hayate stood, and almost gasped at how easy is was to lift her. She really had lost weight, even though he could feel her pregnant stomach on his lower back.

Himeno hissed in pain, as pressure was put of her tender breasts. She whimpered and laid her head on Hayate' s back.

"Sorry." Kei and Hayate said in unison.

"She's asleep already," Kei mused, feeling bad about how quick his Prétear had fallen asleep, "When you get back home, put her to bed, hook her up to the drip and the oxygen mask, put a cold rag on her forehead, and make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water."

Hayate mentally took note of everything Kei had told him, and opened the portal into Leafenia.

"Be careful Hayate. I'm worried about you two being alone." Kei said seriously.

Missing the seriousness in Kei's voice, Hayate rolled his eyes, "We're not going to do anything!"

"Hayate!" he and the wind knight made brief eye contact before Hayate disappeared through the colored portal.

* * *

><p>"Hayate, Hayate," Shin cried, running over to the wind knight, "How's Himeno doing?"<p>

Hayate placed his finger to his lips, "She's resting."

Goh walked through the door, placing four large containers on the counter, "I brought some food from work. I figured the smell of food cooking would make Himeno sick."

Goh tossed Sasame a can of soda. Sasame smiled, "Thank you Goh."

"So," Goh started, getting plates down from the cupboard, "How'd her day with Kei go?"

"She spent all day locked in the bathroom, and when she came out she was completely out of it. I brought her home, and since then she's been asleep." the wind knight explained.

Goh nodded thoughtfully though a spoonful of noodles, "Mmm. I stopped my Yayoi's house today and gathered some of her schoolwork, but...what are we going to do about tomorrow? We can't keep bringing her to work with us, not in her condition. Takako volunteers, and Hayate _needs_ to be finding a job."

Sasame shifted uncomfortably, "Do you think maybe we should bring her-

"Are you insane?!" Hayate cut the knight of sound off sharply, "That'll put Himeno at more of a risk."

"Hayate, we don't have any other options. She's already at risk." Kei snapped, his eyes tired.

Hayate shook his head refusing to believe it. Standing up, he took out a bowl and filled it with a steamy brown broth, herbs, and rice. He grabbed a spoon off of the table and stalked off angrily towards Himeno's room.

He softly tapped on the wooden door before opening it. It was his room. He had left Himeno to rest there. It made him feel better - safer knowing that Himeno was snuggled up in his bed. He set the soup on his desk and watched Himeno sleep for a minute. He could see the drip pouring liquids into her body and every time she breathed the oxygen mask fogged up. Even as sick as she was, she still looked beautiful.

He brushed his fingers along her cheek, but almost pulled back when he felt how hot she was, "Himeno?"

Feeling the cool hand against her heated skin, Himeno's eyes fluttered open slowly. Dazed and groggy, she brought her free hand up to shakily rub her eyes, "Mmm...?"

Hayate adjusted Himeno's pillows, helping her sit up. He rubbed her back and took off the oxygen mask. Making sure she stayed calm once it was off. He took the bowl of soup and sat in a chair, "You need to eat."

Himeno reached for the bowl, but Hayate moved it out of her reach, "You're shaking. You're really weak right now. Wait until your strength comes back."

"No, Hayate." Himeno huffed and reached for the bowl again. She was getting frustrated that everyone was taking care of her like she was a baby. First she couldn't dress herself and now she couldn't even feed herself? This was not okay.

"Himeno," Hayate said softly, "Let me help you."

Hayate took the soup spoon and making sure to get a little bit of everything, placed the spoon into Himeno's mouth. He waited a couple minutes, making sure she could keep it down, "How is it?"

"It's yummy." Himeno managed a weak smile as Hayate continued feeding her the soup.

Hayate was happy when the bowl was emptied, proud that Himeno was able to finish the whole thing.

"So," Hayate drawled out awkwardly, "How are you feeling?"

Himeno shrugged and averted her gaze, "Better..."

They sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes. Finally, the knight stood up and cleared his throat, "I-I'm going to go put this away. You still need to rest."

He walked over to the door slowly and put his hand on the golden doorknob, "Goodnight Himeno."

"H-Hayate?"

Hayate turned swiftly at the shakiness to Himeno's tone. Himeno's face was pale, a hand over her mouth, and one clutching her stomach. He rushed over, and setting the bowl on the counter, picked up the trash can near his bed.

Her stomach twisted, and she was loudly sick, as she emptied what she had just eaten into the trash can that Hayate held for her. Hayate rubbed her back until she was finished and set the trash can down, "Are you alright?"

Himeno shook her head, leaned over the bed, and was sick all over again.

Hayate turned his head away. His eyes suddenly flashing with anger, he let out a frustrated growl and threw the bowl across the room. It hit the wooden wall with a loud thud and shattered.

Himeno fell out of the bed and hit the floor. She crawled closer to the trash can dry heaving, before she resumed vomiting. The IV had been ripped out of her arm painfully when she had fallen. Her vomiting became louder, and soon that's all Hayate could hear.

The door was thrown open and Kei ran in, his eyes wild, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Sasame rushed over to Himeno, who had finished puking, and was trying to stand up on her own, legs shaking, "Himeno you need to sit down."

She shook her head, but fell into Sasame's arms when she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Sasame quickly placed the oxygen mask over Himeno's mouth and whispered soothing words to her while she gasped for air and trembled.

"Here," Kei took Himeno into his arms, "I'm bringing her to the Tree of Life. Goh, Takako, come with me. Sasame, put the children to bed, and Hayate clean up this mess. You'll explain later."

Everyone sprung into action.

* * *

><p>Kei placed Himeno onto the table, "I'm sealing her in the orb. She needs Leafé. This can't keep happening."<p>

Takako frowned, she knew how it felt to be sealed away,"So, you're just going to seal her away?"

Kei smiled sympathetically at her, "Yes. She's in desperate need of Leafé and I need to do more research. It'll just be for a couple of days."

Himeno gasped. She didn't want to be sealed. She struggled to sit up, but laid back down when she felt she was going to be sick again.

Sensing her worry and knowing how it felt, Takako smiled at Himeno sadly, "Just for a couple of days Himeno and you'll be unconscious the whole time. You won't even know and once you're Leafé is restored you'll feel better."

Himeno took in a shaky breath and nodded, trusting Takako, "O-okay."

"Kei," Goh called, getting the Knight of Light's attention, "I'll keep the orb up. You've been working too hard. Take a break."

Kei breathed a sigh of relief and clapped Goh on the shoulder, "Thanks Goh. You're a lifesaver."

Himeno gasped, when she felt that sharp pain in her arm again. She locked eyes with Goh for a brief second, before her eyes fluttered close.

"Takako. Go wake Shin." Kei told her.

* * *

><p>The large, rainbow, sparkling orb that was surrounded by vines, shone brightly. In the middle of the orb was Himeno. Goh was standing with his hand outstretched, keeping the large orb from shattering.<p>

"How's Himeno doing?" Mannen asked, his shoes digging into the grass.

"She's doing well squirt." Goh explained shortly.

Mannen stomped his foot, "Don't call me squirt."

"Here ya go Goh!" Hajime cried excitedly, setting a glass of water and some food down on a flat rock.

Goh smiled tiredly, "Thanks Hajime."

Hajime gaped at the orb, "Hey! That's the thing Sasame was in!"

The Knight of Fire nodded, shaking a little. He hadn't eaten or slept. He was exhausted.

"Take a break Goh, I've got it covered." Sasame told him. He held up his hand, and once he was sure he had it, Goh released his hold and fell to his knees tiredly.

"Thanks Sasame." he breathed, chugging his glass of water.

"Sasame?" Hajime asked, "Is Himeno in there for the same reason you were?"

Sasame winced at his question. The day he was let out, his Leafé restored, was the day he had betrayed his brothers to join Takako's side, "Yes, but she'll be better soon."

"Come, Mannen, Hajime. Time to go." Goh told the children, leading them out of the large oak tree.

"Thought you could use some company," Takako walked in with a warm smile on her face.

She stood near Sasame and stared at Himeno for a second. A wave of jealously passed over her face for a second.

"I know," Sasame spoke softly as if reading her mind, "I know I've been spending all of my time helping the others take care of Himeno, and I know how badly you want children."

"It's not fair!" Takako whispered darkly.

Sasame wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I know."

Tears clouded Takako's vision and she swallowed, "Why can't we just-

"Do you want to end up like that?" Sasame gestured towards the orb.

Takako shook her head slowly.

"And you're only human. She's the White Prétear and look at her. Imagine what would happen to you." Sasame reasoned.

The tears feel and Takako swiped at them angrily, "Burdensome girl..."

"Takako!" Sasame snapped.

Takako stormed away angrily, not bothering to respond to the Knight of Sound.

Sasame shook his head slowly, his eyes sliding closed, "Takako," he whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>Kei closed the door to Hayate's room and walked out to meet with the others, "She's resting now, but she's been out of the orb for only a few hours and she seems to be doing fine."<p>

Kei arched and eyebrow when he saw Takako roll her eyes, "Something bothering you?"

Takako rolled her eyes again and huffed, "Nope."

Sasame took a deep breath and pulled Takako into his chest and placed his lips on the top of her head.

Ignoring the couple, Kei shifted his weight onto his other foot, "Starting next week I want her to go back to school."

"What?" Goh questioned.

"Yes! She's been out for a few weeks now and being back in her world, surrounded by other people will throw Hisao off. She's going back to school next week." Kei's tone left no room for argument.

"But what about...?" Hayate trailed off.

"Takako was supposed to tailor her uniform so that it would...fit how Himeno would want it." Kei finished, understanding what Hayate was inquiring about.

"I didn't do it." Takako bit out sharply.

"Well can you please?" Goh asked sarcastically.

Takako stood, anger flashing in her eyes as she walked out of the room, "No."

"What's her problems?" Goh asked annoyingly, staring at the chair Takako had been sitting at.

"Nothing," Sasame shook his head and followed Takako out of the room. He was going to have a serious talk with her.


	8. Week 8

_"No! Sasame it's not fair!"_

_"Why are you being like this? Takako I'm still here for you, I love you! I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You know how desperately I've wanted-_

Himeno's eyes snapped open to the sound of yelling voices. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and padded towards the door. She was about to open it and go out to say good morning to whoever was home, but the sound of her own name stopped her.

_"It's not Himeno's fault."_

_"How is it not her fault?! She should have kept her damn legs closed! She's the idiot who made the stupid decision."_

_"Please, just stop. I know, I know. It's okay...it's okay..."_

Takako's voice was muffled now. It sounded like she was crying.

_"I just want to be happy. Why does she g-get to have children? You're so busy taking care of her I never get to see you unless it's about Himeno. What about the wedding?"_

_"Shhh. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'll agree that we've been taking all our time to take care of her, but she needs us right now."_

_"She should just get rid of it!"_ Takako was back to sobbing and yelling, _"She's such a burden. She's doing this on purpose. Why do we have to take care of her? She's 16 and she should just deal with it on her own. I'm not living like this for 7 more months!"_

_"Would you keep this voice down? You'll wake her."_

_"Why are you defending her?! God, I can't stand her! I'm done talking about this!"_

Himeno winced when she heard the door slam to Takako and Sasame's room. Takako was mad at her and she was a burden? Shaking, Himeno opened her room door and walked into the main room. Sasame was sitting on the kitchen stool, looking stressed and drinking a cup of coffee.

Sasame wiped his eye, not seeming to notice Himeno standing there.

Himeno bit her lip, "M-morning."

Sasame glanced at her for a second, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

No, she hadn't slept well. No matter how tired she was she just couldn't stop thinking about the little person growing inside of her, "Yes. I slept fine."

"How are you feeling?" this had been the first time Himeno was fully awake since she had been out of the orb.

"I feel okay. My head hurts." she answered honestly.

Sasame nodded, "Okay, well, hurry and get ready and I'll take you to school."

Himeno smiled widely, "Okay!"  
>_<p>

"Himeno you're back! Ahhh!" Himeno laughed when her friend Yayoi tackled her in a hug.

"Hello Yayoi," Himeno shifted uncomfortably, "Have people been saying anything?"

Yayoi shook her head, "No. You're parents called and said that you went on a trip."

Himeno didn't know if she should be grateful or offended, "Oh..."

"Come on, it's time for first period!" Yayoi grabbed Himeno's hand and dragged her off towards their destination.

They made it to their seats right as the bell rang. The late students shuffled in and took their seats, praying silently that the teacher wouldn't notice them.

The teacher walked in and smiled at the class, "Good morning students. Ah, and welcome back Miss Awayuki."

Himeno smiled shyly and nodded, "It's great to be back."

"Are you alright Miss Awayuki? You look a little pale?" the teacher expressed her concern.

"I'm fine Mrs. Han, I'm just really tired." Himeno told her.

"Alright then. Class, please open your books to page 148, read chapters 14-18, and answer all the questions at the end of each section." Mrs. Han rolled her hazel eyes when the class groaned, but soon the only sound in the classroom was the sounds of pens and pencils scratching on paper and the sounds of book pages turning.

Himeno sighed and glanced at Yayoi's paper. It was halfway full and all Himeno had done was write her name. She squirmed uncomfortably, paranoid that everyone could see her bulging stomach and knew her secret.

_'No.'_ Himeno thought, _'I checked myself in the mirror thousands of time. No one knows, no one kno-_

"Himeno, Himeno! Wake up Himeno! Class is over!"

Himeno gasped and her eyes snapped open. She raised her head slowly and started at her paper for a moment. **Himeno Awayuki** was printed neatly at the top. She peered up at Yayoi, "What?"

Yayoi's eyebrows knitted together and she placed her hands on her hips, "You fell asleep. It's time for lunch already!"

Himeno's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She had slept though 3 periods?!

"What?" was all she could say.

"Come on!" Yayoi lifted Himeno up by her sleeve, "It's lunch time and Mawata's waiting for us by the oak tree!"

"Mawata...?" Himeno mumbled mostly to herself. She hadn't talked to Mawata since that day in the hospital.

An awkward silence settled in once the duo reached the tree. Mawata had her back pressed against the trunk as she waited with her lunch bag unopened. Yayoi took a seat in the middle with Mawata on the left and Himeno on the right.

"I'm sorry!" Mawata blurted out suddenly.

"No, don't be. You're right, I was acting selfish and immature. It's not about me anymore...it's about the baby." Himeno argued.

They both locked eyes and laughed, and soon, Yayoi joined in as the two sisters stood and hugged .

"Oh!" Mawata stepped back a bit, when she felt something move against her middle.

Himeno's face turned cherry red and it spread all the way down to her neck, "S-sorry!"

Mawata laughed awkwardly, "It's alright. It's an active little baby isn't it?"

Himeno nodded as they sat back down. They all opened their lunch bags together. Yayoi had squid ink tacos, Mawata had a gourmet lunch as usual, and Himeno had 2 large, plain rice balls.

"That's all you're eating? Two rice balls?" Yayoi questioned worriedly, looking into Himeno's bag to see if there was something else.

"Yes. Rice is the only thing I can keep down right now and if I eat too much...I'll get sick." Himeno admitted embarrassedly.

"Have you been getting sick a lot?" Mawata asked, her eyes wide.

Himeno nodded and bit her lip, "Yes very badly. I had a threatened miscarriage a few weeks ago, I've been getting so sick that I can't keep anything down, but they helped me."

She didn't bother telling them about Takako. Yes, Yayoi knew about the Leafé knights, but she didn't know much. She would tell Mawata about everything later.

"Oh my. Is the baby okay?" Yayoi glanced at Himeno's stomach.

Himeno nodded, "Yes of course, but I don't mind the sickness. I read that having morning sickness a lot means the baby is doing fine! It's worth it."

"...Are you sure you want to do this?" Mawata whispered.

Himeno nodded firmly, "Of course I am. This is my first child. I don't want to kill it and I don't want to give it away...what if something happens and I'm not able to have children in the future?"

"Himeno. Don't over-think it," Yayoi told her.

Himeno huffed in annoyance, "Why can't you guys just support me?"

"Because you're only 16. You have your whole life ahead of you and you know that! Can't you just give it up for adoption?" Mawata questioned gently. She didn't want to fight with her sister again.

Himeno glared at her, "You sound exactly like Hayate, and mom, and dad."

"You'll have other opportunities in the future to have children." Yayoi reasoned.

"No, I won't!" Himeno cried, "Hayate doesn't want children. I love him so much...and I know he loves me. I can see it...I know. This is the only chance I'll have to have a family."

"Himeno, you're dragging yourself down. You're jumping into things too quickly and you're trying to settle down at 16! Do you not get that? Hayate has his whole life ahead of him and so do you. What about the others having to take care of you 24/7?" Yayoi yelled.

Tears of rage filled Himeno's eyes and she ran off the school grounds, not caring that she was going to miss the rest of her classes. She ran as fast as she could, until the people and things she passed just became blobs of colors.

She let out a scared sob when she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto her butt. She gasped when something soft and really cold landed on her head and school uniform. The substance began to run down her face. She touched it and peered curiously at the pale pink liquid before sticking her fingers in her mouth. It was strawberry ice cream.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright Miss Awayuki?" People who were sitting at the outside restaurant rushed towards her and began helping her clean up.

"She looks dazed! Is she in shock?" someone began to panic and was wondering if she needed and ambulance.

"Hey, hey! Move it will ya'? Excuse me!" Goh pushed his way through the crowd and knelt by Himeno, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey," a man shouted at him, "Get your hands off Miss Awayuki you hoodlum!"

People began to mumble their agreements. Goh frowned and shouted at them, "She's my cousin. Everyone please just get back to your tables!"

The crowd disappeared when the manager came out, "Goh, what the hell is going on here?!"

"My cousin is really sick," Goh explained calmly, "I'm sorry sir, but it's really bad."

The manager saw the hurt in Goh's eyes and nodded, "Take her in the back and clean her up. Take the next two days off. You've been working hard."

"Thank you sir," the Leafé knight thanked the man as he walked off.

He turned his attention back to Himeno. She had been sitting there the whole time. Not moving or speaking, "Come, let's get you inside."

"..." she didn't move.

Sighing, he hoisted Himeno lightly onto his back and carried her to the back room in the restaurant. Locking the door, he set her down on a chair, "What happened to you?"

"..." Himeno's eyes were blank. She just stared, with an emotionless expression.

Goh scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Wait! School isn't even over yet! Why are you-

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized she wasn't going to respond to him, "Himeno...if something or someone is bothering you about the pregnancy. If you think there's something wrong, you need to tell us."

"..."

"Let's get you home hmm?" Goh lifted Himeno again and opened the Road of Light.

* * *

><p><em>"She wouldn't say anything?"<em>

_"No, she just sat there."_

_"Left right in the middle of the school day huh?"_

_"Yup. I don't get it. I thought everything was fine now that she was out of the orb."_

_"She looked a lot better this morning. She said she had gotten enough sleep. She was really excited to go to school."_

_"Maybe people found out and they started teasing her?"_

_"No...her uniform hid it. Unless Mawata, Yayoi, or Mayune told, but I'm sure they didn't. I know her parents don't want that getting around."_

_"Whatever the case may be, she'll need to tell us sooner or later. I'm going to go check on her."_

Himeno quickly shut her eyes and evened out her breathing when she saw the shadow outside of her door. It creaked open, and she could feel Kei's presence as he poked his head into the room. Once the door clicked shut, signaling his leave, she opened her eyes and turned until she was lying flat on her back.

This was it. From now on no matter how sick she felt she wasn't going to tell them. She was going to be the perfect patient when she had her appointments with Kei, she would try her best to hide her morning sickness, and not complain. Takako, Hayate and her parents already hated her and her baby, and she was sure the others would join their side soon enough. She wasn't going to talk and she would never come out of her room.

Even she was starting to detest the baby growing and living inside of her. She covered her eyes with the back of her hands, "What kind of mother am I going to be if I hate my baby?"


	9. Week 9

"She has what?!" Hayate yelled furiously.

"Hyperemesis Gravidarum," Kei repeated, "It's severe vomiting and nausea during pregnancy. I'd say Himeno's case is over severe. At this point...she's barely keeping water down."

"So what are we going to do?" Goh asked, peering at Himeno who had fallen asleep at the table.

"I'm going to put her on IV hydration...and if it comes down to it I'll have to tube feed her." Kei answered bluntly.

"And if that doesn't help?" Hayate asked hesitantly.

Kei looked away, "Then we'll honestly have no other choice but to terminate the pregnancy. She can't live like this. She's losing weight instead of gaining, she's not able to eat properly, she's always tired, she can't function in school, more than half of her Leafé is still being drained. She's slowly dying to save something that might not even survive."

The room was heavy with silence, except for the sounds of Himeno's shallow breathing as she slept soundly.

Kei rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on, "Someone wake her. She needs to take her prenatal vitamins, but crush it up and mix it with water."

With his instructions clear, Kei left the room, going to try and get some rest.

"Takako? Can you get her vitamins from out of the medicine cabinet please?" Hayate asked, walking over to the sink.

Takako stood there.

Hayate looked back at her, checking the temperature of the water. Himeno liked her water as cold as possible, "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm not getting them for her! She can do it herself." Takako mumbled angrily.

Before he could respond to her stupid comment, the children burst through the door. Goh hushed them before they could start yelling.

"Mannen, come here." Hayate told him.

"I guess I'll wake Himeno." Sasame quietly stalked over to the girl and shook her gently, "Himeno?"

With a few more calls, Himeno woke up and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, "Nn?"

"You need to take your vitamin." Goh informed the confused girl.

"Himeno, Himeno!" Shin cried, running over to her and grasping her hand, "Are you feeling better?"

Himeno blinked a couple of times, still groggy and sleepy, "Yes I am. Thanks for asking Shin."

Hayate walked over and set the glass of water and her vitamin in front of her.

Hajime peered at it curiously, "Kei always crushes it up for her."

"No," Himeno told him quickly. She couldn't be a burden, "No. It's fine the way it is."

She stuck the pill in her mouth, took a big gulp of water, and swallowed it. She took a deep breath, praying that she could keep it down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Goh asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

Himeno bit her lip and looked away embarrassedly. She knew what she wanted to eat, but she didn't want to say it out loud.

Sasame smiled at her, "Food cravings huh?"

Himeno's face turned red, but she nodded anyway. She had been trying to resist, but her cravings were becoming almost unbearable. Takako brought a hand up to cover her mouth and turned her head away to keep from smiling.

Goh grinned, "Come on, tell me! Whatever you want I'll make it for you! I promise!"

Himeno shook her head furiously, "I can't."

"You've never been shy about your food before. Just like your kimchi ice cream." Hayate reminded her.

Himeno shifted in her chair. This was different. She was pregnant and it seemed like she had to worry about everything. It didn't help that she was living in a house with seven guys.

"You'll tell Hayate won't you? Tell him and he can help me make it." Goh suggested.

Himeno nodded and when Hayate bent down, she whispered her desired meal into his ear. Hayate made a disgusted face and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Hayate sat with Himeno and watched with interest. Himeno had just finished her fourth odango and picked plum rice ball and was now onto her fifth, "You really like those things mm?"<p>

Himeno nodded, "Wanna try one?"

Hayate smiled lovingly at her, "Sure. Why not?"

He picked up one from her plate and calmly took a bite. Himeno shut her eyes, waiting for him to spit it out, get sick, and then yell at her, wondering how she could eat something so disgusting. But all he did was smile, "It's interesting."

"You don't like it." Himeno stated sadly more than asked.

Hayate shook his head and finished off the rice ball, "I didn't say that."

Himeno beamed at him, feeling better about her strange craving.

Hayate smiled, "Finish eating and I'll help you with your homework."

"Ah, okay!" Himeno finished off the last of her rice balls.

Hayate sighed sadly. Only five minutes after Himeno had finished her breakfast was she by the sink throwing it up. He held her short hair back and gently patted her on the back. Through her vomiting, he could hear her crying, "It's okay. You'll be done soon."

Another ten minutes went by until she was finished. Her knees shook, and she would've fallen if Hayate hadn't been holding her, "I have you. I'm here..."

She lay her head against her chest, eyes closed and panting heavily. She was about to fall asleep until his voice startled her. She could feel the vibrations from his chest, "You need to rest."

Himeno shook her head, "I-I need...um, I need t-to...?"

"Rest." he finished for her.

She shook her head again and pushed away from him, "I h-have homework."

"Himeno?" Hayate called desperately, as she sat at the table and took out her books one by one.

She took out her papers, got organized, and turned to him, "Hmm?"

"I lo- just let me know if you need any help." he said quickly, his face red.

Himeno nodded, "I will."

* * *

><p>Kei pinched the bridge of his nose, peeking at Himeno who had fallen asleep at the table, her head in her history book, "How long did she last again?"<p>

"About ten minutes," Hayate repeated.

"I don't know what else we can do for her at this point." Kei frowned.

"You know what we need to do!" Goh cried furiously.

"We can't risk it. Do you know what would happen if they knew Himeno could turn into the White Prétear, and if they found out that she's pregnant with Hayate's child?!" Kei snapped.

"Then what the hell do you suggest?"Goh yelled.

Kei nodded for a second, "We'll see what happens today. If she keeps getting sick then I'm going to start tube feeding her tomorrow and I'll put her of IV hydration."

"Kei, she'll be miserable." Sasame reasoned.

"It's either that or we terminate the pregnancy...and Himeno doesn't want that." Kei argued.

"Doesn't want what?" Himeno yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"...I'm tube feeding you tomorrow." Kei told her hesitantly.

Himeno's eyes widened and she frowned, "What? No way! Why?"

"Because you have Hyperemesis Gravidarum. You're getting sick too often. You're losing weight when you should be gaining and you can't function properly." Kei explained.

"No!" Himeno yelled, "I can just lie in bed all day! I have school-

"You're not going to school," Sasame interrupted, "You're not well."

"Stop saying that! I have a life you know! I can't just stay here!" tears filled the Prétear's eyes.

Kei shrugged, "Too bad."

"I'm not staying." Himeno turned her head away, "I wanna go home."

"Really? You want to go somewhere where your parents don't want you?" Goh asked bluntly.

Himeno glanced at all of them, "I hate you."

"We're just doing what's best for you." Hayate reassured her.

"No you're not. You're doing what's best for you. You don't care. I'm fine and you're not-

"You're not okay Himeno!" Hayate yelled cutting her off, "You're killing yourself to save something that might not even survive!"

"Himeno," Goh started softly, "You're not well enough to carry a child. Please, just get rid of it."

Himeno stepped back, her eyes wide and full of tears. She shook her head, "No. You're wrong. You're lying."

"Either you get tube fed or I'm terminating the pregnancy. I'll force it if I have too." Kei clenched his fist in anger.

Himeno shook her head again, "No. I don't have too, and you can't force me to do anything! Kill my baby and I'll have all of you arrested."

"It's not a baby! It's a monster and it's destroying you!" Hayate seethed.

"I don't care!" Himeno screamed.

She winced and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Kei sighed, trying to calm himself down, "What hurts?"

"It's none of your business!" Himeno exclaimed, "Don't worry about it!"

"Himeno, if something hurts th-

"I said don't worry about it!" Himeno snarled at Sasame.

She stomped off to her room and slammed the door so hard that the frame cracked. She sat down with her back against the door. Placing her head between her knees, she began to cry.

"I still love you," she cried quietly to the baby inside her, "I'll always love you no matter what. I-I promise."

It's true. Himeno did love her child, but she didn't know if she could raise it. She took deep breaths and rocked back and forth, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

* * *

><p>"You're done. It's over now. It's okay." Hayate soothed, as Himeno crumpled into his arms. She had just finished being tube fed for the third time that day.<p>

"N-no more.." Himeno panted.

He rocked her back and forth and locked eyes with Kei, "Kei, look at her. We can't keep doing this to her. It's been two days and she's miserable and exhausted."

Kei nodded, his golden eyes sad, "It's our only option."

"No more." Himeno mumbled, close to tears.

"Shhhh." Hayate hushed, placing a kiss to her forehead, cheek, and neck.

"I'm gonna be sick." Himeno whispered nauseatingly.

"No," Kei cried quickly, "Fight it Himeno. Try your best to keep it down."

Himeno shook her head apologetically, before she leaned over in Hayate's lap and threw up into the trash can Goh held out for her.

"This is it," Sasame sighed, "There's nothing else we can do for her. We've tried everything."

"Good. Leave her." Takako mumbled.

Himeno had her head in Hayate's lap, while he stroked her hair. Her breathing was shallow. Kei filled a cup with ice cold water, "Here. You need to drink."

Hayate tilted her chin up and helped her drink. Once she was finished, her eyes fluttered close, "I-I'm okay."

"Himeno. We have to terminate the pregnancy." Kei said grimly.

Himeno's eyes flew open, "What?! No!"

"We don't have any other option." he told her gently.

"Please," Himeno begged, "One more chance."

"It's been nine weeks. There's no way you'll be able to carry the pregnancy full term. You'll either die or you'll miscarry. Your heart...your _body_ can't support it anymore. Your organs are going to fail." Sasame explained carefully.

"No, I don't believe that." Himeno whispered.

"You can't keep food down. You'll starve. We've tried different foods, you've been tube fed. Sometimes you can't keep down water, you can't take care of yourself You've lost 10 pounds in three days." Goh informed her.

"We can't do this anymore. Her case is too severe. We have to have her hospitalized." Kei finalized.


	10. Week 10

"I wanna see Himeno, I wanna see Himeno!" Shin cried, tugging on Goh's sleeve.

"You can't," Goh growled annoyingly, "I've told you, she's not well and you're too loud."

"I'll be quiet! I promise!" Shin cried.

"No." Goh said firmly.

"But Hayate gets to see her!" Shin wailed.

"Trust me Shin," Sasame cut in, "You wouldn't want to see Himeno. She's in very critical condition. Maybe in a few weeks if she's better. Why don't you make her a card?"

Shin grinned and nodded, happy with Sasame's suggestion. He ran off to go find his coloring crayons.

Goh turned towards Sasame, his face blank, "So...how is she really?"

Sasame sighed and removed his glasses, "She can't have more than one visitor at a time. Even when someone is visiting - just the smell of their deodorant or the food on their breath makes her sick. No bright lights, no noise, she can't sit up or stand, she can't take any vitamins, and sometimes she's unable to brush her teeth or shower."

Goh's mouth hung open, "It's gotten that bad?"

Kei nodded, joining in the conversation, "Her parents have withdrawn her from school. They tried sending a tutor to the hospital, but that didn't work out. She might have to repeat the year."

Goh winced, "Poor kid. Is she hooked up to a lot of crap?"

"Yup. An ECG and a bunch of Iv's to monitor blood, give her medicine, monitor the baby's heartbeat. She can't even be tube fed anymore. She get's all her food and vitamins through an IV. She even has to go to physical therapy so that she can get some exercise to prevent atrophy." Kei told him everything the doctor had told him.

"She just lies in a dark room all day?"

"Mawata tries to visit her everyday, but I guess Himeno doesn't want to see anyone. Even so, I'm going to try and go after work tomorrow. I'm sure she's lonely."

"And Hayate...?"

"He's...just being Hayate." Kei trailed off.

* * *

><p>A young nurse with light tan skin, mint green eyes, and long gray hair pulled into a bun carefully opened the door to Himeno's dimly lit room. She stepped in carefully and walked to Himeno's bedside, "How's my patient doing?"<p>

Himeno turned her sickly, tired gaze on her, "Azami? Cold..."

"You're cold?" Azami asked rhetorically, "It's probably your IV fluids. I'll warm those up for you and change them, bring in some blankets, and turn up the heating. In the meantime, are you up for a visitor?"

Himeno nodded slowly and Azami frowned worriedly, "Alright. I'll make sure he's prepared to enter."

_"You didn't eat before you came right? She's able to smell the food on your skin and your breath. No scented sprays, deodorants, shampoos? Okay, but make sure you're not too loud. Oh, and don't move around too much. Alright, you can go in."_

"Himeno?"

Himeno turned her head slowly, wincing at the rush of nausea, "Kei!"

Kei stood where he was. She looked so pale. So thin. He lost count of all the machines she was hooked up to, all the needles stuck in her arms. She was covered in blankets, and she had a bowl of ice and her mothers flowers on the desk next to her. He walked over slowly and took a seat in the chair next to her bed, "Hey."

Himeno turned away from him so that he couldn't see her teary eyes.

Kei sighed, "You're mad?"

"I wanna go home. I'm tired of being in this bed. I can't eat, I can't drink, I can't move, I have to repeat a year in school, I can't do anything anymore! I hate it here!" Himeno wailed.

Kei placed his hand on her back, "I know. You're lonely, you're sad, and you're frustrated. I'm sorry, but you have to understand that we were unable to take care of you with your condition. Being here is what's best for you and the baby."

"I don't care about the baby anymore," Himeno shouted, "I'm miserable and I just want it to end!"

Her eyes widened and brought both her hands up, the tips of her fingers covering her mouth. She leaned over the hospital bed and projectile vomited. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, it was chaotic. Kei gasped as he was pulled out of the chair and shoved towards the door, "I'm sorry sir, but you need to leave! Visiting hours are over!"

"It's okay Himeno." Azami soothed as Himeno puked and sobbed.

Kei watched the scene unfold from the glass window outside of Himeno's hospital room. He watched as a nurse checked all of Himeno's Iv's, he watched as another one pressed an oxygen mask to her face and gave her a shot. Wiping his eyes, the Knight of Light shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Days Later:<span>

"Do I really have to be in a wheelchair?" Himeno growled annoyingly.

"Yes," Azami replied, pushing Himeno back towards her room, "Every time you stand you get nauseous and you either dry heave or you get sick. Anyway, nice job in physical therapy, and your weight has gone up. In a few weeks you'll be able to eat and drink again!"

"Azami?" Himeno mumbled questionably, "Why aren't you mean to me?"

"Huh?" Azami looked at Himeno like she had two heads.

"My own parents, even some of my friends haven't been treating me well because I'm so young...and I'm pregnant. We're alone together all the time, you have so many opportunities to tell me how stupid I am, and how bad of a mother I'll be, but you don't." Himeno whispered curiously.

"Honestly, I don't very much care for teenage mothers, but seeing you...it seems as though you already love your baby so much. You're seriously debating on your three options. And you have HG! You're going through all of this, you're suffering for your child. I respect you." Azami smiled warmly.

"I'm not a slut. I'm not a whore." Himeno whispered.

Azami nodded, "I know. I always used to see you with that guy around town, and I know you two haven't been dating long but...he loves you...and you love him. You both seriously love each other. I can see that."

Himeno pondered this a moment, before giving a small smile, "Thank you."

"Here we are- oh!"

Azami stopped pushing Himeno as they came to the entrance to her room. Hayate was sitting in a chair waiting.

"H-Hayate...?" Himeno's eyes were wide.

"Excuse me sir!" Azami cried, "You can't be in here. You have to check in at the front desk, and you need to check with someone before entering this room."

"Himeno, we need to talk." Hayate stated seriously.

"Have you eaten before you c-

"Kei already told me all of this." Hayate interrupted.

"Alright," Azami rolled Himeno into the room and helped her into hospital bed. She hooked up Himeno to all the machines and tucked her in, "There you go. I'll leave you two alone, call me if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you later doll."

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she made her exit.

The room was silent, until Himeno shifted around in her bed, "So...how are you?"

"Let's just get to the point." Hayate cut in.

Himeno nodded shockingly, "Alright then."

"I love you Himeno, I always have and I always will. I love you so much, but...I'm a Leafé knight, one of the strongest in Leafénia. I have a title, certain expectations to live up to. It's against the rules for a Leafé knight to impregnate a human, a Prétear. In certain situations it's even forbidden for them to have relationships. If certain people found out, my title - my duty of a Leafé knight would be taken from me, I could be kicked out of Leafénia." Hayate explained.

Himeno resisted smiling, but on the inside she was beyond ecstatic. Hayate was risking his title and his duty as a Leafé knight for her and their child. He really did love her. Love sparkled in her pink eyes, "Oh, Hayate...I love you too!"

Hayate stood up slowly, his eyes covering his bangs. He tossed a dark yellow envelope onto Himeno's lap, "Here."

Himeno peered at it curiously, "What is this?"

She opened it and gasped loudly. Inside the envelope was a very thick stack of yen, "What is this for?"

"I love you Himeno. I want to be with you, I really do," Hayate repeated, "but I have no intentions of becoming a father. Use it for the baby."

Himeno took in a shaky breath as tears formed in her eyes, "Y-you're paying me off?"

"..."

"So...you're leaving me? You're just never going to see me again?" Himeno whispered brokenly.

"..."

"Why are you being like this?" Himeno wailed, "You just told me you loved me! How can you just leave?!"

"..."

"What about the baby? It needs it's father! You can't just leave, Hayate please!" Himeno sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I love you...Tulip-Head." Hayate whispered, slowly walking out of the room.

"What?! No, Hayate come back! Please don't go!" Himeno removed all the needles and ran after Hayate, despite the nausea that she could feel.

She looked around the empty hallway frantically. Shaking her head slowly, Himeno screamed, "HAYATE!"


	11. Week 11

Mawata looked up at her mother from the dining room table, "Mother?"

"Yes, Mawata?" Natsue inquired, dropping her spoonful of potatoes back onto her plate.

"When are you and dad going to go visit Himeno in the hospital?" Mawata asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe when she gets her head cleared of all that keeping-the-baby nonsense." Karou answered nonchalantly.

Mawata sighed, suddenly losing her appetite. She stood, dropping her folded napkin onto the table, "I'm done."

Mayune glanced at her parents, as she finished her peas, and her last bites of chicken. She stood, "I'm finished. Please excuse me."

She left the room and crept up the stairs. She placed herself in front of Mawata's door and knocked softly, _"Come in."_

The doorknob turned opening the door, and Mawata looked up from the book she was reading, "Hey. What's up Mayune?"

The eldest sister fiddled with the end of her loud dress, "W-when are you going to visit Himeno?"

Mawata pondered this for a moment, "Sometime next week."

"Can I go with you?" Mayune had whispered it so quietly, Mawata almost didn't hear her.

Her eyes wide with surprise, the green-hair girl nodded, "Of course."

Mayune nodded and began closing the door as she left, "Okay...thanks."

* * *

><p><em>"Hayate-mmmf...we-we-mmmf..should-mmmf..."<em>

_Himeno couldn't finish her breathless sentences as Hayate kissed her over and over._

_They were at Natsue's party. The party she was having to celebrate her and Karou's one year anniversary. Himeno squeaked as she fell back onto her bed with Hayate on top of her. She shuddered as Hayate trailed wet, hot, open mouthed kisses down the column of her milky throat, stopping to suckle on her pulse point._

_"What did you say?" Hayate panted, his mind cloudy._

_Himeno mumbled something that neither of them could understand, as she brought him down to kiss her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding against him._

_Hayate moaned against her mouth, "I love you."_

_Himeno removed Hayate's jacket, then his shirt, trailing her soft hands over his sculpted chest "I love you too."_

_Hayate smirked at her, his eyes clouded with lust, before fisting his hand in Himeno's pink locks and kissing her hard._

**3 weeks later:**

_"Hey Himeno," Goh called from the back, "Can you bring me the plate from table 8 please?"_

_"Sure!" Himeno called back. On Friday's when Goh had to close down the restaurant, she, Mawata, Takako and, Sasame would help clean up. She grabbed the plate filled with half a sandwich and fries and skipped to the kitchen where Mawata and Goh were washing dishes, "Where should I put it?"_

_"Over here Himeno." Sasame told her with a smile._

_Himeno turned to bring it to him, the smell of the onions wafting up to her. Her stomach lurched so suddenly, that the plate fell from her fingers and shattered on the tiled floor._

_Everyone turned swiftly. Their worried eyes trained on Himeno's bent over form. Takako was the first to speak, her sweet voice filling the room, "Are you alright?"_

_One hand over her mouth, Himeno shook her hand frantically. Her stomach lurched again, and she whimpered, stumbling to the sink and throwing up everything she had eaten that day. She rinsed out her mouth and leaned against the wall tiredly. She had been throwing up non-stop for the whole week._

_Her eyes widened. It had been almost a month since that night with Hayate..and she hadn't gotten her period. Was she -_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"You should sit down!"_

_"What just happened?"_

_"You guys, you guys," Himeno cried smiling nervously, "I'm fine okay?"_

_"Are you sure?" Mawata bit her lip worriedly._

_"Yeah," Himeno nodded, "It was just...the smell of those onions."_

_"Take a break, go get some water, and sit down until it's time to leave. I'll walk you home when we're finished." Goh told her firmly._

_Himeno nodded silently and everyone but Sasame went back to cleaning up, "Are you okay Sasame?"_

_Sasame opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had been the only one to hear what Himeno had said, "It was the smell of those onions that made you sick?"_

_Himeno's eyes widened. The tone of Sasame's voice made Himeno nervous, "I-yeah, but..it's nothing. There was mold on them and it made me sick."_

_"Onions don't mold in one day." Sasame narrowed his eyes skeptically._

_Himeno only smiled, "I'm okay Sasame. I'm okay."_

Himeno shut her eyes tight and rolled over. No. She didn't want to think about that day. Hayate had told Himeno that he loved her. He had held her and comforted her. Took things slow. She thought he had showed her how much he had loved her that night.

"I guess it was all a lie." Himeno whispered, her voice cracking.

She lay there alone in her hospital room. The only sounds were her crying and the rapid beeping of the machines that weren't hooked up. Azami had unhooked her so that she could change her IV fluids to warmer ones.

Himeno gasped and shot up in her hospital bed. A pulsation ran through her and her heart skipped a beat.

"A demon larva." she whispered horrifically.

She quickly but carefully pushed herself into the wheelchair that was beside her bed and wheeled herself down the hallway. Nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors were passed out in their rooms and the hallways. The feeling was getting stronger. She needed to get out. She needed to protect her baby, "Someone help me!"

She screamed when a demon larva tentacle came out of the ground and wrapped it around one of the wheels, throwing Himeno out of her wheelchair. Himeno cried out as her back hit one of the hospital walls.

She sat up slowly and could do nothing but stare, as the demon larva began to take it's true form. She didn't know what to do. She felt scared at sick at the same time. She was alone. Her baby was going to get hurt. Hands shaking, Himeno brought them to cover her stomach as she began to cry, rivers running down her face to drop on her hospital gown.

The demon larva screeched and lashed out a tentacle, aiming for Himeno's heart. Himeno screamed, hoping someone - anyone would come to her rescue.

"Oh no you don't!"

Himeno gasped as she was suddenly swept into the air. It felt like she was flying.

"You're okay Himeno." she opened her eyes to see Sasame had saved her. She almost started crying again.

Sasame set her down and told her to stay put as the knights fought the larva blindly. Himeno sat against the wall her eyes wide and her body shaking. For a brief second Goh met her eyes, "Get away from here! It's not safe for you!"

Himeno sat there in the same position, a few tears falling down her face. Goh growled, shooting flames at lashing tentacles, "Damnit! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Watch out!" Kei grabbed her and jumped into the air. The wheelchair would've hit Himeno right in the stomach if she had continued to sit there.

"Mannen, Hajime, Shin," Kei instructed to the children, "Stay here with Himeno and make sure she stays safe."

The children nodded and stood on either side of Himeno with Mannen in the middle. Himeno peered around them trying to see the fight. She should have been fighting too. She wondered if they would let her fight even though she was pregnant. She was still the Prétear. Maybe Hayate would start to love her again too. He would come back.

"Hey!" Goh shouted at the thrashing larva, "Leave her alone! I'm the one you want! Come at me!"

As the larva directed all it's attention to Goh - he, Sasame, and Kei all attacked at the same time hitting the core that they couldn't see. The demon larva shattered into a multicolored light and all was well again.

The knights flashed out of their uniforms and knelt next to Himeno while the younger knights were busy looking at the fish tank. Himeno couldn't help but painfully notice that everyone was their except for Hayate. She still had the envelope sitting on her hospital room dresser.

"Are you alright?" Kei asked her.

Himeno nodded. She wasn't going to be weak. She smiled, "I'm okay. It just scared me a little."

"We can't have demon larva showing up here. People are going to get hurt and we can't put up the containment field in such a small area." Sasame told them.

"She's only been in the hospital for a few weeks. She _has_ to stay here." Goh said, referring to Himeno.

"I can help fight," Himeno spoke up, "I'm still the Prétear."

"That's out of the question. You're sick." Kei told her.

"But I can still fight!" Himeno protested.

"Are you insane?" Goh asked her.

"No! I want to fight." Himeno almost shouted.

"Himeno you don't understand..." Kei pulled a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"I'm not even that far along! I'm still rightfully Prétear. You guys need me!" Himeno continued to argue.

"Himeno you're not fighting and that's final!" Sasame told her firmly.

Himeno was about to protest again, but the sudden feeling of the baby moving and squirming around inside her made her extremely nauseous. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, "Oh God, make it stop."

"Is it active?" Kei asked her.

"Very." Himeno breathed.

She whimpered, bringing a hand to cover her mouth and nose. Suddenly, she could smell everything. She could smell the scent of food on Goh from his restaurant, Kei's shampoo, and the coffee Sasame had drank earlier, "You guys reek."

The Leafé knights stepped away from her quickly, forgetting that Himeno's senses were overly sensitive.

"You're too sensitive," Sasame pointed out, "You can't just stop in the middle of the fight when you get ill."

Himeno opened her eyes to glare at them. Her answer was slightly muffled as she spoke through her hand, "No I won't. I won't stop fighting no matter what. You need me. I'm the only one who can see the core."

Himeno watched as Kei bit his lip and looked away. She could tell his resolve was weakening, "A Leafé knight is supposed to act as the Prétear's shield anyway. I'm not supposed to get hurt. I won't get hurt. Please, just let me try."

Kei finally met her gaze, "One chance. That's it."

Himeno eyes lightened up, "Really?!"

He nodded once, "But you have to wait until your better. When your senses are not so sensitive and when you can keep food down."

"It's better for you to fight now than when you're too far along." Goh added.

Himeno grinned, "Thank you! I'll do well, I promise!"

The older knights smiled back at her and disappeared in their own swirls of color, "See you tomorrow."

"Himeno!"

The tulip-headed girl turned to see Azami running towards her. Her eyes were glassy with tears, "Azami...?"

Azami fell to her knees at Himeno's side, "Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking leaving your room?! Oh my god, you're bleeding! You're arm!"

Himeno looked down to see a small stain of blood on the arm of her hospital gown, "It's no big deal."

Azami's eyes almost popped out of her head, "What about the baby? I'm going to get another wheelchair. We need to do an ultrasound immediately."

Worry flooded Himeno's body. Azami's tone made her scared. No, the baby was fine. Azami was just overreacting. She had been sitting in the same place the whole time. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and she was pulled into a wheelchair.

"I'm sure you're both fine," Azami reassured her, "It's just a precaution."

Himeno bit her lip and nodded. All she had done was sit there. What if the knights couldn't be her shield quick enough? What if the baby got hurt? What if Hayate never came back?


	12. Week 12

Himeno chewed on her fingernails, a pad of paper and a pen sitting in her lap.

"What exactly are you trying to figure out?" Mayune asked her.

"I told you that Hayate paid me off right?" Himeno waited for her sisters to nod, "Well, he told me to use it for the baby so I'm going too. I'm just trying to figure out the cost of everything."

She cleared her throat when her voice cracked. Looking up when she felt a comforting hand on her arm, she smiled at Mayune, a single tear sliding down her face, "It'll be okay...right?"

Mawata gave a small smile, "Of course it will be. You have money right now so that's good. Maybe the knights can build another house for you in Leafénia. Once you find out if it's a boy or a girl, it might be easier to shop for things."

Himeno laughed a humorless laugh, "Never thought Hayate would abandon me like this. I never thought it'd be me in this situation. But in the end I'm going to die either before or after I give birth so why does it matter?"

She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes and shoulders shaking, as she began to silently cry, one hand on her bulging stomach. She was bigger than she was supposed to be due to how strong the fetus was. She was worried how she would look when she was nine months.

"Himeno..." Mayune and Mawata drawled out worriedly.

"It'll be okay," Himeno whispered to her stomach, "We'll both be okay."

She shook violently with fear. The baby would be growing faster and stronger - living inside her for nine months. She didn't want to die. She was terrified. Black spots began to appear in her vision. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she held her head in her hands.

Mayune and Mawata screamed their sister's name when Himeno fell out of her bed and hit the floor, "Azami! Someone help my sister!"

* * *

><p>"He. Paid. Her Off?!" Goh's eyes burned with rage. He tried his very hardest to not burn the envelope.<p>

Mawata nodded slowly, "Yes. He said he had no intentions of becoming a father. That his duty as a Leafé knight was more important. He needed to focus on that and gave her money for the baby."

"He's such an idiot." Kei growled.

"That explains why we haven't seen much of him." Sasame mumbled.

"Hey," Azami announced her presence, "Himeno's fine. The stress from whatever she was thinking about caused her to panic, which caused her fainting. It happens quite often, especially in pregnant teenagers. She's fine. Just a little bump on the head."

"Did you know about this?!" Goh raged, shoving the envelope in Azami's face.

The nurse blinked and stepped back, "Yes, yes I did."

"Do you know what happened?" Sasame asked, hoping to get more info to add to Mawata's answer.

Azami shrugged, "We found her in the hallway that day screaming her head off and getting sick. She was disturbing the other patients. We tried taking her back to her room, but she began to kick and hit so we had to restrain her."

"Aw, man," Goh mumbled sadly.

"What is she doing now?" Mayune asked curiously.

"She's resting. I have to go heat up her IV fluids. You can visit her if you want." Azami's bowed before walking off.

"Let's go," Mawata led the way to room numer 204. She knocked on the door, getting Himeno's attention before walking in.

"Hey guys," Himeno smiled weakly. She was shaking slightly.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Kei asked her.

Himeno shrugged, "Could be better."

Sasame narrowed his eyes and tossed the envelope onto her lap, "Here."

Himeno's eyes widened, "I thought - I - where did you-

"You knocked it over when you fell. Why didn't you tell us?" Goh frowned.

"I didn't know how," Himeno whispered.

"Now we know why he hasn't been around much," Sasame mumbled.

"Really?" Himeno looked up at them, "You haven't seen him at all?"

Kei shook his head, "Not since the day he told us he was going to visit you."

Himeno bit her lip hard, "Oh..."

"What are you going to do?" Goh asked hesitantly.

"I'm still keeping it," Himeno answered, "I'll raise my baby with or without him."

Kei sighed, "Himeno-"

"Stop," Himeno interrupted harshly, "I'm tired of all the lectures. I'm keeping it no matter what anyone says and no matter what happens. I just can't bare the thought of carrying a child for nine months - going through all of this - just to hand it over to some stranger. I already love it so much. I can't part with it."

"We'll adopt it!"

Himeno's breath caught in her throat, and she turned her wide eyes to the hopeful voice. It was Takako.

"What?" Himeno breathed.

"We'll adopt your baby," Takako repeated, her eyes sparkling, "You don't have to give the baby to a stranger because you know us, you could see the baby whenever you wanted too. You and Hayate. You could do open-adoption. It's perfect."

Himeno was speechless along with everybody else. Takako and Sasame adopting her baby? Her mind was short-circuiting. She stared at her shaking hands that were clutching the hospital blanket tightly. How could she say no? She knew how desperately Takako and Sasame wanted a baby, but her baby? She wanted the baby too.

"We'll take such great care of your baby. You're too young to raise a child anyway. Think of the better life the child can have with two parents and a stable home," Takako continued happily, "You won't regret it. I-

"Stop talking," Mawata interrupted harshly, "Stop. Talking."

"Mawata," Himeno whispered, "It's okay."

"No it's not okay!" Mawata cried, turning back to Takako, "How dare you! You already know she's struggling with her decisions and everything else that's happening, and now you're trying to pressure her to give her baby up to _you_!? You're just making everything worse! Himeno is going to be a great mom and the baby will have a stable home!"

"I was just trying to help.." Takako mumbled.

"No you weren't," Mayune piped in, "You were trying to help _yourself_. You're basically insulting her. Sure she may be young, but it doesn't mean she's not going to be a great mom. I know my sister, and she'll probably be one of the best mom's ever! You don't think I see the look in your eyes when Himeno talks about the pregnancy? You want children so desperately that you're trying to pressure Himeno like that? That's horrible."

Himeno's heart skipped when she saw the tears shining in Takako's eyes, "Wait, wait, wait!"

All eyes were locked on her. Himeno smiled even though there were tears shining in her eyes as well, "I'll think about it okay Takako? You and Sasame would make great parents huh? You're right. I want to keep it, but that may not be the best option. I have to think about the baby's life - not my own. You two will be the first people I call if I give it up."

Before anyone could say anything, Himeno turned and pressed a button to call in Azami, "Can you guys go now? I'm not feeling well."

"Sure," Sasame finally spoke.

"See you later kiddo," Goh patted Himeno on the head.

"Bye Himeno. We'll see you tomorrow." Mawata and Mayune smiled.

"Bye," Takako was practically glowing. She winked at her and Mawata glared, "Hope to hear from you soon."

Azami bowed in the doorway as everybody left. She cleared her throat, "What's the matter Himeno?"

Himeno met Azami's eyes. A tear slid down her cheek, "C-can you call my parents? Ask them if they can make an appointment to send an adoption agent here?"

Azami's eyes widened, "Himeno are you-

More tears fell down Himeno's pale cheeks. She clutched the blanket as tight as she could, "Please? Please just do it..."

* * *

><p>"You haven't said anything to me yet," Takako mumbled, as she and Sasame walked through the brightly, green, colored grass in Leafenia.<p>

"How could you even think of adopting Himeno and Hayate's child?" Sasame asked her, releasing her hand.

Takako narrowed her eyes at him, "You want children just as desperately as I do! We decided on adoption that day you told me that I couldn't get pregnant. I didn't want a surrogate and you didn't want to use a sperm donor. We both know Himeno and Hayate's personality traits, we're both financially stable, done with school, you can still be a Leafé knight, I can be a stay-at-home mom. This is perfect Sasame! This is a sign."

Sasame let Takako's words sink in and soon he was smiling. Him and Takako and their new baby living in a cottage in Leafenia. He hugged Takako close to him and kissed the top of her head, "Okay."

"She's not fit to raise a child." Takako burrowed her face in Sasame's chest.

* * *

><p>Azami taped softly on the door of Himeno's hospital room, "Next Wednesday, 1:30PM."<p>

"K."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Azami whispered.

"..."

"Well, your decision doesn't have to be final. It's just a meeting. Don't let anybody pressure you! It's solely your decision and your decision alone Himeno." with that said, Azami left the dark room.

Himeno buried her face into her pillow and began to scream and sob loudly, her sad sounds muffled by the cushy material of her pillow.


	13. Week 13

Azami gently pulled Himeno's hair into a ponytail as she threw up into a bowl, "Just when I thought you were getting better. I guess you're not ready for water or soft foods yet."

Himeno groaned and slumped back into her bed. Azami picked up the bowl, "I'll get you some ice. My, my, my, she's giving you a lot of trouble isn't she?"

Himeno's eyes almost popped out of her head. She looked at Azami who had her hand slapped over her mouth, "W-what did you say?"

Azami shook her head frantically, "I-I didn't mean too! I-

"I'm having a...a girl?" Himeno whispered placing a hand over her stomach.

Azami sighed and nodded, "Yes, yes you are. It's quite strange and very rare, but we were able to see the sex of the baby. I was going to tell you when you called me in yesterday, but I decided against it when you told me that you wanted to meet with an adoption agent."

Himeno slapped a hand over her own mouth and bit her palm, trying to keep herself from crying. She was having a girl. A baby girl. She could picture what her baby girl would look like. Knowing the gender of her child made her care for it even more. She tried to shut off her motherly instincts, "No, no, no!"

"Hey," Azami placed her hand on Himeno's shoulder, "You need to stop freaking out. She can feel your stress."

Himeno began to do the breathing exercises that Sasame taught her and soon she was feeling much better, "I'm okay."

"I already love her so much," Himeno admitted quietly, after a few minutes of dead silence.

Azami folded her arms across her chest, "Of course you do. It's your baby, your flesh and blood."

"I need you to call Kei. I need to talk to him!"

"He was your doctor before you were admitted right?" Azami asked. When Himeno nodded she complied, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for being here Kei," Himeno sniffled.<p>

Kei patted her hand affectionately, "No problem. Are you nervous?"

"More like terrified," Himeno corrected, "I talked to my parents this morning and they sounded so happy. They told me as soon as the adoption is finalized, I can move back home and we can pretend like none of this ever happened." Himeno told him sadly.

"Whatever decision you make. Whether it's keeping it or giving it up for adoption. You'll never be able to move on. I can tell that no matter what happens, you'll always be involved in that child's life." Kei gave a small smile.

"It's a girl Kei. I'm having a girl," Himeno announced quietly.

"Congratulations!" Kei smiled widely.

Before Himeno could respond, there was a small tap at the door. She looked up to see a woman to looked to be at least 32. She had long, bright, neon red hair pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, a white undershirt with a black jacket over, black rimmed glasses, and black flats, "Are you Himeno Awayuki?"

"Yes," Himeno answered quietly.

The woman's eyes brightened and she rushed over to Himeno, sticking her hand out, "I'm very pleased to meet you Himeno. My name is Chiyo Takayama and I'll be your adoption agent."

Himeno shook the girls hand as Chiyo took a seat, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Chiyo smiled, "So, I understand you're interested in closed adoption?"

Himeno frowned, "No, no, no! I'm interested in open-adoption."

Chiyo's expression soon mirrored Himeno's as she took out a clipboard and began to scribble stuff out, "Really now? Hmm, your parents told me closed..."

Himeno huffed and glanced over at Kei before giving her full attention. Chiyo fixed her glasses and gestured towards Kei, "Is this the father?"

Himeno's face heated up and before she could sputter out her answer Kei began to talk with an amused smile adorning his face, "No. I'm just a close friend. The father really isn't in the picture right now."

"I'm so sorry," Chiyo mumbled writing something on her clipboard, "How far along are you?"

"13 weeks."

"Okay," Azami locked eyes with Himeno, "Do you know what you're having?"

"I'm having a girl," Himeno announced proudly.

"Now, why are you considering adoption?" Azami asked her.

Himeno bit her lip and Kei squeezed her hand, "Um, I'm only 16. I want to go to school and have a life of my own. I don't know if I can take care of my baby. I don't have anybody to help me, no job. I really want my child to have two parents and a good home. If I decide to keep her, I don't know where I'll live. I want her to have toys and be able to have her own room. S-she's not going to have grandparents. My step mom and my dad don't support me, my real mom is um...dead. I want my baby to have everything t-that I might not be able to provide."

Chiyo handed Himeno a tissue, "You're getting upset. What are you feeling when you think of giving your baby up?"

"Sad," Himeno's voice cracked.

"Why?"

Himeno's face turned red and twisted with sadness as Kei hugged her, "I don't know."

Kei pressed Himeno's face into his shoulder soothingly as her frail body was wracked with sobs, "Shhhhh."

After a few minutes, Himeno composed herself and pulled away from Kei and took another tissue, "I-I want to keep her, but I know I can't support us both. I don't have anywhere to live. I have money, but it won't last long. I don't have a job. It's better for both of us if my baby is with people who can care for her."

Chiyo nodded and smiled, happy with Himeno's answer, "What would you want in an open-adoption family?"

Himeno answered, even though she already had a couple picked out, "I want to be able to send birthday presents and presents for other holidays, I want to see pictures and videos, I want to be able to visit, and send her pictures and call her."

Chiyo wrote something down on her clipboard, "Most couples are open to those requests. Adoption is going to be one of the hardest things that you'll ever do. Now, the next step would be to look at what we call a profile book to find couples that you may-"

"Well," Himeno interrupted gently. "I kind of already have a couple picked out. Their names are Takako and Sasame."

"Here take this," Chiyo told her handing her two small pieces of paper, "My card. One for you and one for them. I'll meet up with them privately and we'll work something out."

Himeno nodded and wiped at her eyes. Chiyo smiled sympathetically, "I'll see you in a few weeks. Call me if you need me."

Himeno nodded as Chiyo made her exit. She handed Kei one of the cards, "I don't want to see them until I make my decision."

"That's understandable," Kei muttered.

"What if I can't do it?" Himeno whispered.

"What is your issue with giving your daughter up to Sasame and Takako?" Kei asked her.

"Takako hates me. I heard her talking to Sasame. She thinks that I'm being a burden and she's upset that Sasame has been worrying and taking care of me. I feel like once she adopts my baby she's not going to let me see her as much as I would like too. I feel like it's going to be her, my baby, and Sasame - and then me barely seeing her once a year." Himeno cried.

Kei absorbed Himeno's words, "If that's how you feel than find another couple, but to be honest, once you sign the papers, you're signing away your legal right. It's no longer 'your baby.' it's Sasame and Takako's baby. They'll be the parents and they can do whatever they want."

"Mawata showed me a website on her computer about mom's who gave away their baby, and then the couple changed everything - moved away, changed their phone number, wouldn't let the birth mom come visit," Himeno continued.

"You really think Takako and Sasame would do that?"

Himeno shook her head, "I'm not doing it. She's my baby."

"I would talk to them about it before making any rash decisions," the knight advised.

"You think I should confront them about it?" Himeno arched a single brow.

Kei nodded, "Tell them your concerns. Get a lawyer."

Himeno nodded, determination shining in her tired eyes, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Takako and Sasame walked briskly into Himeno's room. They were practically glowing, "Himeno!"<p>

Himeno looked up nervously, "Hey guys..."

"Congratulations on finding out you're having a girl! We've already started thinking of names!" Takako gushed.

"We talked to Mrs. Takayama," Sasame grinned, "She said everything is fine! Our records are clean, we're financially stable."

"Thank you for choosing us," Takako told her kindly.

Himeno bit her lip and Sasame frowned, "Something's wrong."

"I heard you and Takako talking in the kitchen when I was released from The Tree Of Life," Himeno started, "She was crying because she was upset that you were spending all of your time taking care of me."

"Oh that," Takako waved it off, "That was awhile ago, and it's fine now-

"Because I'm giving you my baby!" Himeno interrupted harshly.

Takako stepped back a bit. Sasame's eyes softened, "That's not it at all."

"Yes it is," Himeno yelled, "I heard you Takako! '_Why couldn't she just keep her damn legs closed?' 'She's an idiot.' 'She should just get rid of it!' 'She's such a burden.' 'God I can't stand her!'_ I heard everything, but when suddenly I'm considering letting you two adopt my baby, you like me again!"

"...What are you saying?" Takako whispered, her voice watery.

"I want to see my baby whenever I want too. I want pictures, phone calls, videos, I want to be able to send her presents and pictures," Himeno started.

"Well, of course we'll let you see her," Sasame promised, "But it won't be your baby anymore. I don't want you coming over everyday and holding her. Maybe a couple times a year, bu-

"A year!?" Himeno cried.

"You want to be a mom without actually being a mom," Takako accused, "It's not fair to us. We want a family Himeno. Me, Sasame, and a baby. Not Me, Sasame, a baby, and you."

Himeno trembled.

"You should be giving your baby up because you want her to have a stable life," Sasame told her, "Not so that the adoptive parents can handle all the finances and everything while you visit everyday and coddle _their_ baby."

"We'll still let you be apart of her life Himeno," Takako said softly handing her a tissue, "Just not as a mom, but as a family friend. We were planning on telling her about you when she was older."

Himeno shook her head. That's not what she wanted.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Sasame said as if reading her mind, "It's about giving the baby what it needs..what it _deserves_ and what it deserves is a family. Not a 16 year old with no job, no money, no place to live, it not having grandparents, a father figure...a _family_."

"I'll be her family," Himeno whispered shakily, "I'll get a job, I have money, I'll find somewhere to live. I only need her and she only needs me."

"You need a reality check," Takako sneered, "You won't get a job, you won't find anywhere to live because your in the hospital, the money that Hayate used to _pay you off_ won't even last you two months. She'll need more than you. She needs a dad, toys, space to play, a family, love, a _real_ life! Himeno, we can provide that!"

"Throughout my entire pregnancy you both have told me that either I'm going to die or the baby is going to die, but now all of a sudden we're both fine?" Himeno asked.

"..."

"I can't breathe," Himeno whispered suddenly.

"I know it's scary and overwhelming," Sasame told her, "But it'll be fine. You'll sign the papers, and let us adopt your baby."

"No. I can't breathe," Himeno wheezed, placing a hand over her slowly beating heart.

Takako screamed as all of the machines that Himeno was attached to began blinking and screeching and glowing red. Himeno's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp to the side. Sasame caught her and pressed his shaking fingers to her wrist, "Himeno!? Himeno!?"


	14. Week 14

3 of the 7 Leafé knights, Takako, Mawata, and Mayune were all crowded into Himeno's small hospital room. Yayoi was out in the waiting room because she couldn't stop crying, and Karou and Natsue hadn't picked up their phone when the hospital called.

"This was bound to happen eventually," Kei mumbled sadly, sipping his tea.

"She's lucky Azami got to her in time." Mawata, glanced at Sasame and Takako.

"Yes, very lucky," Azami's gray nurses shoes squeaked against the floor as she walked in, "I was greatly concerned that using the AED would electrocute the baby, but as far as I can tell from the ultrasound, she's unharmed."

"She?" Mayune's mouth fell open.

"Yes, she's having a girl. Now, I've been hearing that you want to have Himeno discharged?" Azami quirked her eyebrow at Kei worriedly.

"We want to what!?" Takako's eyes burned with anger.

Azami placed a cold rag on Himeno's forehead, "It seems like you all need to discuss something. I'll go heat up her IV fluids."

"Yes, I'm planning on discharging her," Kei told her simply once Azami had exited. He sipped his tea.

"Why!?" Takako raged.

"The hospital can't do anything for her. She's unhappy here and it's wasting her parents' money. At least in Leafénia we know the cause of her health problems. Here, they don't." Kei explained.

"Well, why did we put her in here in the first place?" Goh was curious.

"So that I could do more research on Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Plus, I rearranged her room so that she'll be more comfortable." Kei tossed his paper cup into the recycle bin.

"Won't it be kind of awkward with her living with Sasame and I?" Takako flipped her black hair over her shoulder, "considering she's giving us our baby."

Kei narrowed his golden eyes at her. He was getting sick of Takako's baby fever, "I highly doubt she's giving her baby to you and Sasame. In fact, you two were the cause of her heart stopping. I specifically told you two that she was having mixed feelings and that you should stay away for awhile. You didn't listen."

"She might not be able to have children after this. The way the child is destroying her insides. I can see it in her eyes. She desperately wants to keep this baby." Goh's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"She's moving back in with us and that's final. Whether you and Sasame like it or not. You two can move out if it'll really be that difficult." Kei finalized.

"Can we still come visit?" Mawata asked hopefully despite the thick aura in the room.

He smiled at her, "Of course. I'm sure she'll get lonely."

Takako huffed and stomped out of the room, tears of anger falling down her pale cheeks.

The room was thick with tension. Sasame had left soon after to chase after his fiance.

"She'll stay overnight and we'll have her discharged tomorrow. I'm going to fill out her paperwork - and Mawata, Goh, Mayune, I'd appreciate it if you could go back to the guest room and setup for her return."

The trio nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"We've moved her around this much and she didn't even wake up?!" Mayune frowned, watching Kei tuck her sister into bed.<p>

Himeno's room was bigger. Instead of the twin sized bed she used to sleep on it was a king sized mattress. The bedding set was silk and pink with white tulip print. A medium sized wooden clothing cabinet was pushed against the wall along with a dresser. Her mother's flowers were sitting on the small desk closest to her bedside.

"Her body is exhausted. The baby gets stronger everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. Someone will keep watch to make sure her heart or other organs don't start shutting down." Kei fluffed Himeno's pillow.

"Isn't she supposed to start fighting soon?" Mayune opened a light pink compact mirror.

"I told her she could when she could keep food down, but now I'm not so sure. Come on, let's let her rest." the trio exited Himeno's room, shutting the door softly.

They walked into the main room where Goh was sitting at the kitchen table watching Shin and Hajime play with blocks while Mannen played with a shard of ice in his hand, and Takako was sitting with her arms crossed and a pout on her face while Sasame rubbed her back.

"Himeno's still asleep. I don't think she'll be waking up for awhile."

Goh stood and nodded at Kei's words, "Come on girls, I'll take you back home."

"Oh, alright," Mayune turned to look back at Kei, "Let us know if her condition changes. Oh, and take care of her please!"

* * *

><p>Himeno, look look!" Shin cried happily, holding up his coloring book.<p>

"Mine too, mine too!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Keep it down will ya'?" Mannen huffed, going back to his 250 piece puzzled

Currently, Himeno, Hajime, Mannen, and Shin were sitting on her bed, covered in crayons while Mannen tried to work on his puzzle, and Himeno, Hajime, and Shin coloring in thick coloring books. Himeno looked up from her own picture to look at Shin's. He had colored a picture of a bunny yellow. She grinned, "It's very cute Shin, and you stayed in the lines!"

She glanced at Hajime's book. He had colored a blue whale, "It's very neat. Nice job!"

Shin flipped his page and picked up and orange crayon, "What did you color?"

This time, Himeno held up her coloring book, "A cat."

"I like cats," Shin commented.

"Hey guys," Goh tapped on the door before entering, "It's time for lunch."

"Awww," Hajime groaned, "But we want to keep coloring with Himeno!"

"Hey now," Himeno smiled warmly at Hajime, "You can eat lunch in here with me and after you're finished we can keep coloring and Mannen can finish his puzzle!"

"No way," Goh shook his head, "The smell of the food will make you sick."

"Hajime, Mannen, Shin. Go wash up please." Himeno told the children gently, ignoring Goh's comment.

Hajime and Mannen hopped of the bed and raced out of the room. Before he left, Shin threw his little arms around Himeno's neck and squeezed her tight, "You're gonna be a good mommy."

Himeno stared shockingly at Shin's retreating form, her eyes wide. Goh smiled widely at her, "He's right you know."

Himeno shrugged, "I don't know..."

"But you can't have them eating in here. You know the smell will make you sick." Goh scolded.

Himeno bit her lip, "Can you shut the door. I want to talk to you."

Goh nodded and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat on Himeno's bed, "What's up kiddo?"

"I know he doesn't want anything to do with me, but I still love him with all of my heart. It's been a month," Himeno's voice cracked, "Where's Hayate?"

Goh froze and scratched his head. He opened his mouth to talk, but Himeno beat him to it.

"Please," Himeno clutched the blanket tightly, "Please tell me."

Goh sighed and ran a hand over his face, "He's away right now. He's safe. He's further into Leafenia fulfilling what he thinks is his duty as a knight. He fights demon larva sometimes. Ones that haven't hatched yet, but if they do hatch - and we're not around - he'll fight them blindly."

Himeno looked at him tearfully, "Does he ever ask about me?"

"We don't actually talk to him," Goh placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's just what Sasame sees when he's listening for Hayate. He's cut off all contact with us right now."

Himeno bit her lip and nodded, "Oh."

"It'll be okay," Goh promised her, "We'll help you figure everything out. We'll help you get back on your feet."

"Thanks Goh," Himeno whispered brokenly.

"Do you want a hug?" Goh's dark, red eyes were sad.

Himeno nodded and leaned into Goh's chest when he wrapped her arms around her small body. Her crying was muffled as her fragile body shook with every sob.

"Shhhhh," Goh hushed.

"W-why doesn't he love m-me any-anymore?" Himeno sobbed.

* * *

><p>Takako bit her lip guiltily. She had been walking to her and Sasame's room when she had stopped to eavesdrop of Goh and Himeno's conversation about Hayate. She felt horrible.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Takako squeaked and jumped. Startled, she turned to see Kei staring at her suspiciously, "I-I'm not doing anything!"

"Why are you outside Himeno's room then?" Kei folded his arms across his chest.

"I was going to ask if she was feeling better," Takako lied quickly.

"Why? You don't even like Himeno," Kei pointed out bluntly.

Sadness was clear in Takako's eyes. That wasn't true. She loved Himeno, "No..."

"Well, if you don't mind," Kei changed the subject, "I need to check on my patient."

He knocked on Himeno's door before opening it and closing it behind him in Takako's face. He was surprised to see the young mother-to-be crying, "Are you alright?"

Himeno pulled away from Goh and rubbed at her swollen eyes, "Uh-huh."

Kei and Goh made eye contact. Through facial expressions, Goh told his brother that he would tell him everything later.

They all jumped when, a loud crash was heard from another room.

_"Dammit Shin!"_

Goh groaned as he heard the youngest Leafé knight start to cry, "Duty calls."

"Thanks Goh," Himeno called after him, as the fire knight made his exit.

"What happened?" Kei opened one of Himeno's drawers and took out a stethoscope along with some other medical tools.

"I-I just miss Hayate," Himeno sighed.

"I'm sure he misses you too," Kei told her, "But right now he just needs some time to himself."

Himeno bit her lip harder. She didn't want to cry again, "Oh..."

"Lift your shirt up," Kei instructed, placing the stethoscope in his ears.

Himeno hesitated but did as she was told. She winced at how big her belly was. She looked to be 5 or 6 months when in reality, she was only 3 months. It scared her to imagine how big she would be as she got further into her pregnancy. She peered sadly at the stretch marks she could see forming.

"I can get you some cream that'll help with stretch marks," Kei offered.

Himeno nodded embarrassedly, but couldn't help but start crying again. No wonder Hayate didn't love her anymore. Her breasts and stomach were growing by the second, her feet and ankles were swollen, her hair lifeless, her eyes tired, and her face pale.

Kei's eyes softened, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm gross," Himeno whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

Kei sighed and took the stethoscope out of his ears, "You're not gross. You're pregnant. Your body is just changing so that it can be prepared for labor - so that you can carry your daughter properly. Okay?"

Himeno nodded her head and wiped her tears, feeling better at Kei's words, "Okay."

Kei smiled at her and put the stethoscope in his ears. He pressed the end to Himeno's stomach, apologizing when she jumped due to the cold metal, "Sorry."

He looked up at her, "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Himeno's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly, reaching out her shaking hands for the stethoscope. He handed it to her with a warm smile, and once she had it in her ears, he began to try to find the baby's heartbeat blindly. Only when Himeno gasped loudly, did he know that he had found it.

"Oh my gosh," Himeno breathed, "Kei that's amazing!"

"She's a strong one," Kei said, referring to the tiny being inside of Himeno.

Himeno nodded happily as she listened to the small thumps. Her daughter was strong and healthy snuggled up in her womb. Himeno's eyes saddened slightly. She wished she had somebody to share this incredible moment with.

Kei let her listen to the heartbeat for a full ten minutes before he took the stethoscope back so that he could continue the examination. He frowned when he checked Himeno's heart, "Your heartbeat however, is not so strong."

The tulip-headed girl lowered her head ashamedly, but looked up when Kei cleared his throat, "May I ask how you want to give birth?"

Himeno perked up instantly. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, she had known what she wanted, "I want to give birth here and I want it natural. No c-section. I don't want any drugs either."

Kei's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Are you insane!?"

Himeno frowned, "Of course I'm not insane. Are you?"

Kei shook his head, "There's no way I'm allowing that. Giving birth here sure, vaginally possibly, but natural? Hell. No."

"Why?" Himeno whined.

"Because you're going to die," Kei stated matter-of-factly.

"No," Himeno cried, "Kei you know me. You know I'm stronger than this. I won't die. I'll live and my baby will be healthy and I'll be healthy. I want an all natural birth."

"We'll discuss this further into your pregnancy," Kei sighed heavily, "Can I feel for movement?"

Himeno nodded and stiffened when Kei put both his hands on her rounding belly. She winced as she felt the child move around restlessly inside of her.

Kei smirked, "She's an active one. Just like her mother."

Himeno laughed.

"She hasn't started kicking has she?" Kei pressed more firmly on Himeno's stomach.

Himeno shook her head, "No."

"Good. That would worry me a bit.." Kei mumbled.

"What? Why!?" Himeno cried.

"Because it's _way_ to early for that," Kei told her, "For your situation, it's normal to feel movement, but not kicking."

"Ah.." Himeno made sure to take mental notes of everything that Kei told her.

"Can we stop now?" Himeno pleaded as her vision began to tunnel.

"Are you feeling sick?" Kei asked.

Himeno nodded, feeling like she was going to throw up, "Can I have some water please?"

"You can't keep water down," Kei pulled Himeno's shirt down and stood, "I can get you a cup of ice."

"But I don't want ice," Himeno whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Kei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I want water!" Himeno demanded angrily.

Kei took a stepped back. Shocked at Himeno's outburst, "Himeno, you-

"I'm tired of sucking on ice cubes, I'm tired of getting sick for even getting a craving, and I'm tired of passing out all the time. I'm always tired. I want a normal pregnancy!" Himeno covered her eyes with her hands and the room began to spin.

Kei sighed, finally giving in, "We'll start you on water next week to see if you can keep it down. Then fruit juice, soft foods, and maybe you'll be able to eat normally again."

Himeno's eyes brightened, "Okay!"

Kei smiled at her happiness and turned to leave, "Get some rest."

"No," Himeno cried after him, "I promised the kids they could eat in here."

"It'll make you sick," Kei told her.

"I don't care. I promised," Himeno said firmly.

Kei smiled at her as he opened the door, "You're gonna be a good mom."


	15. Week 15

"You're not supposed to be out of bed!" Kei seethed, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"I feel fine," Himeno lied, walking shakily towards the main room, "It's so boring just lying there. I almost died of boredom."

She finally stumbled her way into the main room and over to the table. She sat down and winced at the pain from walking on her swollen feet and ankles.

"You look pale," Goh commented, noticing the dark bags that stood out from under Himeno's eyes.

"Go. Back. To. Bed." Kei demanded.

"No."

"Himeno, you need to be hooked up to that IV," Kei explained, "It's what gives you the proper nutrients that you and your baby need."

"I know but..." Himeno trailed off and sighed.

"But what?" Kei pushed.

Himeno lowered her eyes and shrugged.

"You can tell us," Goh encouraged, "We won't be mad."

"Can I go see my parents? Just for a little while?" Himeno asked softly.

"What?!" Kei's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I want to talk to them. Tell them what's been happening. They can hear the baby's heartbeat...maybe they'll love me again," Himeno whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Goh commented uneasily.

"They hit you remember?!" Mannen cried.

"I know, but they were mad and that was awhile ago. Maybe things are better," Himeno defended her parents and lifted her eyes to meet Kei's golden ones and Goh's dark red ones, "Please? Give me 1 hour? Then I'll come back and I'll stay in bed and do whatever you say. I promise."

Kei sighed, his resolve weakening, "Sasame has to go with you."

"What?!" Takako shouted, her and Sasame looking up at the same time.

"Yes, he has to go with her. He's the only one who can hear from a distance. It's not fair to Himeno if someone else goes with her inside to talk with her parents. It should just be Himeno and her parents." Kei explained.

"I don't want him listening," Himeno admitted, "It's private."

"I won't listen to the whole thing," Sasame promised awkwardly, "I'll just tune in here and there for a few seconds to make sure they don't harm you."

"They won't harm me!" Himeno exclaimed, "Mawata and Mayune will be there."

"Either you go with Sasame or don't go at all," Kei finalized.

"Fine. Let's go." Himeno huffed.

"Himeno..." Kei called, before the Prétear could walk away.

"What?" Himeno sighed.

The knight simply pointed and Himeno glanced down to see that she was still in her tulip printed pajamas, "Oh..."

"You're not dressed silly!" Shin cried happily, breaking out into laughter.

Himeno soon joined in, but soon broke out into a fit of coughs.

"I'll get you some water!" Goh hopped off the couch and rushed to the sink.

"Maybe you should stay here.." Kei mumbled, patting Himeno on the back.

Himeno shook her head, trying to get her coughing under control, "N-no..I-I just...laughed t-too..hard."

"Here," Goh helped Himeno drink here glass of water, "How's that?"

"Fine. Thanks. I'll get dressed and then we can go." Himeno muttered, walking out of the room.

"She's different," Hajime commented, once Himeno was out of earshot.

"What are you talking about squirt?" Goh frowned.

"She's not Himeno anymore," Hajime explained, "She doesn't do karate, she doesn't laugh as much, she never smiles, her eyes are sad, and she's really really quiet. Kind of like Mawata used to be. I miss the old Himeno."

"I know kid," Goh placed his hand atop the little ones head, "We all do, but she doesn't have very much energy right now..and she won't for awhile."

"She changed." Shin mumbled.

Sasame nodded, "Pain does that to people."

* * *

><p>"I'll go wait in the backyard," Sasame told Himeno, walking away as soon as they got to the door.<p>

"Alright. Thanks Sasame," Himeno mumbled, feeling the awkwardness in the air. Things still weren't fixed between her, Sasame, and Takako.

Taking a deep breath she pounded on the door. She fixed her baggy sweatshirt making sure it hid her pregnant stomach. Hidden in one of the pockets was Kei's stethoscope. She was hoping they could all hear the heartbeat.

She jumped when the door opened. Mr. Tanaka looked her up and down disapprovingly, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see my parents," Himeno told him, wanting to do a happy dance when her voice didn't come out shaky.

"They don't want to see you," Tanaka tried to close the door, but Himeno jammed her foot into it.

"We'll handle it Tanaka. Thank you."

Himeno's eyes lit up hopefully, "Dad!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsue seethed, standing next to her husband in the doorway.

"I was hoping to talk to you and dad...about the baby," Himeno pleaded.

"No."

A startled look passed over Himeno's face, "Mother please? I met with the adoption agent, but I think I'm gonna keep it - oh, did I tell you I'm having a girl? Isn't that great? You're going to have a granddaughter! Oh, and I brought Kei's stethosc-

"Look Himeno," Karou interrupted, "You're our daughter. You always will be and we'll always love you, but we just can't have you in our lives with a baby. Maybe if you would give it up for adoption or get rid of it-

"But dad I can't!" Himeno cried.

"Then stay out of our lives." Natsue slammed the door shut.

Himeno stood there for a few seconds, letting everything register. Her parents wanted no part of her life. They didn't want anything to do with her or her unborn daughter. She put her thumb in her mouth, chewing on her nail unconsciously.

"Himeno."

Himeno jumped, not knowing how long she had spaced out. She tilted her head and frowned when she saw it was Sasame. Shrugging off his pale hand, she hopped down the large cements steps, " I'll be right back."

Sasame watched as Himeno walked funnily down the driveway, "Are you alright?"

"No," Himeno called back, "leave me alone!"

Himeno gasped as she tripped over her shoelace and fell, "Ow!"

She climbed to her feet and was storming off again before Sasame could even get to her, "Stupid freakin' driveway!"

"Himeno stop," Sasame pleaded gently.

"Go away Sasame," Himeno mumbled, her voice watery.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not to you!"

"Why?"

"Because," Himeno turned the corner, "I'm not giving you my baby, Takako hates me, and it's awkward between us. It's not the same anymore. Nothing will ever be the same. Ever."

Sasame almost stopped walking, "Let's fix it. All three of us can talk."

"You can start with apologizing for making my heart stop," Himeno seethed, turning another corner.

"Where are you going?" Sasame sighed, feeling like he was talking to a disobedient child.

"Yayoi's house," Himeno walked up a short pathway and stomped up the cement steps, "Go away."

"You told Kei you'd come back. You promised him. How is he supposed to trust you?" Sasame countered.

"How am I supposed to trust you!?" Himeno shouted, turning to face him, "Any of you!? This whole time you've all been trying to talk me into giving up my baby or getting an abortion! Hayate's gone, you and Takako are delirious with baby fever, everything is so messed up and I can't take this shit!"

Yayoi's front door was thrown open revealing a woman who looked to be 22, "Stop shouting and come inside already!"

Himeno glared at the woman, "I'm coming," she turned to look at Sasame, "Bye."

Himeno was inside and the door was slammed before Sasame could even breathe.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Fumiko," Himeno breathed.

"No prob," Fumiko had sandy-blonde-colored hair that went to about mid-back, she had a creamy complexion, turquoise-colored eyes, and she wore a  
>pair of circular glasses just like Yayoi, except she was older and much taller. She was Yayoi's older sister.<p>

"So who was that?" Fumiko glanced at the door.

Himeno sighed as she plopped down onto the couch, "That was Sasame. He's a friend of Hayate."

"And this Hayate...he's the one who got you pregnant and left?" Fumiko asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Himeno whispered, lowering her eyes.

Fumiko winced, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Himeno muttered, changing the subject, "How's your career in nursing going?"

Fumiko's eyes lit up like stars, "It's going great!"

Himeno looked up at the staircase, "Where's Yayoi?"

Fumiko frowned as she poured a glass of wine, "School silly."

"Oh..."

Fumiko glanced at Himeno sadly, "Hey you. Cheer up kay? You'll be alright. Stay here for awhile. I can take you shopping, help you find a place to live, help you fulfil your weird pregnancy cravings."

A small smile graced Himeno's sickly face, "Thanks, but I don't know if I can stay here. I have hyperemesis gravidarum. I'm supposed to go back to Lea - the hospital and get hooked up to all these IV's so that my baby can get what she needs."

"Well, have they even let you tried eating or drinking? You're not throwing up right now, you're talking, you look a little better, you're able to walk and get out of bed. How are you feeling?" Fumiko inquired.

Himeno blinked, "They were supposed to start me on water this week."

"Well," Fumiko hopped to her feet happily, "Then let's try some. Any specifics? Room temperature or cold? Ice or no ice? Crushed or cubed? Lemon? Straw?"

Himeno glanced upwards, trying to remember the questions, "Uhhhh. Cold, ice, cubed, no, no. Please."

"Got it!" Fumiko scurried off into the kitchen, fetching water for the both of them.

Himeno's mouth practically watered when Fumiko returned. It had been awhile since she was actually able to drink something, "Thanks."

"Cheers," the girls clinked their glasses together and took a drink of their beverages.

Himeno savored the taste of the icy water, disappointed when she finished her glass, "That was delicious."

"It was just water stupid," Fumiko took her glass.

"Yeah, but I've been sucking on ice chips for a whole month. I missed being able to drink water," Himeno grinned.

"How do you feel?" Fumiko narrowed her eyes skeptically.

Himeno tilted her head to the side curiously as if waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes she grinned and threw a fist into the air, "I feel great!"

"Awesome. So, you're keeping the baby right?" Fumiko played with the hem of her shirt.

Himeno nodded, "Yes. I was going to do open-adoption, but it didn't work out. I'm keeping her no matter what."

"Do you have ultrasound pics? I want to see her!"

Himeno lowered her head, "I do, but they're all at where I was staying before. With Hayate and his brothers."

"Oh..." Fumiko trailed off.

Fumiko frowned, "Take off your sweatshirt."

"What?!" Himeno looked at the older girl as if she was crazy.

"You're wearing a shirt under right? Take off you're sweatshirt. Let's go job hunting...and shopping."

"But my stomach is huge," Himeno whispered.

"Lemme see," Fumiko urged, "C'mon. It's just us. I'm not gonna take pics and post it on some pregnancy porn site."

"Fine," Himeno took a deep breath and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, tossing it onto the plush couch, "How do I look?"

"Well, you look pregnant, but not pregnant,"

Himeno almost ripped her hair out, "WHAT!?"

"You're in the middle of your 15th week. So that meeeeaans...you're in your 4th month? You look fine, but-

"But what?" Himeno was almost afraid to know.

"You look sick. I think you're mind is playing tricks on you. Your obviously pregnant, but you look like you've lost weight and you look tired," Fumiko told her sympathetically.

"So, I don't look fine?" Himeno bit her lip.

"It's probably from not eating though," Fumiko blurted out quickly, "You're able to take care of yourself right now and you drank water. That's great!"

"Nice save..."

"Let's go shopping," Fumiko suggested, "Yayoi can meet us up when school get out. How are your clothes fitting?"

"T-they don't," Himeno admitted sadly, "I ordered this skirt last year, but they accidentally sent me a large. It's the only one I have that fits."

"Well," Fumiko glanced at the dark black skirt, "It's cute, but hey your shirt fits!"

"Yeah, my shirts still fit. All of my skirts and pants are sitting in a pile in the corner of my room. Haha," Himeno laughed awkwardly.

"Let's go buy you some new ones," Fumiko grabbed her purse off the table.

Himeno shook her head furiously, "I don't have any money!"

"But I do."

"No, I don't want you buying me anything!" Himeno protested.

"Then it won't be for you. It'll be for your daughter. You can give them to her when she's older. Hand-me-downs," Fumiko winked.

Himeno shook her head again, "No!"

Fumiko huffed and rolled her eyes, "Alright. At least let me take you job hunting and out to lunch."

Himeno bit her lip, "Alright. Can you hand me my sweatshirt please?"

"No. It's warm out. You don't need one," Fumiko took Himeno's sweatshirt and threw it across the room.

"But I'm pregnant," Himeno explained.

Fumiko blinked, "Yeah, and I'm not. What's your point?"

"People will know! My parents-

"Kicked you out of their house, wants nothing to do with you or your daughter? What are you going to do when she's born? Hide her in your purse? Leave her at home by yourself?" Fumiko shouted.

Tears came to Himeno's eyes. Stupid hormones, "Of course not."

"Listen," Fukimo glared at her, "You're pregnant. That's it. There's nothing you can do about it. You're keeping your daughter and you're going to be a great parent. Who cares what people think? They can look, laugh, point, stare, but shake it off and hold your head up high."

"Okay," was all Himeno could manage to get out.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my God is she pregnant?"<em>

_"Look at her."_

_"She's huge."_

_"I wonder who the dad is?"_

_"I can't believe it. She's so young."_

As Himeno walked along the sidewalk with Fumiko by her side, people stared, pointed, and didn't even bother whispering their comments.

"Keep your head up," Fumiko whispered to her.

"Whore!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fumiko," Himeno hissed, hitting the brown-haired girl on the arm lightly.

Fumiko smirked, "What? I'm not going to let anybody insult you. You are not a whore."

"I don't think anybody will hire me knowing I'm pregnant," Himeno told her, "and what about when the baby is born? Then what will I do for money?"

"How much did Hayate leave you?" Fumiko asked gently.

"Way too much to count," Himeno admitted honestly.

"That'll tie you over for awhile. What about a place to live?" Fumiko pressed the button to wait to cross the street.

"Um, I don't know," Himeno frowned in thought. The Leafé knights had offered to build her a cottage in Leafénia, but she wanted to live in the real world, "My friends told me they could help find me a place, but it's kind of far from here."

"Himeno-

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" Himeno sighed sadly. She knew she needed to grow up and get her act together, but she was lost.

"Alright then. Maybe next week. How about just lunch, ice cream, and then we can go window shopping? Just the two of us?"

Himeno nodded, "Alright then. Oh, I know a place we can go, it's really cu-

She stopped in mid sentence her eyes widening as her blood ran cold. Her body pulsed as she felt the aura of a demon larva. She could hear the sound of unconscious bodies falling to the ground. The feeling hit her so hard, that her vision began to tunnel.

"Gotcha!"

Himeno's eyes focused slowly. She blinked a few times before she realized it was Kei who had caught her, "K-Kei?"

"You can't just run off like that. Do you know how worried I was when Sasame came home without you? Ugh, we'll discuss this later," Kei rambled, setting Himeno back on her feet, "Prét with me."

"Look out!"

Himeno was shoved out of the way just as the demon larva took form. Goh shot a flame from his hand, burning off the appendage.

Himeno quickly placed her hand in Kei's gloved one. She welcomed the feeling of Kei's soul merging with hers. In a matter of seconds, she was the Prétear of light.

*Welcome back Prétear,* Kei said from inside of her.

"It's good to be back..."

"Shin!" Sasame cried.

"Beyondioas!"

Vines sprouted from Shin's necklace and he fight began.

"Himeno find the core," Goh shouted to the girl, burning off another appendage.

"I know!" Himeno shouted back offensively.

Sasame cried out as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle, sucking away his Leafé.

Himeno flew down quickly, shooting out a beam of light and freeing Sasame.

*Himeno, it's time to end this.*

Nodding, she flew around the demon larva, avoiding tentacles and locating the core, "I found it you guys!"

Flying back a little, Himeno raised her arm high, "Chakram of light!"

The demon larva screeched and disintegrated into shards of colored light. Himeno smiled widely at the cheers from the children. She gasped as she felt Kei separate from her soul, "Nice job."

Himeno scratched her head sheepishly, "Eh, thank you."

Mannen pointed behind her, "Your friend is waking up."

"Oh, Fumiko," Himeno rushed over to the fallen girl, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Fumiko rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You got over heated and you fainted," Himeno lied.

Fumiko climbed to her feet and helped Himeno up as well, "Really? Well, it is warm out."

"Himeno, it's time to go," Kei told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Fumiko glanced the group up and down.

"Fumiko," Himeno warned, "They're Hayate's brothers. They help take care of me."

Fumiko's eyes softened, "Oh, sorry. Is it alright if I borrow Himeno for awhile?"

"To do what?" Hajime called out.

"I'm going to take her out to lunch, ice cream, and window shopping. If you say no, I'll just have to kidnap her," Fumiko placed a hand on her hip.

"Lunch?" Kei glanced at Himeno.

"I'm feeling better," Himeno told him happily, "Kei, I drank water today and I kept it down."

"Himeno, I don't want you getting worse..." Kei trailed of worriedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to eat yet," Goh agreed.

"Neither is eating ice cream," Sasame threw in his two cents as well.

Himeno frowned. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go eat so she could fulfil her craving, "Please?"

"It's best if you're lying down and resting," Kei told her firmly.

Fumiko sighed loudly, "Maybe it's best if you go with them. We can go out to lunch and go window shopping when you're better."

Himeno struggled to keep her tears at bay. She knew as she go further into pregnancy she would get worse, "No. Fumiko, it's fine."

"Next time okay? I have to go pick up Yayoi anyway," Fumiko hugged Himeno quickly, "Come visit soon. We'll go baby shopping. I'm gonna spoil that baby rotten."

Himeno smiled sadly, "Alright. Tell Yayoi I said hi."

"Will do," Mikino winked and ran off, "See ya!"

"Bye," Himeno swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sorry about that Himeno," Kei sighed.

"You should have let me go in the first place," Himeno clenched her fists in anger.

"Well, you should've came home like you promised," Kei countered.

Himeno stomped her foot and turned to face him, "I'm tired of being cooped up inside all the time! I have stuff to do you know! I need to buy things, get a job, find a place to live...and I'm hungry! I'm going crazy being inside all the time!"

Goh tilted his head to the side, "What did your parents say?"

Himeno lowered her head and tossed Kei his stethoscope, "They don't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry. I'll make you something to eat if you really want," Goh offered sympathetically, elbowing Kei before he could protest.

Himeno sniffled, "Even a fried pickled plum and odango rice ball?"

Goh winced, "Even that."

"And," Kei added, "Turns out your school has an online program. If you really work hard, you might be able to graduate with your class in a couple of years."

"I guess I could try," Himeno mumbled.

"Yay Himeno!" Shin cried happily, grabbing her hand while Hajime grabbed the other.

Kei opened the portal of light and let everyone go through first. Just as he was following, he stopped, smirking as he glanced out of the corner of his eye watching the last swirl of blue fade away, "Idiot."


	16. Week 16

_"Momotaro-san. Momotaro-san. _  
><em>Where are you going to, Momotaro-san?" <em>  
><em>"I'm going to fight the ogres. <em>  
><em>Will you come with me?" <em>

"That's a lovely song that you're singing,"

Himeno shrieked and almost dropped the plate that she was washing. She whipped her head around, only to see Takako standing a few feet away from her.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry," Takako smiled.

"It's fine," Himeno told her shakily.

"What's that song you were singing?" Takako asked curiously.

"Momotaro's Song."

"Oh..."

"Um, I read in a book that the baby can start to hear and recognize your voice at 4 months. So, I thought I would sing to her. My mom used to sing me that song," Himeno said quickly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Did you know the song was based on the book? 'Little Peach Boy,'" Takako tightened the purple ribbon that was in her hair.

Himeno eyes went wide, "Really? There's a book!?"

Takako nodded, "Uh-huh. I still have it. Would you like to borrow it? You could read her the book."

"I'd like that. Thanks," Himeno smiled at her and went back to washing the dishes.

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Takako asked hopefully.

Himeno's eyebrows drew together nervously, but she didn't want to be rude. She already felt bad for yelling at Sasame, "Sure. Why not? I'll wash, you dry, and then we can put them away together."

Takako grinned and practically skipped over to the sink, "Okay."

The Prétear's resumed washing the dishes while Himeno resumed humming her tune.

"I'mreallysorry!" Takako blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Himeno handed Takako another plate.

Takako took a deep breath before looking Himeno in the eyes, "I'm really sorry. For everything. For trying to pressure you into giving your baby up to me and Sasame, for yelling at you and throwing Hayate in your face, for coming by when Kei told me to stay away, for making your heart stop. I'm so sorry. I was crazy. I just really wanted a baby. Well, I still do, but, now is not the time. I shouldn't have pressured you when you already had so much on your shoulders."

Himeno placed the pot she was washing back into the sink, "I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing."

"So, friends again?" Takako clasped her hand together.

"Of course," Himeno embraced Takako warmly.

"Let's get these dishes put away hmm?" Takako opened all of the cabinets.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Himeno asked, sorting and putting away the silverware.

"Yes you will be. You're motherly instincts are already kicking in. You're different," Takako started.

"I'm different?"

"Yup. You're more sensitive, you don't punch people through walls anymore, you're calmer, but you do still eat weird food combinations," Takako laughed.

"Ohh," Himeno halted putting away the dishes, "Shiozuke and peach rice ball with a side of octopus and green tea."

Takako almost fell over, "That can't be healthy."

"Pllllllleeeeaaasseee?" Himeno begged.

"Fine. You're lucky that Hajime likes octopus so much. You get started on the rice and prepare the green tea and I'll prepare the octopus and slice the peaches," Takako began to get out the ingredients.

Himeno began to fill the kettle with water, "What's the salmon for?"

"I'm not eating the same thing you are crazy," Takako glanced at her.

Himeno laughed, "I'm not crazy, just hungry."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god what's that smell?!" Goh covered his nose as soon as he walked into the house, along with Kei and Sasame who covered their noses with their sleeves. The children were on the floor unconscious.<p>

"Shiozuke and peach riceballs, with octopus, and a side of green tea," Takako mumbled not even bothering to look up from her book.

Himeno continued munching happily on her rice balls, taking bites of octopus in between.

"How many has she had?" Sasame breathed.

"5 riceballs, 3 helpings of octopus, and 8 cups of tea," Takako said quickly.

"Himeno stop," Kei demanded, taking a seat across from her, "You're gonna get sick."

"They're so yummy though," Himeno said through a mouthful of food.

"Care to explain what happened to the kids?" Goh gently kicked Mannen in his head.

"They passed out from the smell a long time ago," Takako turned a page in her book.

"And how are you still alive?" Goh gagged.

"Breathe through your mouth."

"Thanks Takako! That was delicious!" Himeno placed her dishes on top of each other and carried them to the sink.

"Wait," Kei looked to Himeno and then to Takako, "_You_ cooked for Himeno?"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry I didn't poison her. We made up," the former Prétear closed her book.

"How are you feeling?" Kei asked her, waiting for her to throw up from her unusual meal.

"I'm really tired," Himeno answered.

"Well, that's not good," Goh mumbled, helping the children to a sitting position as they came to.

"Gosh Himeno. Your food is horrible. Why do you eat that crap?" Mannen sneered.

Goh smacked Mannen on the back of his head, "Don't make her feel bad about it you little twerp!"

Himeno tried to laugh, but it came out as a yawn, "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"You shouldn't sleep after eating a meal," Goh advised, "It'll make your stomach upset and you'll throw up."

Himeno shrugged, "I'll probably throw up anyway. I'm just really tired."

Sasame's purple eyes saddened, "As you get further into your pregnancy. The baby will start sucking away more and more of your Leafé."

Himeno smiled lazily and yawned, "That's alright. She needs it more than I do. She's growing."

She glanced upwards when Sasame placed a hand on her forehead, "No fever."

"I feel fine," Himeno told him, fixing her bangs, "Just tired."

"No nap," Kei finalized.

Himeno pouted, "First you won't let me go out with Fumiko and now I can't even take a nap!? What am I supposed to do? Can I at least go swimming?"

"No,"

"I'll take that as a yes," Himeno began to walk towards her room, "Takako do you want to come?"

"Uh, sure. I'll get ready," Takako called back to her.

"Takako," Sasame frowned, "It's too dangerous."

She huffed, "Do you really think he'll come after her when we're swimming? It's not like Hayate's here. Is there really a reason to attack?"

"She's getting weaker," Kei told her.

"Well, does he want Himeno or the baby?" Takako asked, confusion written across her face.

Kei sighed and looked away, "He's planning on killing it. Imagine how strong a child of the White Prétear and the Wind Knight could be. Full of pureness, of life, of light. Hisao doesn't want that. He doesn't want someone being more powerful than him."

"He had already tried killing Hayate when Himeno was only few weeks. Light is always stronger than darkness. He knows this. I wouldn't be surprised if he waited until she went until labor. We just have to protect Himeno and her child. That's our mission right now," Goh added.

"Let's go swimming!" Himeno cried happily, with a towel slung over her shoulder. She frowned when she looked at Takako, "Hey, you're not ready..."

"You're gonna go shopping instead," Kei told her quickly, "Surprise."

Himeno's eyes sparkled, "Really? Yay! I'll go get my wallet and we can go!"

"Nice save," Goh clapped Kei on the back, once Himeno was out of earshot.

"Hisao won't attack. Not when there's so many people around,"

"Hey," Takako teased when Himeno came back, "Now you're not ready."

"Himeno," Shin ran over and grabbed Himeno's hand. Picking up on the change in her Leafé, "Why are you sad?"

"Is there really a point of going shopping?" Himeno asked sadly, "I'm gonna die anyway. Well, either me or my baby...or both of us."

"Don't talk like that," Kei scolded.

"But it's true," Himeno sighed, suddenly feeling very depressed, "I'm taking a nap. I don't feel well."

Kei rubbed his aching head, "I'm getting a headache. Everything is getting really confusing."

"What's her chances of survival?"

Kei looked at the knight of sound, "She's strong. Mentally and physically. Her chances are slim, but I think she could pull through. She needs to hold on."

"Let's just sleep on it," Goh suggested, "We're all stressed and exhausted."

* * *

><p>Himeno sighed and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was 4:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She turned her head to face her mother's flowers, "Oh mom. I'm so confused. I'm scared. What if I die? What if I miscarry? I don't want to lose my baby."<p>

She bit her lip before continuing, "I think the Leafé knights are hiding something from me. I know they are. They're not telling me something and I don't know why. Do you think they're doing it to protect me?"

She closed her eyes. She knew her precious plant wouldn't talk to her, "Mom, I wish you were here."

Climbing out of bed, she walked blindly to the main room, bumping into walls here and there.

"Hope you're not sneaking out again,"

Himeno squeaked with surprise and whipped her head around. Placing a hand to her heart, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Sasame. It's just you."

"What are you doing up? Is the baby bothering you?" Sasame's kind look turned to one of concern.

"Oh no," Himeno shook her head, "No, she's fine. I just couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

"Takako heard talking and I went to see what the noise was,"

Himeno blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry!"

Sasame gave a small smile, "It's quite alright. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Wait!" Himeno called.

Sasame turned towards her, "What is it?"

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" she narrowed her pink eyes, "I know you are. There's something you're not telling me."

Sasame was startled, "Himeno we're not-

"Don't lie to me," Himeno whispered, "Stop keeping things from me. Not again."

He winced, knowing that she was referring to her old times as Prétear, "Himeno-

"Go to bed."

"Kei..." Himeno yawned.

The knight of light folded his arms across his chest. A disapproving look washed over his tan face, "Himeno, it's nothing to worry about."

Himeno stomped her foot, "It is! You shouldn't be keeping things from me. Especially if it involves my pregnancy. Am I gonna miscarry? Is that it?"

"No," Kei could see how worried she was about losing the baby. Especially since her miscarriage scare, "We're not hiding anything."

"Himeno it's late," Sasame told her firmly, "Just drop it."

Sasame and Kei retreated to their rooms, leaving Himeno standing by herself.


	17. Week 17

Himeno looked away as Kei walked past her. Since their argument last week, she had barely spoken a word to Sasame or Kei. She had spent most of her time avoiding them by spending time with the children, hanging out with Takako or Goh, and staying locked in her room. She had even tried making a list of baby names, but she couldn't think of a single name. How could she name something when she didn't know what it looked like?

"Do you want to help me prepare breakfast for the guys before they leave?" Takako asked, breaking Himeno out of her trance.

Himeno nodded, "Sure."

"What should we make?"

"How about okayu with some fruit on top?" Himeno suggested.

"Alright. You're on fruit duty," Takako began to pull out different types of fruit.

"Ooh strawberries!" Himeno began to cut them up, popping one into her mouth every so often.

Takako chuckled, "You really like those strawberries huh?"

Himeno looked at the strawberries curiously, "What do you think would go good with a strawberry in a rice ball? Noodles maybe? Or more octopus? Oh, kimchi?"

Takako shuddered, "I don't know."

"Maybe all three," Himeno told herself, placing aside some strawberries.

She set down the knife suddenly, "Takako, can I stop for a bit?"

Takako chuckled, "No way. You can deal with your cravings later silly. Seriously, you're going to get sick."

Himeno's face paled, "Takako..."

She fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she winced in pain, "Ugh!"

"What's the matter?" Takako panicked, kneeling next to Himeno.

Himeno groaned, "I-I don't know. It just hurts."

"Breathe Himeno," Takako soothed, "I'll go get Kei."

"No don't!" Himeno pleaded, fear lighting up her eyes.

"I know things are awkward between you two, but what if something is wrong?" Takako pulled her sleeve from Himeno's grasp.

Himeno wrapped her arms around herself tighter, trying to stop the pain, "Am I miscarrying?! I can't-

"KEI!" Takako yelled, interrupting Himeno's cries.

"What the hell do you want?" Kei snapped, walking into the room, "I'm trying to get ready for work."

"Himeno's stomach hurts," Takako whined, pulling Himeno's arms off of her stomach.

"What?" Kei quickly made his way over to her and lifted up Himeno's shirt, "Where does it hurt?"

Himeno let out a shaky breath and gestured to the side of her stomach, "Here."

Kei placed his hands on her rounding abdomen and they waited impatiently. Himeno flinched, feeling the pain again. Kei frowned worriedly and placed one of Himeno's hands on her stomach, "Do you feel that?"

Himeno jumped with surprise at the motion that came in contact with her palm, "What is it?"

"She's kicking."

Himeno grinned, "Oh my gosh! Really?! Yay!"

"Ah!" she squeezed her eyes shut, "It hurts. Isn't it too early for this?"

Kei pulled Himeno's shirt down, "Not in your situation. Your body is very fragile. Right now, your baby is already a lot stronger than you. She's more developed than most babies in the womb."

Himeno's eyes doubled in size, "Is she going to be okay when she's born? Will I go into labor early?"

Kei's eyes flashed, "She should be fine when she's born. It'll just be a hard delivery. As for going into labor early...I don't know."

He stood and helped Himeno to a standing position, supporting her when she cried out, "Easy now."

She smiled weakly and took in deep, shuddering breaths, "She's strong just like me."

Kei helped Himeno to the couch, "Maybe I should stay here today..."

"No! Go to work. It's fine," Himeno reassured, not wanting Kei to miss work because of her.

"I'll watch over her," Takako set a cup of tea in front of Himeno, "And the kids will be here. If something really goes wrong I'll send them to find you alright?"

Kei nodded, "Alright then. Oh, I bought you some more prenatal vitamins. They're in your dresser drawer and please at least try to eat something that's healthy."

"Good morning," Sasame placed a kiss on his fiances cheek, "Ready to go to the flower shop?"

Kei glared at Takako, "The flower shop!?"

Takako slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh! I forgot, I'm volunteering today!"

"Let's go to work," Goh hollered entering the room, "Himeno, I'll bring you home some ice cream kay?"

Himeno's face brightened, "Thanks Goh!"

"I'm not going to work," Kei decided.

"No," Himeno whined, "Go, go, go! It's fine."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. It's not safe."

Himeno gasped at Kei's words, "Why isn't it safe?"

"Nice one genius," Goh mumbled under his breath.

"With the baby kicking and all," Kei lied smoothly, "What if you fall or faint or-

"What if I don't?" Himeno contoured.

"We'll be here! We'll watch over her!" Mannen exclaimed confidentially.

"Hell. No," Goh shook his head.

"Come on Goh," Hajime pleaded, "We're Leafé knights too ya know! Let us help!"

"Go to work already!" Himeno flopped back onto the couch irritably, "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Okay," Kei sighed, "If anything happens to her I'm going to blind you three."

Mannen waved off Kei's threat, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Bye Himeno," Takako waved, "Have a nice day."

"Bye guys!" Himeno waved back with a smile.

"Himeno, Himeno," Shin ran up to the Prétear excitedly, "Can I feel the baby kick?"

"Sure," Himeno placed Shin's small hand on her belly.

Shin huffed after waiting a few minutes, "Nothing's happening!"

Himeno giggled, "Come on baby. Move...move. Please?"

She cried out from surprise and pain, as her daughter struck her lung. Shin took his hand away quickly. His joy from feeling the movement turned to tears, "D-did I hurt you?"

"Shin, what did you do?" Mannen yelled, running into the room after hearing Himeno's cry.

"No Mannen-

"Are you alright Himeno?" Hajime interrupted.

"You guys, you guys," Himeno held her hands up defensively, "I'm fine. Shin didn't hurt me. She just kicks really hard."

Himeno gazed down at her midriff sadly feeling bad for her daughter for not having enough room to squirm about and stretch in her uterus, but at least the frequent movement meant that her daughter was healthy. She just wished her organs didn't have to suffer.

"Do you guys want to help me finish breakfast? I'll reheat up the okayu. There's some fruit that you can put in it too if you want."

"Yummy!" Hajime cried.

"Don't touch the strawberries," Himeno warned, "I'm using those for my strawberry and kimchi rice ball."

She popped a strawberry in her mouth happily, peering down curiously when she saw the kids on the floor barely conscious, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

* * *

><p>"Try to slow down your breathing," Sasame told Himeno gently, "Deep breaths."<p>

Himeno's breath was coming out in short, rapid pants. Her face was damp with tears. For the past 15 minutes her daughter had been kicking her and moving around nonstop.

Kei shook his head, "This isn't good."

"It-it's great," Himeno panted weakly, "I-it means she's healthy."

"I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when she starts experiencing braxton hicks contractions," Takako said, so only Kei could hear. The Leafé knight only nodded in agreement.

When the baby had settled down and stopped moving around inside her, Himeno stood from the couch shakily and stumbled her way to the sink to puke, "S-she..finally s-settled down."

Kei pursed his lips, "I knew I should've stayed home."

"There's nothing you could've done. It's no big deal," Himeno smiled as she rinsed out her mouth.

Everyone's heads snapped up when Kei's computer screen turned red and began beeping.

"Shit," Goh cursed.

"Demon larva," Sasame growled, flashing into his Leafé knight uniform.

"Let's go!" Himeno cried, ready for the fight.

"No," Kei shouted, "Himeno, you're staying here."

"W-what?!" the Prétear stuttered, "No, Kei you need me! You told me I could fight when I could keep-

"I know what I said," Kei interrupted harshly, "That's before the baby started becoming more active. I told you already that she's now stronger than you. Himeno, you're not fighting. You just got sick."

Himeno ran her hand through her short hair angrily, "Kei, that's not fair! You said!"

"I don't have time to argue with you," Kei looked towards the other knights, "Come on we have to go."

"You guys-

"Stay here with Takako," Sasame commanded.

"You guys-

Before she could even finish, the knights had disappeared.

Takako approached Himeno slowly. The girl's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes, and she was trembling, "Himeno, you should lie down. I can reheat your tea."

"H-he said," Himeno seethed, her voice watery.

"I know," Takako agreed, "But you can't fight right now."

Himeno spun on her heels, facing Takako. Her eyes were blazing, "He said I could fight! It's not fair, they need me! He said!"

"It's okay," Takako told her gently, "Himeno, why are you getting so upset?"

"They lied to me," Himeno whispered darkly.

"They didn't lie," Takako corrected, "They just changed their minds."

"They're liars," Himeno hissed, walking past Takako and into her room.

* * *

><p>"We're back," Sasame announced to his fiance as the Leafé knights entered the cottage.<p>

Shin scratched his arm awkwardly, sensing a shift in the aura. Kei, noticing it too, locked eyes with Takako, "Where's Himeno?"

Takako handed Sasame a cup of brown rice tea, "She's been locked in her room since you guys left. You really upset her when you just took off."

"Hmm," Kei hummed as he began to take his leave, "I'm going to go check on her."

"We'll come with you," Goh muttered.

"Sasame, Sasame!" Shin cried with tears in his eyes.

Sasame ruffled Shin's hair affectionately, "We know Shin. We sense it too. It's okay."

Releasing the child's hand, Sasame followed Kei and Goh down the hallway to Himeno's room.

Kei tapped on Himeno's door, "Himeno?"

No answer.

Kei knocked a little harder, "Himeno, it's Kei. I'm coming in."

Turning the brass doorknob, Kei, Sasame, and Goh entered Himeno's room.

"Woah," Goh breathed, "What happened in here?"

Himeno's room was a mess. Her blanket were thrown off her bed, drawers were pulled out, books littered the floor. The one thing the knights noticed was Himeno's smashed mirror, and below that was a framed picture of Himeno and Hayate. The frame was broken and the glass shattered.

"Himeno?" Sasame called out worriedly.

"You lied to me," Himeno whispered.

Goh's eyes widened, "Himeno? Where did you-

"I didn't lie to you Himeno," Kei interrupted, "Things change."

"You said I could fight. I got better!" tears cascaded down Himeno's cheeks.

"You're not listen-

Himeno hugged herself tightly as she trembled violently, "You lied to me. Just like Hayate. Just like my parents. Lied..."

"Himeno," Sasame soothed, "Calm down."

Himeno shook her head, "I-I..y-you..."

Goh's eyes fell to Himeno's hands. She was clutching them so hard that her nails were digging into her skin and causing her to bleed, "You're hurting yourself."

Sasame rushed forward, took Himeno's hand in his, and forced her fingers to uncurl, "Stop!"

"Take her to the main room while I clean up in here," Kei told them, "Watch her. I'm worried she'll hurt herself or the baby with the state she's in now."

Sasame lifted Himeno into his arms bridal style, "To the main room we go."

"What's wrong with Himeno? Is she sick again?" Shin's big eyes filled with tears as he trailed behind Sasame.

"She's just not feeling well right now Shin," Goh wrapped a blanket around Himeno's shaking form, "Why don't you go make her a card? I'm sure she'll like that!"

"What's wrong with her?" Takako whispered to Sasame.

"She's overwhelmed," Sasame whispered back.

"I'm sleepy," Himeno mumbled to no one, her eyes drifting closed.


	18. Week 18

"How's Himeno doing?" Takako inquired, twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

Sasame gave a sad smile and pressed his lips to Takako's hand, "She's been sleeping almost everyday, Shin makes her a card everyday she doesn't get up. She barely eats anything."

"What about the baby?" Takako's dark eyebrows knitted together worriedly.

"Hmm. I'm sure she's been giving Himeno trouble, but Himeno just keeps it to herself. I can hear her whimpers of pain," Sasame told his fiance.

"She-

Takako stopped the beginning of her sentence as Himeno walked past them without acknowledging their presence, "Um hey Himeno. What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep?"

"I'm going outside to take a bath," Himeno said in a monotone as she reached the front door.

"You can't go outside. You know that," Sasame scolded.

Ignoring Sasame's nagging, Himeno opened the door and closed it behind her as she stepped outside. She basked in the warm sunlight and breathed in the fresh air. She began to walk despite the calls for her to come back. She only stopped walking when she came to the pool of water that she had came to earlier in her pregnancy.

She hesitantly grabbed her shirt and looked around, "Nobody better be out here this time!"

She cried out loudly as her daughter kicked her - hard. She slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries of pain so that the knights wouldn't hear. She lowered herself to the ground and bit her palm. She swore to herself that she could feel the form of tiny feet, hitting her hand.

"In pain Prétear?"

Himeno's eyes shot open and she whipped her head around to see dark gray eyes staring back at her. The man her eyes were resting on had pale skin, short black hair, and wore and outfit much like Sasame's, except it was black and torn.

"W-who are you?" Himeno panted, wincing in pain.

Her wide eyes filled with fear, as the man pulled out a large black sword. He smirked, "I'm just here to make things better."

Himeno opened her mouth to let out a blood-curdling scream, but before she could, a beam of light came out of nowhere and hit the man in the chest, "Get away from her Hisao!"

"You guys!" Himeno cried gratefully as she was pulled into Goh's arms and flying through the air.

Goh set her down just as Hisao recovered from the blow, "Leafé knights."

"Hisao," Goh growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hisao picked up his sword and grinned evily as he eyed Himeno. He pointed his sword at her, "That monster that's growing inside of you Prétear...is going to die today."

The blood drained from Himeno's face and she clamped a hand over her mouth again to keep from throwing up.

"You won't touch her," Sasame hissed, blowing between his fingers to shoot a sonic arrow.

"Mannen, Hajime, Shin, stay with Himeno and put a barrier up! Leave her side and I'll blind you forever!" Kei shouted, dodging one of Hisao's attacks and shooting another beam of light.

"Don't worry Himeno," Hajime muttered holding up his small barrier, "He won't hurt you."

Himeno gasped in horror. All she could do was watch as Goh coughed up blood, "Goh!"

"AHH!"

"Chill out Himeno," Mannen snapped, annoyed that he couldn't fight, "They'll be fine. They are Leafé knights after all."

"You guys," Shin wailed, "Something's wrong with Himeno!"

"Is the baby kicking again?" Hajime inquired, wincing when he saw Sasame being slammed into a tree.

Himeno let out a cry that boarded on a scream. Her face was as white as a ghost, her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly. It felt like she was getting menstrual cramps, except these were much much worse. The feeling got more and more painful as time went by. She didn't understand. Her daughter had just started kicking. Why was this happening now?

"T-this...shouldn't b-be-" her sentence was cut off with another scream.

* * *

><p>Kei winced, dropping to the ground as a bolt of dark lightening struck in him the chest. So far, this battle wasn't going well. It didn't help that Himeno's screams of pain were ringing through the air and breaking his concentration. He so desperately wanted to run over to her and see what was wrong.<p>

"Kei you gotta get up," Goh shouted, blood dripping from his lip.

Kei rolled to the side and pushed himself up just in time to fling a ball of light at the dark sword going for Sasame's back.

Hisao laughed loudly, drinking in Himeno's painful sounds, "It's time to end this!"

Rising his sword to the sky, Hisao began to draw Leafé into his weapon. The skies darkened, tress and plants died, even Tipi's began to fall to the ground unconscious.

Goodbye Leafé knights!" Hisao screamed.

With one wave of his sword, a large, wide black beam shot out hitting all the knights in the chest. His grin got even bigger watching each Leafé knight fall, "Yes, YES!"

* * *

><p>"N-no," Himeno breathed weakly, watching her knights fall to the ground lifeless.<p>

"Ugh...ahhhhhhhhhh!" tears dotted Himeno's cheeks. The cramps wouldn't stop. At this point, she'd rather have Hisao kill her.

Mustering up all her strength, she began to crawl away. She had to get as far away from here as possible. Now that the barrier was down, she needed to find somewhere to hide.

"Awww," Hisao cooed, trailing slowly after the painted Prétear, "Where are you going?"

Himeno collapsed to the ground. Her cramps hurt badly, coupled with her daughter's frantic kicking. She couldn't move.

"H-Himeno," Goh groaned, trying to climb to his feet.

Hisao raised his mighty sword above his head, "It's time to die."

Himeno shut her eyes, welcoming death.

_"Get away from her!"_

Hisao let out a shout, his muscular body being slammed deep into the ground.

Himeno's eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice. She turned her eyed, trying to see who it belonged too, but she couldn't. Her vision was blurred by unshed tears and dirt dust that was rising from Hisao's fall.

Sasame stood, holding his side painfully. He stumbled his way to where the children had fallen.

Hisao's evil eyes darkened, "Well, the knight of wind has returned has he?"

"Go Hisao," Hayate growled, "Now!"

Hisao looked around, his eyes wide. Even though they appeared to be badly injured, the Leafé knights were alive and standing.

"Don't worry," Hisao's eyes narrowed as his silhouette began to fade to black, "You'll see me soon enough and your Prétear will die."

"It's over," Goh breathed, wiping the dry blood from his breath.

"Yes," Sasame nodded, "For now."

"Hayate you came back, you came back! I missed you!" Shin exclaimed joyfully, squeezing the knight's leg tightly.

Hayate smiled and placed his hand atop Shin's head, "I missed you too."

"You're not gonna leave again? You're staying right?" Hajime asked hopefully.

Hayate nodded, "Yes, I'm staying."

Goh slapped Hayate's shoulder, "Welcome back bro."

_"Kei!"_

Kei turned his head quickly at Takako's frantic call. Himeno was clutching Takako's dress desperately. Her face was flushed and twisted with pain, "Shit."

He hurried to Himeno's side and took her from Takako, letting her lean her weight on him, "What's wrong?"

Himeno gritted her teeth and trembled, "C-cramps."

"Careful," Kei muttered to her, when her knees gave out.

"Kei," Shin whined, running up to him, "Is Himeno alright?"

Himeno doubled over in pain and released Kei, falling to the ground. She let out a long cry when her daughter kicked her ribs, "Ah!"

Kei knelt down and pulled Himeno onto his back, "We need to get you inside."

"Come on guys," Goh cleared his throat, leading the children inside, "Let's clean up your wounds."

"You've missed a lot you know," Sasame turned to Hayate once everybody was inside.

Hayate sighed, "I know. I don't even think she noticed me."

Sasame pressed his hands together, "Yes. She's in pain right now."

"Fill me in," Hayate commanded.

Sasame hesitated, deciding to leave out a few parts, "She had a few health problems, considered adoption, got better, was released from the hospital, the baby started kicking - oh, and you're having a girl. Congratulations."

Hayate's eyes widened, "I-I...what?"

Sasame nodded, confirming Hayate's question, "You're having a girl."

_"Sasame,"_ they heard Mannen call, _"Kei needs you!"_

"Let's go," the duo began to make their way back to the house, but Sasame stopped, "Oh and Hayate? If you're not planning on sticking around, leave now."

* * *

><p>"Y-you're...bl-bleeding," Himeno breathed, noticing the dark red spot on Kei's shoulder.<p>

"I know," Kei laid Himeno on her side, "I'll tend to my wounds later. As will the others. Just so you know, you're not having cramps. They're false contractions. Just lie on your side and drink some water. They should subside soon. Try to rest."

Himeno nodded. She had so many questions and so little answers. She wanted to know about the man who tried to kill her, but she was so very tired and so were the knights, "Okay..."

"If they start up again, try to count them," Kei instructed, refilling Himeno's glass, "If you experience more than five per hour, come and get me."

Himeno closed her eyes, and breathed in heavily, "They're stopping."

"That's good," Kei commented.

"Can I help you guys tend to your wounds?" Himeno offered, sitting up in her bed.

Kei frowned and pushed her back down, "No. Stay here and rest. We'll all be fine."

Himeno swung her legs over the edge, "But you're not all fine. If I hadn't gone outside - if I would've listened - you guys would all be okay."

"Don't beat yourself up," Kei tucked Himeno into bed, "Stop trying to escape and go to sleep."

"Who's Hisao?" Himeno fisted her blanket.

Kei closed his eyes for a second, "Don't worry about it. Get some rest. I'm going to go help the others."

Before the girl could protest, Kei was out of her room and closing the door behind him. He walked into the main room. Goh, Sasame, Hayate, and Takako were sitting sadly on the couch. Goh and Sasame were both shirtless, bandages over their shoulders and down their sides, "Who died?"

"That was a close one Kei," Sasame muttered, taking a drink of his tea.

"I know. You saved the day Hayate," Kei grimaced, hearing a cry come from Himeno's room.

"She's fine," he added in quickly before anyone could ask.

Hayate kicked off his shoes, "Are you sure?"

Kei eyed Hayate warily, "Yes. The baby just kicks really hard. Plus, she experiencing false contractions."

"Already?" Takao's mouth fell open.

Kei just stared at her, "Yes..and after today, I want Himeno to be put on watch. Hisao is getting bolder."

Goh hissed as he moved his arm, "Is she starting to ask questions?"

"She just asked me about Hisao before I left. I didn't answer."

"Good," Sasame gave a nod of approval at Kei's words, "Don't tell her. Not right now."

Hayate shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He felt so left out. He didn't know anything. Had he really been gone that long? He felt like he didn't even have control over his own team anymore.

"She's still overwhelmed," Goh confirmed, "She just needs to rest and get through this pregnancy alive."

"She's already 5 months-

"She is?" Hayate blurted out.

Everyone turned their heads towards Hayate at his outburst.

"If you would've been around you would know that," Takako mumbled, causing Sasame to nudge her.

Hayate glared at her, "I'm here now aren't I?"

"That's not good enough," Kei cut in, "You not only abandoned Himeno in her time of need, but you abandoned your team as well. Shin is more reliable than you are right now. It's going to take quite awhile to redeem yourself. To Himeno and to us."


	19. Week 19

Himeno flinched, almost dropping the textbook that she was trying to study from. Her daughter always kicked her at the worst times, "What are you doing in there?"

She waited for a moment as if expecting an answer. She smiled to herself, deciding to take her daughters kicking as a sign to stop studying, "What if I read you a story? You'd like that huh?"

Standing from her place on the bed, she picked up her textbook and waddled her way over to her dresser that was stacked with five more textbooks. All that studying had better be worth it.

Her breath hitched and she stumbled, dropping her textbook with a loud _thud_. She let out the breath that she was holding, "Stupid fake contractions."

She pressed her lips together tightly, holding back her cries and whimpers of pain.

"Ju-jut breathe, breathe, breathe," Himeno repeated over and over, trying to distract herself.

"What are you doing up dummy? Didn't Kei tell you to rest?"

Himeno gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her from being hunched over, to a standing position, "H-Hayate?"

Hayate rubbed the small of her back when a tear leaked from Himeno's eye, "It's okay. I'm here."

Himeno collapsed to her knees in pain, bringing Hayate with her, "Wha-what are you...doing here?"

Hayate laced his fingers with Himeno's, letting her squeeze his hand every time a contraction wracked throughout her small body, "I came back. I know you won't forgive me. You have no reason too, but I'm here now. I'm sorry that I paid you off. I'm sorry that I haven't been supporting you. You needed me and I left you. I was immature and stupid. I put my duty as a knight before the woman I love. There's no excuse for such a horrible act. I abandoned my girlfriend, my unborn child, and my brothers to fend for themselves. I'm so sorry."

Tears splattered onto Himeno's hands. She understood why he left. He was trying to protect her from the man that wanted her dead, he was scared for her, "Oh Hayate..."

Hayate winced as Himeno squeezed his hand especially hard, "Breathe."

Himeno glared at him, "I-I'm trying."

He wiped the sweat from Himeno's brow with his sleeve, "How long are the contractions lasting?"

"Too long. Ahhhh!"

The door opened and Kei peered at them weirdly, "What's going on in here? You two are making quiet a racket."

"She's had more than five contractions," Hayate informed the knight, brushing his hand over Himeno's cheek, catching another tear.

"Am I going into labor?" Himeno squeaked worriedly.

Kei knelt down next to Himeno and grabbed her hand, placing his other on her swollen abdomen, "No, of course not. When the next contraction comes, I want you to squeeze my hand. Let go when it stops."

"Don't hold anything back," Hayate told her, "Cry out if you need too."

When the next contraction came, Himeno squeezed Kei's hand, crying out longingly.

"I can feel her muscles contracting," Kei muttered once Himeno released his hand, "The contractions are extremely strong. They're lasting way longer than they're supposed too, but the good news is she's not going into pre-term labor."

Hayate rubbed Himeno's shoulders, "What do we do?"

Kei shook his head sadly, "There's nothing I can do. The child is destroying her insides. She's literally abusing Himeno's organs."

Hayate's face darkened, but he didn't say anything, "Let's get you back to bed Himeno."

Himeno nodded, leaning on Hayate as they stood.

"I'll get you something to eat," Kei left the room, seeing the couple needed some time alone.

"So," Hayate started, sitting with Himeno on the edge of her bed, "Are we okay?"

Himeno sighed, and pressed herself close to him, "I missed you."

Hayate's eyes softened and he cleared his throat, "I missed you too."

Hesitantly, he moved his hand and spread his fingers over Himeno's stomach, "I've missed a lot haven't I?"

A wave of sadness passed over Himeno's face, "Yes."

"I heard she kicks really hard," a mischievous glint shone in Hayate's eyes, "Just like you."

Himeno gave a small smile, "That's what I said."

"Have you thought of any names for her?" Hayate inquired.

Himeno frowned, "No. I don't know what she looks like. How am I supposed to name her?"

Hayate pondered this for a moment and began to rub small circles on Himeno's stomach, "You're right. I think we should wait until she's born."

Himeno's nails dug into her palm, "We? Are you going to be around then?"

Hayate glared at her, "What?"

"How do I know you're not going to leave again?" Himeno questioned, pulling herself from Hayate's arms.

"I'm not!" Hayate yelled.

"You told me you wouldn't leave me," Himeno screamed pacing the room frantically, "You said you would always love me, but you lied. You left me Hayate! You paid me off and I was stuck in the hospital - stuck here all by myself. I needed you and you weren't there!"

Hayate watched the tears fall down Himeno's face perplexed at the sudden mood change, "I needed time to sort out my feelings. I was deep into Leafénia training! I'm here now..does that not mean anything? I'll be here for our daughter. I'll help raise her. We both needed time Himeno."

Himeno hugged herself tightly and inched away as Hayate advanced towards her, "Get away from me."

"Come here," Hayate pulled Himeno towards him, despite her struggle, "I love you."

"Let go of me. You don't love me," Himeno sobbed quietly, "You're lying."

"Go ahead and cry," Hayate whispered to her, "I'll be by your side until you don't need to cry anymore. It's okay."

Himeno's lip quivered and she burrowed her face into Hayate's shoulder, beginning to sob and wail, "Why d-did you leave m-me?"

Hayate's arms wrapped around her tighter, "I'm so sorry."

Quickly, he tilted her face up and before Himeno could even breathe, he kissed her, their lips pressing together firmly. Hayate deepened the kiss, swallowing Himeno's whimpers. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. He wiped away the thin tears that were still dripping down her cheeks, "I love you. I _never_ stopped loving you dummy. I told you that."

Himeno could only nod, still breathless from their kiss. She squeaked suddenly and pushed Hayate away from her when there was a knock at the door, "C-come in!"

Kei pushed the door open with his food, "I brought you some food and some juice to drink. Sorry, but there's no weird food combination."

Himeno glanced at the tray of food curiously, "No thank you."

Kei scoffed, "What do you mean 'no thank you?'"

She climbed to her feet and sat on her bed, taking Hayate with her, "I'm not hungry."

Kei set the tray on the bedside table, "You haven't been eating enough lately. You need to eat Himeno. I know you might feel self conscious right now, but you have to eat for your daughter's sake."

Himeno looked up into Kei's eyes, "I know that, but I'm really just not hungry."

"You still need to eat. I'm going to go check on the others - their wounds haven't healed. Hayate make sure she eats."

Himeno stuck her tongue out at Kei's retreating form. Once he was gone, she curled up on her bed.

Hayate peered down at his girlfriend worriedly, "You have to eat."

She shook her head and turned on her side, facing him. She looked at the food and her face twisted with disgust, "I can't."

Hayate stirred the hot soup silently, "Can you at least drink some juice?"

"No."

"Does your stomach hurt?" Hayate mumbled, rubbing it softly.

"A little, but I'm just tired," Himeno cringed, but her look of pain turned to one of happiness when she saw Hayate's wide eyes, "Did you feel her kick?"

Hayate started at his palm, "Yeah."

"Amazing huh?" Himeno grinned.

"It'd be more amazing if you would eat something," Hayate glowered at her.

Himeno shifted her position, "I don't feel like it."

Hayate took a deep breath. No, he wasn't going to yell at her, "It doesn't matter. Our daughter needs you to eat. You need all the nutrients and strength you can get. If you don't eat, Kei will have to tube feed you again."

"Can I have something else?" Himeno pleaded, fixing her big pink eyes on him.

Hayate rolled his eyes mentally. He could never resist when Himeno looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, "Fine. Come on."

Hayate stood first offering Himeno his hand. She smiled and took it gratefully, "Thanks."

"Easy now," Hayate muttered, when Himeno almost collapsed again, "You keep falling. You're weaker than I thought."

"Lean your weight on me," he instructed, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist, "There you go. Careful. Take one step at a time."

"I'm okay Hayate," she promised, letting Hayate lead her down the hall, "I'm strong. Everything will be okay in the end."

The knight tightened his arm around her protectively as they neared the kitchen, "Sit down and rest for a minute. What do you want to eat?"

Himeno laid her head on the table. Even the mention of food made her stomach churn, "Nothing."

Hayate rubbed his temples. He was getting frustrated, "I will force you to eat if I have too."

"You don't get it," Himeno lifted her head from the table, "I _want_ to eat Hayate, but I'm not hungry. Just looking at food makes me feel sick. Plus, with the baby kicking so hard and the contractions - I feel like my insides are being torn apart."

"They are," Kei said bluntly, walking into the room.

"Kei!" Hayate scolded.

"No," Himeno started softly, "It's okay. They all warned me at the beginning of my pregnancy. I shouldn't complain."

"It's not your fault," Kei placed a hand on her shoulder, "We expected the child to be strong, but not _this_ strong. We didn't think it would be this difficult or hard on you. Honestly, we were prepared for you to lose the pregnancy your first few weeks or-

"For me to die," Himeno finished for him.

Kei sighed grimly, "Yes. It's alright to complain."

"She's not eating," Hayate told him irritably.

"Can you drink some warm broth? It might soothe your stomach and it's full of vitamins. Let's start with that, and later we'll see if you feel better hmm?" Kei asked, already taking the broth out of the fridge.

Himeno nodded, finally relenting, "Alright. How are the others doing?"

"Goh and Sasame still have a few bruises, but were able to return to work this morning, and the little ones are still resting in their rooms. Here, drink this," Kei placed a bowl in front of Himeno.

Himeno leaned over, letting the steam warm her face, "Mmm, it smells good."

Taking the bowl in her pale hands she brought it to her mouth and sipped. she set down the bowl after a couple minutes, "Thanks."

"How is it?" Hayate took a seat next to her.

"It's yummy. I feel better already," Himeno smiled widely.

"I'm heading to work now. Try to eat something later," Kei called to them, walking out the front door.

Himeno shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "So, it's okay if we keep the baby right?"

Hayate nodded hesitantly, "Yes, it's fine."

Himeno lowered her gaze, feeling his hesitation, "You're lying to me."

"No," Hayate cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, "I'm just worried. I realized that having a family won't take away my duty as a Leafé knight. I will go if I am really needed, but I will always come back to you."

Himeno started up into his eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes, "Hayate.."

"Shhh," he hushed, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

Himeno gasped and deepened the kiss eagerly. Hands falling to his chest she began to unbutton his shirt.

Stiffening, Hayate pulled his mouth away and grabbed Himeno's hands, "We should stop."

"What?" Himeno breathed, her eyes hazy, "Why?"

Hayate glanced down at her stomach, then her eyes, "Are you really asking me that?"

"Hayate it's okay," Himeno told him frustratingly, trying to free her hands, "Nothing else can happen. I read all the pregnancy and parenting books that-"

"So did I," Hayate admitted, interrupting her, "But we can't."

Himeno's eyes saddened. Hayate wasn't attracted to her anymore, "But why?"

"Because you're not healthy," he kissed the tip of her nose, "You're constantly in pain from her kicking and the false contractions. Having sex isn't what we should be doing right now. Okay?"

Himeno nodded, trying to get her hormones under control, "Okay."

Releasing her hands, he pushed the bowl closer to her, "Finish."


	20. Week 20

**It's so awesome! I've been updating this story at least once a day and I'm so happy because since I'm out of school, I've had so much more time to write. This story will be done in no time! Weird, because it'll be the very first FanFiction I've ever completed. Anyway, enjoy another chapter.**

**FictionChic. xx**

* * *

><p><em>Himeno screamed, watching the dark sword being roughly ripped out of Mannen's back, "Mannen!"<em>

_Her head snapped up when she heard loud, manic laughter. She needed to run. She needed to get the others out of here, but she couldn't move. Unable to tear her teary eyes away, she watched as Hisao licked the blood from his sword, "6 down one to go."_

_"Hayate? Hayate, where are you? Run!" Himeno screamed, choking on her sobs._

_"He's here Himeno," Hisao turned, revealing Hayate's body to her. His blue eyes were filled with her._

_"I'll do anything you want," Himeno tried to bargain, "I swear I'll do anything! Just don't kill him!"_

_She screamed and screamed watching Hisao raise his sword high. She couldn't stop screaming. She pulled up fistfuls of black grass that was wet with the Leafé knights blood, she clawed at her legs and arms - even her pregnant stomach - trying to will her legs to move, "NOOO!"_

_She brought her shaking hands to her face, blood staining her cheeks. She was surrounded by corpses. Kei, Takako, Sasame, Goh, the children. They were dead. She stared at the fresh blood that joined the puddle she was already sitting in. Hayate's blood, "O-oh God..."_

_She reached out to touch him. Shake him and tell him to wake up. She screamed again when a foot crushed her hand, "He's dead. I had fun killing him."_

_Himeno sobbed and screamed. She could barely open her eyes from the salty tears that burned, "N-not m-my baby. Please no."_

_Hisao laughed again, kicking Hayate's body aside, "Goodbye Prétear."_

Himeno let out a blood-curdling screech as she shot up in her bed. She screamed and screamed, covering her eyes as if to shield herself from the darkness that enveloped her room.

Her bedroom door was thrown open. Sasame, Kei, Goh, and Hayate rushed to her aid, while Takako soothed the scared children.

"Himeno, stop screaming!" Goh shouted, cringing at her high-pitched shrieks.

Using his Leafé, Kei let some light into the room, "Uncover your eyes. It's not dark anymore."

Shaking violently, Himeno lowered her hands. Kei peered at her eyes closely, "Her pupils are a little wide. She's in shock."

_'Please,' Kei begged, coughing blood, "Hisao stop!'_ Himeno covered her ears. Shaking her head, she burrowed her face in the blanket and began to sob and snivel loudly, "No...Nooo!"

"It's okay Himeno," Hayate mumbled to her, scared himself. He held her shaking body tightly against him, "It's _okay_."

"It was just a bad dream," Goh assured her.

Himeno clutched Hayate's jacket as she wept bitterly. They were alive.

"That must've been some dream," Sasame commented.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided. Himeno pushed away from Hayate's chest and wiped her swollen eyes. She needed to be strong. She failed at trying to smile, "I-I-I'm-

"You're not okay," Kei interrupted her.

She turned her head shakily towards the window, making sure that Leafenia was alive. That everything and everyone was okay like Hayate had said. She screamed piercingly when pink eyes met dark gray and gave in to the blackness that consumed her as she fell forward.

"Gotcha!" Sasame caught Himeno as she fell forward and off the bed.

"Himeno!" Hayate cried, kneeling next to her unconscious form worriedly.

"What the hell?" Goh murmured, looking out the window.

"S-she saw something out there," Shin announced frighteningly.

Hayate stood up, "Watch Himeno. Takako, put the children to bed. I'm going to go look around."

"I'll go with you," Goh stood up as well.

"Think she's going to be alright?" Sasame asked, trying to wake her.

"Whatever she saw - whatever she dreamt about. Scared her pretty bad. I'm worried about her her mental state. If it's too bad, it'll start to affect her physically and there would be complications with the pregnancy," Kei informed him.

"There's nothing out there," Goh told them, once he and Hayate returned.

"She was probably seeing things," Kei decided, climbing to his feet, "We should get to bed. It's late."

"I'm taking Himeno to my room," Hayate lifted the Prétear into his arms.

"That's a good idea," Sasame told him, closing the door to Himeno's room, "I'm sure she'll be a bit disoriented when she wakes up."

* * *

><p>Himeno's eyes shivered fluttered open slowly. She sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Blinking, she noticed that she was covered in a dark black comforter. Where was her pink one? Taking a closer look around the room she blinked. She was in Hayate's room.<p>

Stomach lurching suddenly, she brought a hand to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up all over Hayate's bed. It had been awhile since she had been felt the feelings of morning sickness - which just didn't occur in the morning. She got out of bed and made her way to Hayate's waste basket, painfully throwing up the contents in her stomach.

When she was finished, she wiped her hand over her mouth tiredly. Maybe she would stay in bed for just a few more hours. She dragged herself back to bed and stopped for a moment, smiling when she saw Hayate snoozing peacefully. She climbed back into bed and closed her eyes when the room started to spin.

She reopened her eyes just moments later when she felt someone rub her stomach in small circles. She gave a weak smile, "Morning."

Hayate returned the smile lazily and yawned, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her skeptically, "Are you sure? You really scared us last night."

Tears gathered her bright eyes and she squeezed them shut to keep them from falling. No. She didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, hey. Shhhh," Hayate soothed, sitting up and stretching, "It's alright."

Himeno nodded and sniffled. She didn't want him to know that she was terrified. She turned her head away quickly when Hayate leaned down to kiss her, "Don't kiss me!"

Hayate gaped at her, "What? Why not?"

"That's gross! I just threw up!" Himeno cried.

The motion on her stomach stopped. She turned her head, to see Hayate gazing at her worriedly, "You did?"

He ran the back of his hand over her stomach gingerly, "There was hardly anything in your stomach. You need to eat more."

Himeno sighed and closed her eyes again, "Not now. I don't feel well."

"Alright. You can rest and I'll go get you something to eat for when you wake up."

"No!" she cried suddenly, grabbing Hayate's arm.

"What's the matter?" He turned to look at her. She was shaking and the tears that had threatened to fall finally did.

"D-don't leave me alone," she begged feebly.

"Come on then," he helped her to her feet, "I'm sure the others are worried and would like to see you."

"Wait a second," Himeno murmured. They stopped walking and she leaned against him, feeling extremely nauseous.

"We're almost to the kitchen," he told her after they had stood there for a few minutes. They continued walking, "I'll make you something to eat and you'll feel better."

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Sasame smiled warmly at her once she and Hayate appeared in the doorway. "You gave us quite a scare."

Himeno returned the smile weakly, letting Hayate lead her to a chair. Kei walked over to her and knelt down, peering into her eyes again, "Your pupils have returned to their normal size. Let me check your pulse. How are you feeling?"

"She's dizzy and she threw up this morning," Hayate answered for her quickly, knowing that she would lie.

Himeno rolled her eyes and Kei hummed in disapproval, "Your pulse is really weak. I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Here's a cup of apple tea," Takako placed the steaming cup in front of her, "Your favorite."

"Thank you Takako."

"Himeno," Kei started slowly, "Do you mind me telling me about your dream last night?"

"Kei," Goh scolded, "It's too soon."

Himeno looked away guiltily, "I-I can't..."

Kei drained his cup of black coffee, "Fine, but you will eventually. Eat your breakfast and go back to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better after your nap."

* * *

><p>"Please?" Takako begged.<p>

"No," Himeno told her for the millionth time, "I hate shopping."

"But you need maternity clothes and we can buy stuff for the baby. It'll be fun," Takako promised.

Himeno placed her hand on her hip, "I get the second part, but there's no point in buying me clothes that I'm only going to wear once!"

Takako huffed, "You can donate them - maybe to a shelter to woman who can afford maternity clothes."

She grinned, seeing Himeno's resolve weakening, "Hayate, tell her to go."

Hayate rested an arm on her shoulder, "You should go. It'll be good for you to go back to your hometown for a bit."

"Yes," Sasame agreed, cleaning his glasses, "You've had a rough couple of weeks. Go out and have fun. You deserve it."

Himeno sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Yay!" Takako cheered, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Mannen, go with them to open a gateway," Kei told the younger knight.

Mannen rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go."

"I'm worried about her Kei," Goh mumbled, once they had left.

Kei nodded, "Her contractions are very strong, they're going to get worse when she goes into labor."

"What are her chances of surviving?" Hayate asked tightly.

Kei glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Very slim."

* * *

><p>"Ooh," Takako pulled something from a nearby rack, "Look how cute this is!"<p>

"Don't you think we have enough things?" Himeno questioned, gesturing to the full bags that she and Takako were carrying.

Takako smiled, "This is for you silly."

Himeno lowered her head embarrassedly, "I don't have enough money to get new clothes for me too. I want to save what I have left."

"You've basically bought everything here today," Takako smiled, "Let me buy you a few things."

"What? No way-

"Himeno," Takako interrupted seriously, "It's the least I can do after the way I treated you. Go pick out a few more outfits and then we can go. I'm sure you're tired."

Himeno bit her lip and nodded, "Okay. How about this top?"

"And this skirt."

Himeno picked out a few more outfits for herself and once they paid, she and Takako left the mall, "Thanks Takako. I really appreciate it."

Takako smiled and shifted the bags in her hand, "No problem. I had a lot of fun! We should hang out more often."

"How's the wedding planning going?" Himeno asked, laughing when Takako's face heated up.

"I-it's going great actually. We plan to get married next winter. I think it would be pretty if it snowed during our wedding," Takako sighed happily.

"Aww," Himeno gushed, "You and Sasame are perfect for each other. I'm glad that you guys are so happy."

"Thank you," Takako looked at Himeno for a second, "What about you and Hayate?"

Himeno's heart skipped a beat, "Um, I don't know."

"Sorry," Takako muttered, "I shouldn't have pried. Do you wanna get some ice cream or a crepe?"

Himeno nodded, thankful for the subject change, "Sure. I'll buy."

"No way! I'm the one that asked. I'll pay," Takako decided.

Himeno narrowed her eyes, "You just bought me and the baby all these clothes. You're not buying."

"I think I am."

"You're not. We can just buy our own then."

"Or I could buy both."

"You're getting on my nerves Takako. You're not _buying_!"

"Am so."

Back and forth the argument continued. Even when they reached the crepe stand they continued arguing.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Hayate asked, stripping until he was in nothing but his boxers.<p>

Himeno face flushed red and she looked away, "Y-yes."

Hayate smirked at her shyness. Climbing onto the bed on all fours, he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

She pulled back the covers to Hayate's bed and got in. She squeaked with surprise when Hayate pulled her against him, arm draped over her and hand resting on her stomach, "Takako and I bought some stuff for the baby."

"Really? I guess we should go shopping too huh? Did you pick out some new clothes?" He asked.

She sighed heavily, "Yes. Takako bought them for me. It was an apology."

Hayate's dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "An apology for what?"

Himeno shook her head, "It doesn't matter now. Let's just sleep."

Hayate kissed her neck, "Goodnight Himeno."

"Night," Himeno whispered, even though deep down inside she wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

Her hunch came true when she turned her head and saw that the sun was beginning to peak through.


	21. Week 21

"Dummy. You need to be more careful," Hayate mumbled irritably, pressing a cold rag to Himeno's bare stomach.

Himeno winced, "Ow."

"Maybe you should stay away from the stove for awhile.." Goh suggested uneasily, mopping up the mess.

Himeno huffed. She had gone into the kitchen to make her and Hayate some hot tea. Once the water had been boiled and she had taken the kettle off of the stove, her daughter had began to kick her - hard, causing her to drop the kettle and spill boiling water all over her stomach. She had screamed piercingly, alerting the knights and Takako, "This is ridiculous."

"Let me see," Kei muttered, waiting for Hayate to remove the rag.

"No!" Himeno cried, shoving her shirt down before he could look. She didn't need to expose her stomach to everyone.

Kei arched a single eyebrow at her, "I need to make sure it's not infected."

"It's not," she insisted, face heating up, "I-it's just a little pink!"

"If the burn gets infected, it'll spread under the skin and enter your bloodstream. Can I just look for a second?"

She sighed and lifted her shirt a tiny bit to expose the burn. Kei brushed his finger over it, apologizing when Himeno jumped, "It doesn't look infected. Just keep a cold, wet rag over it for awhile and it should feel better."

"Okay, thanks," she smiled sheepishly when she peered down at her top, "I should probably change my shirt first huh?"

She took the rag from Hayate, hopped of the tabletop, and scurried off to her room to get a new shirt.

Hajime picked the kettle up from the ground, "That was scary."

Sasame placed his hand on Hajime's shoulder, "We were all scared, but she'll be okay. It's just a minor burn."

"Do you need some help cleaning up?" Himeno asked, once she had returned.

"No," Goh rung out the mop, "I'm pretty much done."

"I'm really sorry. I should've bee more careful," she watched Goh pick up the bucket and put the mop away.

"It's fine," Goh patted her head, "It wasn't your fault."

"But is was," she muttered to herself.

"Here. Is this what you wanted?"

Himeno's eyes lit up, taking the cup of of tea that Hayate held out to her, "Thank you!"

Hayate poured himself a cup of tea, "How does your stomach feel?"

"Better," she answered, taking a sip of her tea.

She glanced upwards curiously when hands wrapped around her wrists. A light blush dusted her cheeks, "S-Sasame? What are you doing?"

The knight of sound let go hesitantly, "Your hands were shaking so badly. I was worried you would drop the cup and burn yourself again."

"Oh..."

Hayate placed two fingers under Himeno's chin and tilted her head up, "Are you sure you're alright? You look tired."

She whipped her head away and stared into the cup, letting the steam warm her face, "I'm fine!"

Stepping in front of Himeno, Kei placed a single hand on Himeno's cheek and turned her head towards him as well, "Look at me."

"You have red bags under your eyes," Goh observed, wiping his hands on a towel, "When's the last time you actually slept?"

"4 days ago," the girl answered, finding her shoes quite interesting at the moment.

"You haven't slept in four days?!" Kei raged, "Do you know how unhealthy that is? Do you know how much stress you're putting on not only yourself, but your daughter as well? For God sake Himeno you're pregnant you need to sleep!"

"I know that," Himeno shouted, before lowering her voice a little, "I try to sleep, but I can't."

"Is it the nightmare?" Takako asked hesitantly.

Himeno nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Go to bed. Now," Kei demanded, "I'll do an ultrasound when you wake up."

"I can't _sleep_," she growled irritably, "I told you that."

"Here," Shin handed Himeno her tea, despite the tension in the room, "Drink. It'll get cold."

She gave a small smile and took a drink, "Thank you Shin. I-

She stopped mid-sentence when she felt her heart skip. The cup fell from her fingers and shattered against the floor as she fell forward, her world turning black.

"Himeno!" Hayate gasped, catching her before she hit the ground, cutting herself on the grass.

He took her over to the couch, lying her down gently. He began to run his fingers through her hair, "Himeno? Himeno? Are you alright? Wake up!"

Kei pressed two fingers to Himeno's neck and glanced at his watch, "Her pulse is the same as before."

"She seemed fine to me," Goh commented, "Why would she just faint like that?"

"Because we gave her this!" a voice exclaimed proudly.

"What is this?" Takako took the glass tube that was Hajime clutched, "You guys what-

"You drugged her?!" Goh shouted.

"You did what?" Hayate lunged from the children, reaching for them when Kei held him back.

Sasame took the tube from Takako, "They gave her something that'll obviously knock her unconscious. She's going to be asleep for awhile."

"Is it safe to do that?" Takako questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I'll run some tests on it," Kei took the tube and grabbed his laptop from the table.

"You guys," Goh scolded angrily, "Did you lose your god damn mind's? Do you understand how dangerous it is giving Himeno something that you don't know the side effects of?"

"But we do know," Mannen told him, "It makes you sleep."

"Yes," Hayate agreed, "But you don't know if it's safe for Himeno - for women who are _pregnant_. If something bad happens, it's your fault."

"Don't be so blunt," Sasame wiped the tears from Shin's eyes before they could fall.

Shin rubbed his eyes, Wha-what could happen?"

"She'll immediately lose the pregnancy..or she'll die."

"Kei," Sasame groaned, head falling forward, "You are not helping the situation."

"But," Goh cut in quickly, "I doubt that'll happen. I'm sure she'll be find once she wakes up."

Hayate lifted Himeno into his arms easily, "I'm taking her to my room."

"She'll be safer there," Kei mused, "I'm going to the office to do some research on this. Watch Himeno and let me know if her condition changes."

"We will," Hayate promised, watching Kei's silhouette fade to gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short. T.T I'm sorry. Hopefully, the next one will be more exciting.<strong>

**-FictionChic**


	22. Week 22

"Himeno come on," Hayate scolded halfheartedly, "You can't sleep anymore. You've been asleep for 3 days straight."

Himeno hummed, "Let's make it four."

Getting frustrated, Hayate pulled the covers off of his bed, "Get cleaned up, dressed, and then we'll eat. Kei needs to do an ultrasound."

At the word _ultrasound_ Himeno sat up, worry plastered all over her face, "He needs to do an ultrasound? Why?"

"Mannen, Hajime, and Shin drugged you," He explained tightly, "It kind of shuts your body down for awhile - making you sleep for a long time. Kei ran some tests on it, but he's not sure if the drug will or has hurt the baby in anyway. He just wants to make sure."

She let his words sink in for a few moments before tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "What will happen to her?"

"Himeno-

"I want to know! Tell me!" she almost shouted, still not meeting his gaze.

Hayate sat next to her on the bed and gently placed a hand on her thigh, "You could miscarry or she could've inhaled some of the drug, her body could start to shut down and while you'll still carry the pregnancy to full term - she'll be stillborn. It's not likely, but if she does survive, once she's born she'll develop slower than other children. Hopefully, she didn't inhale any of it, but that'd be surprising," the wind knight finished his explanation, his voice watery.

Himeno was silent, she didn't say anything. A part of her denied what Hayate had just told her, as she sat there staring forward. She couldn't move. Her only child was going to die. She knew that the child was tearing up her insides which would cause her to be unable to get pregnant again. She desperately wanted to be a mom. Everyone had told her that she would miscarry, but she brushed it off. She was strong, but there was nothing she could do to save her baby.

She brought a hand up to cover her mouth - whether it was to hold in her sobs or to keep from throwing up...she didn't know. Her legs picked her up and carried her out of Hayate's room despite his calls, into the hallway, past Takako and ignoring her cheery 'Good mornings,' past Sasame's worried calls of her name, and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, her legs finally gave out and leaning against the door, slid down it keeping anyone from coming in.

Her dam broke and she began to cry. She cried as hard as she could; wailing and screaming and throwing things. She didn't care who heard her. She couldn't stop crying. She was furious and upset all at the same time. She wanted to hit something until her fists bled, but all she could do was cry her heart out.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Himeno?" Shin clutched Sasame's hand tightly, frightened by Himeno's wails.<p>

"Yeah, she's crying really loud," Hajime told the knights worriedly.

"You told her," Kei stated more than asked, glancing at Hayate sadly.

Hayate could only nod, his dark bangs shielding his eyes.

"I still need to do an ultrasound," Kei told him.

"It can wait," Sasame scolded lightly before turning his attention back to Hayate, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not," Goh denied sympathetically.

Hayate shrugged, "We don't even know for sure. Kei hasn't done the ultrasound yet. For all we know the baby could have inhaled none of the drug and could be perfectly fine."

"The thing we gave Himeno?" Hajime whispered, his face pale.

"It's alright," Takako soothed the children, "Don't cry Shin."

"Go talk to her," Kei nudged Hayate, "She needs you."

"Kei's right," Sasame agreed, "She shouldn't be alone. Neither should you. You two need should be together right now."

"Hn," Hayate pushed himself off of the wall and stalked off slowly towards Himeno's room.

"Think they'll be okay?" Goh thought aloud, his voice a monotone.

"When the time is right I think Hayate will be able to come to terms with it if he grieves properly. As for Himeno, I don't think she'll ever be okay if she loses the baby," Sasame muttered, staring down the hallway.

"The doors locked," Hayate flopped down onto the couch.

Kei folded his arms across his chest, "Leave her be. I'm sure she wants some time alone."

"Maybe bring her sisters over for a visit?" Takako suggested, "I'm sure Himeno wants to see them. They might be of some help."

Kei was already walking towards the door, "I'll go get them."

* * *

><p>"Himeno?" Mawata knocked on the door softly, "It's Mawata and Mayune. We thought we could keep you company."<p>

"You haven't don't the ultrasound yet," Mayune said, "The baby could be fine."

Mawata sighed, "You're strong Himeno. You can get through this. You always pull through and so will your daughter. We brought you some really cute baby clothes and some maternity outfits. If you open the door we can look at them together."

Mayune stomped her foot, "I'm tired of this!"

Kneeling on the ground, the preppy girl took a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick the lock.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" Mawata asked, her eyes wide.

"Shhh," Mayune hushed, "How do you think I set all my traps for Himeno?"

She stood, satisfied when the lock clicked. Turning the knob, they let the door swing open. It was pitch black. The two girls were almost scared to go in there.

"Let Hayate go," Goh muttered to them, placing a hands on each of their shoulders, "Come on, Kei made tea."

The sisters followed the knight without hesitation, faltering in their steps to meet eyes with Hayate.

Hayate took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the open door before entering. He squinted his eyes, struggling to see, "Himeno?"

He stumbled his way through her room, bumping into things here and there. He extended his arms, until he felt a soft, plushy surface. Taking a seat on what he assumed to be Himeno's bed, he adjusted himself until he was lying down, curled up next to something, "I know your here. I can here you breathing Himeno."

He felt her flinch when he pulled her close to him, "Will you please talk to me?"

"..."

"You don't think I'm upset too?" Hayate asked her, almost offended, "She's my daughter as well. Of course I want her to be born healthy. I don't want her having any complications. I want you both to survive labor and we can raise her together and be happy."

"..." still no answer.

"I still love you. Whether you lose the baby or not, I won't go anywhere," he continued, "I'm sure you want to be alone. Your sister's are here and they're really worried. I'll bring you something to eat later. You really need to let Kei do the ultrasound Himeno. If she did inhale the drug he can try to fix it. The sooner you let him perform the ultrasound, the more likely he'll be able to save our daughter."

"She won't kick anymore."

Hayate blinked a few times as if he heard a ghost talk, "Huh?"

He felt Himeno body shake with broken sobs, "T-the baby wo-won't...kick anymore!"

Tears came to Hayate's eyes at seeing the love of his life so broken, "Himeno..."

"She won't kick anymore!" Himeno repeated, throwing herself at Hayate and beginning to sob uncontrollably all over again.

Hayate pressed Himeno's face into is chest and held her body against him tightly, "Let Kei perform the ultrasound."

"I-I'm scared," Himeno hiccupped.

"So am I," Hayate admitted, "But you can't let fear stop you. You never let it stop you before."

She clutched Hayate's jacket like a lifeline, peering up at him, "I-I don't...get t-to be a mother. It's not fair."

Hayate leaned forward slightly in shock. His breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold. He knew that feeling, "H-Himeno?"

"..."

"You need to calm down," he gasped out, "I know you're upset, but don't turn to the dark side."

"It hurts," she whispered brokenly.

"I know," he told her frantically, her dark aura choking him, "I feel it too. It hurts, but we can try to fix it. Let Kei do the ultrasound."

"Okay, but can we stay like this? Just for a bit? Just stay with me," she pleaded.

Hayate nodded and was finally able to breath properly again. Her dark aura was fading, "Just for a minute."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Kei asked her, squeezing a small pile of blue gel on Himeno's belly.<p>

Himeno shivered, "Yes."

Hayate ran the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand encouragingly.

Himeno held her breath as Kei ran a small device over her stomach. His golden eyes squinted in focus as they roamed over the screen, "There she is."

"Did she inhale it? Is she okay?" Himeno blurted.

Kei shook his head, "I don't know yet. Let me find her heartbeat."

He moved the device over her belly and listened closely. Every 2 or 3 minutes he heard a steady beat, "Her body is already starting to shut down. One beat every 2 to 3 minutes. That's definitely _not_ normal."

Tears immediately began to flow down Himeno's cheeks, "No..."


	23. Week 23

The cottage in Leafénia was oddly quiet. The knights - except for Hayate - and Takako were all sitting at the table eating their breakfast. A sad aura washed over them all.

"Are Himeno and Hayate coming out for breakfast?" Shin asked innocently.

"Not sure Shin," Kei answered after taking a sip of his usual breakfast of black coffee, "Hayate might, but I don't think Himeno will."

"Why not?" Shin pushed.

"She needs her rest," Sasame told him simply.

The conversation ended with that statement and they went back to their meal, drowning in the quietness.

They all looked up, startled when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Hayate came into the room and sat down in between Sasame and Goh, "Morning."

"Uh," Goh blinked shockingly, "Morning bro. How are you holding up?"

Hayate shrugged as he picked at his muffin, "Fine."

"How's Himeno?" Sasame asked hesitantly.

"Still locked in her room," Hayate answered in a monotone, "She hasn't come out to eat or anything. I'm not even sure if she's been drinking water."

"Is she okay?" Hajime asked him through a mouthful of food.

"No," Hayate answered, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't help but blame the children.

"Is the baby kicking too hard again?" Mannen asked.

"Hayate..." Sasame warned, noticing Hayate's hands trembling.

"The baby's going to die," Hayate muttered, picking out a cranberry from his muffin.

"Why?" the youngest knight asked, out of his genuine 5 year old curiosity. Tears shined in his emerald green eyes.

Hayate slammed his hands on the table as he stood, knocking over cups of juice and tipping his chair over, "Because of that damn drug you guys gave her! That's why! It's _your_ fault!"

"Hayate!" Sasame yelled, standing up as well.

The room was deathly quiet except for the sounds of juice occasionally dripping on the floor.

"Don't yell at Shin like that."

They all turned once again to see Himeno standing in the doorway. She looked like hell. Her tangled hair was pulled into a ponytail, her face was flushed, her eyes not only had dark bags under them, but were red and swollen as well, she looked deathly pale, and she was breathing shallowly.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kei scolded, "You should be resting."

"Himeno, Himeno," Shin ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "Is it our fault that-

"Shut up Shin!" Hayate snapped.

Himeno blinked at the younger knight. She couldn't even force a smile on her face for his sake. She was in a dark place. Her mind clouded with grief, anger, and despair. Oh, how she wanted to give in. She didn't even bother hiding her emotions anymore. There was no point.

"Mannen, Hajime, Shin," Takako called, "Let's go outside. Now. Come, come."

One firm look from Goh, silenced the younger knights before they could protest. They followed Takako out the door reluctantly.

"You had no right to shout at Shin like that," Sasame glared at Hayate, "He's just a child."

"Well, it is their fault," Hayate turned on his heels, facing the knight of sound, "They drugged her! Shin and Hajime might not have known better, but Mannen should of! Did they not read the label? Are they that stupid?! The baby is _dying_ because of them! I should strip them of their Leafe knight status!"

"Enough," Kei placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "You're grieving. You're angry and upset and that's okay, but don't take it out on the children."

"Don't worry about me," Hayate shrugged his hand off, "I'll be okay eventually. Worry about Himeno."

"Have you been eating? Drinking water?" Sasame took Himeno's hand and led her to a chair.

Himeno sighed and laid her head on the table, "Not hungry. Not thirsty."

"You can't starve yourself," Kei told her, "You need to eat something."

"I can't. I don't feel well," she mumbled to them, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Hayate placed a hand to her forehead, but quickly drew back, "Damn. You're burning up. Literally."

"Let me take her temperature," Kei ran the thermometer over her forehead, "104.2. That could be lethal to the baby."

"It doesn't matter," Himeno mumbled as Sasame pressed a cold rag to her forehead, "She's going to die anyway."

"I'm trying to do more research on the drug to see if I can counter it," Kei told her, "I know you're not feeling right now, but I need to do another ultrasound. Just to see if she's alive."

"She won't kick anymore. The contractions stopped too," the sick girl whispered.

"Here," Goh held out a spoon filled with liquid medicine, "Drink this."

"No," Himeno whispered.

"Come on," Goh urged, "It'll make you feel better."

She shook her head, "I don't want any."

"You need to drink it," Sasame informed, "Your daughter is still relying on you to survive."

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gonna die," she announced darkly.

"I told you I'm trying to save her," Kei was getting irritated, "Drink the medicine. If you don't get better, then your daughter is at even more of a risk."

"I don't want to get better," she turned her head away when Goh brought the spoon closer to her mouth.

The older knights gaped at her and Hayate placed his hand atop of Himeno's, "Drink the damn medicine. You have to get better whether you want to or not. I'll force you to drink it if I have to."

"No," was the only reply he got from her.

"Give me this," Hayate carefully took the spoon from Goh and brought it to Himeno's pursed lips, "Open."

"Nu-uh."

Sasame and Hayate made eye contact for a brief second. Bringing a hand up, Sasame scratched his nail over the back of Himeno's neck.

Himeno gasped at the contact and Hayate shoved the spoon in Himeno's mouth, covering it with his hand when she tried to spit it out, "Swallow."

She instinctively swallowed it, gagging and coughing to try and get the medicine out of her system. She even shoved her fingers down her throat until Goh grabbed her hands and held them tightly, "Stop it."

Himeno struggled in his firm grasp despite how weak she felt, "Let go of me!"

"You're going to force yourself to throw up the medicine," Kei stated, alarmed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Let go!" Himeno yelled, ignoring Kei's question.

She stopped struggling when she began to see black spots. Goh hesitantly released her hands, "You should lie down."

"I don't want too," she panted.

"Do you want some juice? Soup?" Hayate asked her gently, "You should really eat something. You need the vitamins."

"I don't want anything!" she shouted.

"Why are you making yourself sick?" Sasame asked, his voice laced with sadness.

Himeno lowered her head and let her bangs cover her eyes.

Kei patted her on the head, "We don't have to do the ultrasound today. I'll just use my stethoscope, but for now - you need to eat something and rest while I go do more research."

"Come on now," Goh poked her playfully, "I'll make you anything you want."

"I don't want anything," Himeno repeated tiredly.

"Do you want-

Himeno stood up, quickly steadying herself, "I want to be left alone!"

Hayate caught Himeno when she failed to support herself. He lowered her gently to the ground, "Take it easy. Don't strain yourself."

"I'm not straining myself," she growled angrily. Her shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs.

Hayate's eyes softened, "Kei is trying to find a cure Himeno, but it's not going to work if you're as sick as you are now. Stop making yourself suffer. Please, eat something and get some rest."

"Drink this."

Himeno peered up at Kei from her place on the floor. She took the cup from him hesitantly, "What is it?"

"Just drink it," Kei demanded.

Too tired to argue, Himeno did as she was told and drank. Once she was finished, she handed the empty cup back to Kei, "Now what?"

"Go take a nap," he told her simply.

"Please?" Hayate begged, before she could protest.

She hung her head in shame, "Okay."

Hayate stood and helped Himeno to his room, "I'll help you to my room."

Arm wrapped around her waist, he led them both to his room, muttering encouraging words to her with every step, "Almost there."

He lay her down onto his bed gently and tucked her in, "Here's a cold rag for your forehead."

Himeno tossed the blankets off of her, "Too hot."

"You're shivering. You need the blankets," Hayate reached for them, but Himeno kicked the blankets away.

"She's dying," Himeno said, "I hope I die."

Hayate blinked, speechless, "W-what?"

"I don't want to live anymore," she whispered, turning away from him.

Hayate's eyes saddened. He climbed into bed with her and pulled her to him closely as if she would disappear, "Don't say that. You need to sleep. I'll stay with you."

She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. A tear slid down her face, "When she dies, I want you to kill me too."

Hayate tightened his hold on her, "Stop saying things like that. I could never kill you. You're going to be okay. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Himeno shifted in her sleep when she felt pressure in the side of her stomach. She frowned just seconds later when she felt it again, "Hayate stop."<p>

She sat up and finally opened her eyes, a frown etched into her face, "Ugh!"

"Hn?" Hayate sat up slowly, having being woken by the bed moving, "What's the matter? Are you going to throw up?"

Himeno shook her head, "No. My stomach - it feels weird."

"Where?" he placed his hand to where Himeno gestured, "What are you feeling?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, "Just pressure. It's making me feel weird."

Hayate yawned, "I can go see if Kei's still awake. It's dark out, but I don't think we slept for that long. I'll be right back."

Himeno listened to the sounds of murmuring voices and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She turned to the doorway when Hayate returned with Kei trailing behind him, "He's going to do an ultrasound."

She held back her sigh, "Another one?"

"Yes," Kei answered, "I need to check constantly if her body is shutting down. Let's go."

Himeno followed Kei and glanced down at her still enlarged stomach. She didn't understand why if the baby was dead why her stomach wasn't flatter. It was a morbid thought, but a thought nonetheless.

She sighed heavily as she climbed up onto the table, "This is a waste of time."

Hayate rubbed her shoulders, "No it's not. Now shhh, I want to hear the heartbeat."

Himeno sighed again and avoided looking at the screen as Kei moved the device over her belly. She bit her lip when she heard the baby's slow heartbeat.

"It's speeding up."

Himeno and Hayate snapped up their heads at Kei's words, "What?!"

"It's still slow, but the heartbeat is speeding up. Her body is rejecting the drug and is now - well - I guess you could say restoring. She should be back to normal by next week and you will continue with the pregnancy," Kei stated.

"O-oh my God," Himeno sobbed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Hayate blinked, shocked. He hugged Himeno tightly, muffling her sobs, "Thank you Kei."

Kei gave a nod, "No problem. Now, you two can have your little moment, but I'm going back to bed."

"Wait," Himeno, "Will she be born with any complications?"

Kei bit his lip, "From this? No. She was already more developed, but she could from other things."

She nodded and hugged Hayate back, "Thank you so much!"

Kei smiled, "Goodnight. Get some rest Himeno, your fever is still pretty high."

"She's going to be okay," Himeno whispered disbelievingly, "I can't believe it. It's like I'm in shock. She's alive. She's alive and she's going to be okay."

"I know," Hayate told her, mind blown as well, "She's going to be healthy and everything will be perfect."

"What did Kei give me to make her body stop shutting down?" Himeno asked curiously, hopping off of the medical table.

"Something that he wasn't supposed too," he answered, so only she could hear, "But let's just say since it was you - it was a line he was willing to cross."

"Oh," was all Himeno said, knowing that Hayate's tone stated that the conversation was over.

Hayate placed his hand in Himeno's as they walked back towards the cottage, "Let's get you back to bed. You still need to rest."

The pink-headed girl nodded and leaned against Hayate tiredly. Everything was going to be okay. Her and Hayate...and soon, a baby girl.


	24. Week 24

Himeno hummed to herself as she placed drinks, plates, utensils, and many different food items into the picnic basket, "Am I missing anything?"

"Don't forget the blanket," Takako handed her the pink cloth with a smile.

"Thanks!" Himeno grinned gratefully, and packed the blanket away.

"So," Takako leaned on the counter with interest, "Where's he taking you?"

A light blush dusted Himeno's cheeks, "We're going to the park to talk about everything and celebrate. The baby seems to be back to normal. She kicks and moves and I still get contractions. I've never been so happy to be in pain."

"Are you more cautious about what you drink and eat?"

"More like terrified," Himeno corrected, voice shaking, "I make Hayate try everything before I eat or drink it. I'm so scared."

"It's understandable," Takako mused, "But the children know better now."

"I'm so skeptical when I'm around them now," Himeno admitted softly, "It's almost like I don't trust them anymore. Isn't that horrible?"

"Mother's instinct my dear," the former Prétear gave a small smile, "I think it's natural."

"If you say-

"Are you ready?"

"Oh," Himeno glanced up into Hayate's blue eyes, "Yes, but I was..."

"Don't worry about it," Takako waved her off, "We can talk later. Have fun on your date."

She laughed when Himeno's cheeks turned pink. Himeno grabbed the picnic basket from the table, frowning when Hayate took it from her, "Hey!"

Hayate moved the basket out of her reach, "Let me carry it. You just need to relax."

Himeno frowned at him, but didn't argue, "Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"What do you think the theme and colors of her room should be?" Hayate asked curiously, biting into a rice ball.<p>

Himeno pondered this for a moment, "Do you think we'll be able to afford that? We should be realistic."

"I know," Hayate nodded, "But it's nice to just think outside the box. Just tell me."

She pondered this for a moment, "I would want her theme to be Leafénia. Colors...believe it or not, I want her room to be kind of girly. Pink!"

Hayate almost spit out is food, "You?! Girly? Are you serious?"

She glowered at him, "Yes, I'm serious. I think it would be cute for a newborn baby girl. I'm not the tomboy I used to be."

He nodded, "Yes, I've noticed."

"Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

He nodded, "I hope so. I've been working a few jobs here an there. How's school going?"

Himeno's eyes saddened, "Horrible. With everything that's been happening - I don't know..maybe I just need to try harder. It's a lame excuse."

"It's not an excuse," Hayate argued, "Maybe you should take a break from school to focus on getting through the pregnancy. You don't need the extra stress."

"Maybe.." she murmured.

"Tell me what you're thinking about,"

Himeno glanced at him, "My family. I miss them a lot. I wish they could come to terms with this. I really need them right now. What if I die going into labor? Will they even care?"

"I told you to stop thinking like that," Hayate snapped, "Let's just drop the subject. Do you want to go shopping now? The baby still needs a lot of things."

She nodded and helped Hayate pack up the picnic, "This was fun. Thanks Hayate."

He smirked and climbed to his feet, "The date's not over yet."

She stuck her tongue out, "Help me up dummy."

She grabbed Hayate's hand and stood. She cried out suddenly and leaned over, arms locked around her stomach, "Oh!"

"What's the matter?" Hayate asked, his eyes wide with alarm.

"I-I can't move," she groaned out painfully, "Oh god it hurts!"

Himeno's whole body was singing with pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She couldn't even breathe without feeling searing pain, "Ahhhhh!"

"Shhh," Hayate hushed her gently, "It'll be okay. Breathe."

"I can't!" she cried.

"Hey buddy," an older looking man ran over to them, seeing Himeno's bent over form, "Is your wife okay?"

"No," Hayate shook his head, not bothering to correct the man, "She's 6 months pregnant and she's in a lot of pain."

"I'll go get help," the man announced, already running off.

"Can you sit down?" Hayate tried pushing Himeno gently to the ground, "Maybe that'll help."

"Stop, stop, stop," she sobbed, "That makes it worse!"

"Okay. Tell me what hurts," he demanded frantically, trying to stay calm.

Himeno began to hyperventilate, still in her hunched position, "My insides! Oh god, I'm gonna be sick."

Hayate supported Himeno as she vomited painfully onto the green grass. His eyes went wide, "You're throwing up blood!"

"I can't breathe," she gasped out, collapsing into Hayate's arms.

_"Hayate!"_

The wind knight turned his head quickly to see Sasame running towards them, worry plastered all over his face, "What's going on?"

"She's in a lot of pain, threw up blood, and she can't breathe properly," Hayate explained quickly.

Sasame tried to coax Himeno out of her hunched over position, "We'll get you help Himeno. Just hold on,"

"No one is looking," Hayate mumbled, opening the portal that would take them to Leafénia.

Sasame hoisted Himeno into his arms apologizing when she began to cry even harder, "I know it hurts, but we need to get you to Kei."

Kei was already standing by the large, hollowed out tree that contained all the medical equipment, tapping his foot impatiently, "Took you long enough. Place her on the medical table."

Sasame rolled his eyes and did as he was told despite Himeno's loud protests.

"Get an oxygen mask on her," Kei instructed lifting Himeno's shirt and squeezing the all to familiar blue gel into a small pile on her stomach.

Hayate kissed Himeno's hand, "She threw up blood."

Himeno squeezed Hayate's hand extremely hard as she let out another sob, "Hayate!"

"I'm here," he told her reassuringly, "You'll be okay. Take deep breaths."

"There's the problem," Kei announced to everyone in the room, "The baby's foot is stuck in your ribcage and she's literally thrashing around, trying to get free."

"Fix it!" Himeno begged.

"I'm going to try and turn her. This might feel a bit uncomfortable," Kei placed both of his hands on Himeno's rounding abdomen.

Himeno gritted her teeth and whimpered as her daughter sent a series of rapid kicks at her. If she wasn't so out of breath and in so much pain, she would've told Kei to stop. Her daughter clearly didn't like the forced movement.

"Almost done," Kei muttered, taking a peak at the ultrasound screen, "There we go. She's turned now."

Sasame placed an ice cold rag on Himeno's forehead to try and calm her, "And...?"

"Her insides," Kei started, "Suffered quite a bit. Her organs are literally bruised and two of her ribs cracked. There are actual bruises on her stomach from the baby kicking and moving around so much."

Hayate's eyes darkened, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No. I want her to rest. She shouldn't move around too much with cracked ribs and I'll be checking on her more often than I already do. Her ribs will heal on there own, but it'll be extremely painful when she moves - even when she breathes. It's going to be even harder when the baby kicks and she experiences more false contractions." the knight of light explained.

Himeno winced as she breathed in, "We still have to go shopping."

"You're not going shopping," Hayate told her, "I can take care of everything. You just need to focus on getting through this pregnancy."

Himeno sat up quickly, regretting it moments later when she cried out loudly. Sasame pushed her back down, "You heard what Kei said. You need to rest and you're not getting out of it this time."

She turned her head towards Hayate, "You're not going without me. I want to pick out some things too."

Hayate rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he gently lifted Himeno into his arms after removing the oxygen mask, "We should get you to bed. I'll get you some ice for your stomach."

"What do you want for lunch?" Sasame asked the Prétear, falling into step beside them. Kei trailed closely behind, looking around protectively.

"What about leek soup with rice in it?" Hayate suggested, shifting Himeno in his arms a bit, "Does that sound good?"

Himeno nodded, "Yes, but can you put me down now? I can walk."

"No," Kei corrected, "You can't. Not for at least a week."

"Hey Himeno. What are you doing back so early?" Takako asked, as they entered the cottage.

Himeno smiled nervously as Hayate passed by Takako, "Uhh, there were some complications. I'll explain everything later."

"You better!" Takako called after her.

Hayate pushed open his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. As gently as he could, he placed Himeno atop it, "How are you feeling?"

She winced as she took off her shirt and kicked off her shoes, "Everything hurts."

Hayate's eyes fell to her stomach and his eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

Black and purple bruises covered Himeno's stomach, but the girl simply smiled, "It's alright. She's strong. That's a good thing. It means she's healthy."

"That's not normal," Hayate breathed.

"Well," Himeno pulled back the covers, "This isn't a normal pregnancy."

Hayate met her gaze for a brief moment, before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly to the place above Himeno's bellybutton. When he pulled away he brushed his hand over Himeno's cherry red cheeks, "I'll go get your lunch and an ice pack."

Himeno sighed and began to rub her stomach, "Sweet girl. I'm your mommy and I can't wait until you get here. I'm excited to see what you look like."

She traced a finger around one of the many bruises that littered her stomach, "I'm probably not going to be here when you finally arrive, but I know your daddy will take care of you and love you just as much as I do. Okay?"

Hayate who had heard enough, finally stepped out from around the corner with a tray of food and an ice pack in his hands, "What did I say about saying things like that?"

Himeno cooed when Hayate placed the ice pack on her stomach, "Mmm, that feels good. It's true though isn't it? You better love and take care of her when I'm gone."

"I said stop," Hayate almost shouted, "You're not going to die. We're going to get you through the rest of this pregnancy and then get you through labor. You're going to be okay. We all are."

Instead of answering, Himeno took a bite of her soup. She made a sound of approval, "This is delicious! Did Goh make this?"

"I did," Hayate corrected.

"It's yummy," Himeno told him happily, patting the spot next to her, "Come sit!"

He complied and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," she repeated, "I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"You didn't ruin our date," he scolded lightly, "You were in pain and we had to get you help. It's important that you and the baby are okay."

"Talk to her," Himeno urged, "She can hear you. Sometimes, she'll kick."

"No," Hayate refused, "I don't want her to kick you. You're already hurt."

"But she'll kick anyway," Himeno whined, "Please? If you talk to her, she'll be able to recognize your voice later on. Just try it."

"Alright, alright," Hayate finally relented. He leaned down until his mouth was a couple inches above Himeno's stomach, "Hello little one. I'm your father. You'll be born soon and your mother and I are going to love you and raise you as best as we can."

He kissed her stomach one last time and leaned back against the pillows on his bed. His eyes went wide when he saw the tears slipping down Himeno's face, "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head and brought a hand to cover her mouth to muffle her sobs, "No."

His dark blue eyebrows furrowed, "Then why are you crying?"

"I can't help it," she wiped the tears from her face with a smile, "That was just really nice."

Hayate smirked at her and kissed her cheek, "Finish eating and rest."

Himeno complied, taking a bite of her soup, "But I feel fine."

"Your Leafé is lower than ever," he informed her.

Himeno placed the bowl on the dresser, her face pale, "Move. I'm gonna throw up."

Instead of moving, Hayate reached for the trash can he kept beside his bed, "Here."

Stomach lurching, Himeno vomited loudly into the metal bin, wiping her mouth when she was finished. She slumped back, gasping for breath painfully.

"That's not good," Hayate mumbled, placing the trash can back in it's original place. He placed the oxygen mask over Himeno's mouth, "Deep breaths. Maybe Kei should look over you one last time."

He stood from his place on the bed and left the room.

Removing the oxygen mask, Himeno leaned over and threw up again. She dry heaved and vomited even more when she felt someone rub her stomach. As soon as she had slumped back against the bed tiredly, the oxygen mask was quickly pressed to her face, "Deep breaths Himeno. Slow. In and out, in and out. There you go."

Himeno followed Kei's instructions and closed her eyes. Hayate grabbed Himeno's hand firmly, "You're alright."

"Her body is starting to reject itself," Kei informed them, "The baby is sucking up Leafé that her body doesn't even have. I'm afraid you might relapse with hyperemesis gravidarum."

Tears sprung to the corner of Himeno's eyes and she covered her face with her hands. She just wanted this pregnancy to be over, "No."


	25. Week 25

**So sorry for the short chapter, but I've been having a terrible case of Writer's Block. I know, that's not excuse, but right now I'm trying to get back into the FanFiction flow and get all of my stories updated.**

**Enjoy,**

**~FictionChic**

* * *

><p>Hayate gently rolled Himeno over onto her side, "Don't lie on your back. There. Stay like that, but careful - your ribs are still fractured. Do you want anything?"<p>

Himeno shook her head weakly and coughed painfully into the crook of her arm, "Mm-mm."

Hayate's eyes saddened and he placed his hand on the side of Himeno's oversized belly. He rubbed softly, "Hang on just a little longer Himeno. You're almost in your third trimester. Just a couple more weeks."

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Goh walked in carrying a cup of ice, "How's she doing?"

"Not so well," the wind knights answered, taking the ice, "She's really weak."

"Kei wants to start watching her 24/7. He's concerned that she's going to go into labor soon," Goh told him.

"What?!" Hayate cried, snapping his head up.

Goh arched a single brow, "Did you really expect her to carry the pregnancy to full term? He said if she start's going into labor we can try to stop it, but remember that the baby has developed more than others. So there may be no point. It's up to you two."

"Stop it," Hayate answered immediately, "She's too weak to go through labor anytime soon."

Goh nodded and placed his hand on Himeno's shoulder, "How're you holding up?"

She whimpered as she felt the baby move inside her, "Ugh!"

"Shhhhh," Hayate hushed her gently, "She's just stretching."

Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, "Hayate!"

"I'm right here," he told her quickly, intertwining their fingers, "I'm here. You're okay. You're going to be okay.."

"Her bones are getting weaker," Kei announced walking into the room without bothering to knock, "She's can't leave the bed..she's too weak. I might start doing physical therapy with her. I'm afraid if she falls or faints she'll break something. We can't risk it."

Hayate sighed and wiped the cold sweat from Himeno's brow as she trembled. When would her suffering end?

"Can you sit up for me?" Kei asked, placing his hand on Himeno's lower back, "I just want to check some things."

"Let me help you out," Goh mumbled as he and Hayate helped Himeno to a sitting position.

A few tears escaped Himeno's eyes and she let out a shaky breath as her daughter finally settled down.

Hayate wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, his own eyes clouded with tears, "I'm going to go get you some ice."

Himeno didn't protest when Hayate released her hand and began to make his way out of the room.

"But I just-" Goh stopped when Kei placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Biting his lip hard enough to break skin, Hayate walked past the kitchen and out the front door. Once outside, he walked deeper into the forest...and he broke.<p>

Tears ran down his cheeks in rivers and choked sobs escaped past his trembling lips. Seeing Himeno in the state she was killed him. He knew...deep down he knew she was going to die. Most likely, the baby was going to survive - but not Himeno. Not the woman he loved more than anything else in the entire universe.

He didn't know what he was going to do after she was gone. Keep the baby and raise it himself? Give it up for adoption? He didn't know. No one knew, but since the first month of Himeno's pregnancy - when she had made it through the threatened miscarriage - he had begun to save money and make future plans. He thought that if she could make it through what she had in these long months..she could make it through labor and they would live happily every after...but he was wrong.

"H-Hayate..."

The broken knight turned his head and blue eyes met lavender. Sasame looked close to crying himself as he dropped to his knees to sit by Hayate, "It's going to be okay."

Hayate shook his head and collapsed to his hands and knees and more sobs escaped from his mouth and more tears ran down his face, "I-it's...n-not."

Sasame reached out and began to rub Hayate's back. Hayate needed someone, "We'll be here for you Hayate. You and Himeno both."

"S-she's gonna die."

Sasame bit his lip, "Possibly."

Hayate lifted his head to meet Sasame's eyes, "I need you to promise me something?"

Sasame narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"If Himeno dies...I want you to kill me," Hayate whispered lowly.

Sasame opened his mouth to protest.

"Please," Hayate begged, before the knight could say anything, "_Please Sasame_! I can't live without her."

"What about your daughter?" Sasame asked him.

"Give her up for adoption," Hayate laughed a humorless, broken laugh, "I don't think I'll be able to take care of her with Himeno gone. I can't do it. Promise me Sasame."

Sasame nodded hesitantly. If Himeno died, he and Takako would take the abandoned child and raise her with stories of her dead parents, but how he hoped...prayed that it wouldn't come down to that, "Okay. I promise."


	26. Week 26

Himeno's eyes fluttered open slowly, "Nn?"

"Good morning,"

Himeno peered up tiredly and gave a weak smile. She was still in Hayate's bed, but her head was pressed against his chest and he was running his fingers through her short, pink hair softly, "Morning."

"Your color is coming back," Hayate mumbled, cupping her cheek, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," she whispered, eyes closing when Hayate leaned down to kiss her.

She whimpered and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands fell to the inside of his shirt and began to run up and down his sculpted chest.

Immediately, Hayate pulled away and gazed down into Himeno's hazy eyes, "Himeno, we talked about this."

Himeno huffed. She wanted to cry, "Hayate it's okay. I'm feeling better. Can't we just-

Hayate turned his head away when Himeno made a move to kiss him, "I said no Himeno."

"But why?" she whispered, lowering her head.

"You know why," Hayate sighed and Himeno looked back up at him, "Because your very sick and we have no idea what's going to happen. You could go into labor anytime. Just because you're feeling better now doesn't mean it's going to last. Your bones are very weak and you need to rest and save your energy. Sex is not what we should be thinking about or doing right now. You know that."

Himeno couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her face as she rubbed furiously at her eyes.

Hayate's blue eyes widened with alarm, "What's the matter? What hurts?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't even matter."

Hayate placed two fingers under Himeno's chin and forced her to look at him, "Of course it matters. Tell me what's wrong."

She burrowed her face Hayate's shirt and let out a muffled sob, "Please Hayate. _Please_! We don't have to go all the way. I just..."

The wind knight sighed, finally relenting, "Okay. Fine."

Hesitantly, he leaned down to kiss her and let Himeno pull off his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest and deepened the kiss eagerly, not bothering to hold back her moan.

* * *

><p>Himeno nestled into Hayate's bare chest contently, "I love you."<p>

Hayate kissed her forehead and pulled the black comforter higher up to cover them, "I love you too."

"Are you mad at me? For...you know..?" Himeno asked him hesitantly.

"No," Hayate answered, hugging Himeno tighter, "But we're not doing that again."

"Okay," she whispered, "Can we just stay like this? Just for a little longer?"

He smirked and closed his eyes, "Sure. Try to get some rest. It's still early and I'm sure the others will be in here to check on you later."

"We never got to go shopping," she mumbled, "You said we would go shopping for the baby together."

"You're too sick," Hayate told her, "You're not supposed to get out of bed."

Her pink eyebrows knitted together, "Well, I wasn't too sick to-

"Himeno!" Hayate interrupted harshly, his cheeks a light pink, "That's not the same thing."

She squirmed uncomfortably and snuggled closer to Hayate, "Are you okay?"

Hayate opened his eyes and looked at her confusedly, "What? Of course I am!"

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, "Would you tell me if you weren't?"

"..."

"You're hesitating," she growled, "Why would you not tell me?"

Hayate kissed her forehead, "Because you don't need to be worried or stressed about anything else."

"But I'm not worried..and I'm not stressed. I'm perfectly fine," Himeno told him.

"You're a bad liar Tulip-Head," Hayate chuckled softly.

She gave him a small smile and placed a hand on her stomach. Her smile widened when Hayate placed his hand over hers.

Hayate frowned, "Why are you shaking?"

"Hm?" Himeno looked down at Hayate's hand to see that it was moving, "Oh. That happens sometimes."

Hayate's frowned deepened as he looked Himeno over seriously. She was pale...almost paler than Sasame, her eyes were bloodshot, and dark bags stood out clearly under her eyes. He could tell that she had lost weight. She just looked...sick, "Himeno..."

She lifted a shaky hand and ran it over Hayate's cheek as if that simple gesture would smooth the wrinkles away, "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

Hayate tilted his head a little, his deep blue eyes holding traces of worry, "You sure _you're_ alright?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He kissed her lightly on the lips before climbing out of bed. He picked up his clothes off the floor, wearing nothing but boxers, "I should probably get dressed before the others come in and see us like this."

"Could you get me some water please?" Himeno asked him, batting her eyelashes.

Hayate narrowed his eyes at her warily, "You know you can't have water. I'll get you some ice."

He ran his hands through his hair once before leaving the room and making his way to the kitchen to prepare the cup of ice. He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He had stayed up nights thinking of ways to save Himeno if something was to go wrong during labor, but he couldn't think of anything. Deep down he hoped that Kei had a backup plan to sa-

_"AHHHHHH! HAYATE!"_

His heart skipped a beat hearing Himeno scream and a loud crashing noise. He dropped the cup of eyes and used his powers of the wind to fly towards the room. He burst through the door and the blood drained from is face.

Standing in the middle of the room was Hisao with his black sword pressed against Himeno's neck. Himeno herself was a deathly pale and tears dribbled out of her eyes, "H-Hayate..."

"How the hell did you get in here you bastard?" Goh shouted, appearing along with the other knights.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hisao crooned, squeezing Himeno tighter, "You don't want your precious little Pretear getting all cut up do we? I just came here to get rid of that disgusting monster inside of her..then she's all yours."

Himeno's eyes widened when she felt Hisao's hand brush her stomach. She narrowed her eyes. She could still fight. She was still the same Himeno. "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

She brought her knee up into Hisao's stomach and he grunted. When his hold weakened, she elbowed him, freeing herself.

"Himeno stop!" Sasame shouted lunging for her.

"You stupid whore!"

Himeno screeched when Hisao's fist came in contact with her right cheek and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on Hayate's dresser.

"You bastard!" Hayate screamed, shooting a wind so powerful, that it knocked Hisao through the wall.

* * *

><p>"Please get up. Please Himeno wake up. Get up!" Hajime shook Himeno's shoulder gently.<p>

Hajime turned his head when he heard footsteps, "Mannen. How are the others doing?"

Currently, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen were all in the living room with Himeno lying on the couch unconscious.

"They're still out," Mannen gritted his teeth, "I tried to clean and bandage their wounds as best as I could. What about Himeno? Where's Shin?"

"Himeno hasn't woken yet and Shin is out gathering more medical supplies," Hajime placed an ice pack carefully to Himeno's cheek.

Mannen's eyes widened, "Is it safe to send him out alone?"

Hajime bit his lip, "He'll be fine. This is a chance to prove ourselves. To show that we're not just kids who can't handle anything. We're Leafé knights."

Hajime turned his head quickly when he heard a small moan, "I think Himeno's waking up."

"You got hurt," he showed Himeno the ice pack when her eyes focused, "I'm sure your face still hurts."

Himeno took the ice pack from him and held it to her face. She couldn't even talk.

"I guess you're wondering what happened," Mannen continued when Himeno nodded, "Hisao punched you in the face pretty hard and you passed out and then him and the rest of the Leafé knights got into this giant fight. It was awesome!"

Himeno's eyes widened with alarm and Mannen continued, "They're all hurt pretty badly. Especially Hayate. He went ballistic when you went down. We cleaned their wounds and everything and now they're just resting. Oh, and Hisao faded away. Hayate killed him."

Tears welled up in Himeno's eyes. He was dead. Hisao was dead and now all she had to do was get through this pregnancy alive.


	27. Week 27

I'm sorry if this story seems to be getting rushed, but to be honest I am kind of rushing to finish it because I don't know when I'm going to be able to write again and I'm worried that if I don't finish it now I never will. Plus, I want to get it done while I don't have Writer's Block. I was also thinking of making a sequel. What do you guys think?

**~FictionChic**

* * *

><p>"Here Himeno," Takako handed the pink-headed girl a cup of tea, "Bring that to Goh."<p>

Himeno nodded, "Alright. Will you hand me those gauze? It looked like one of Kei's wounds reopened."

She gave a small smile when Takako tossed her the package, "Thanks."

Walking down the narrow hallway, Himeno knocked first before pushing Goh's door open, "I brought you some Lavender tea."

Wincing, Goh held out his hands and took the small cup from her, "Thank you Himeno. You know you really should be re-

He stopped when Himeno held up a hand, "I'm fine. You just need to worry about getting better. I'll be back later to bring you lunch. Just yell if you need anything."

She hugged the knight of fire and Goh couldn't help but chuckle as Himeno waddled out of his room. His smile soon fell when he realized how close to going into labor she was. He was terrified. He knew it was going to be chaotic. A matter of life and death.

* * *

><p>"Here, sit up," Himeno instructed, "Let me see."<p>

Kei grimaced when Himeno's fingertips brushed over the gash on his shoulder, "Ya' know..I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you. You're ankles are starting to swell, you shouldn't be walking, and what part of bed rest is not understandable to you?"

Himeno rolled her eyes and began to clean the wound, "You sound just like Goh. I'm fine. Hisao is dead so there's nothing to really worry about."

"How's you jaw? Hisao hit you pretty hard," Kei relaxed as Himeno began to wrap his arm.

"It's fine," Himeno answered, "Well, it still hurts, but Shin found these plants and when you chew on them they kind of numb your mouth. Takako said it might just bruise."

Kei nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go check on Hayate. I gave Goh some tea, Takako is with Sasame, and I ju-

"Relax Himeno," Kei told her firmly, "We're all fine and we'll be back on our feet by tomorrow. We're Leafé knights..we're used to this kind of thing. You should lie down. You look tired."

Himeno waved him off, "Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and don-

She squeaked when she bumped into someone just as she opened Kei's door.

"Watch where you're going Tulip Head."

Said girl peered up Hayate with a frown on her face, "What are you doing up?"

Hayate pulled Himeno aside and closed Kei's door to let him rest, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Himeno mocked playfully.

Hayate rolled his eyes and led them both to his room to lie down. He wrapped an arm protectively around Himeno as she snuggled closer to him, "Tired?"

"A little," she answered with a yawn.

He kissed her forehead, "You've been working hard. You need to relax."

"I want to stay here," Himeno mumbled, closing her eyes, "With you and everybody."

"What are you talking about? I think you're losing it," Hayate told her.

"No," Himeno shrugged out of his grasp and sat up, "I mean I want to live here. Raise the baby here..and maybe we could build our own cottage."

Hayate's eyes widened, "You really want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot. Everyone I love is here - and this way you can still be a Leafé knight and it'd be easy to just bring Mawata and Mayune here..maybe even Yayoi one day. When she gets older we could always put her in school and maybe the boys could go too." happiness shone in Himeno's bright pink eyes.

Hayate smiled, "I like it. She'll be safer here. It's just us now that Hisao is gone. They're used to be others, but they fled when Hisao faded."

"We need to go shopping," Himeno reminded, "We need clothes, a crib, everything."

Hayate shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm handling everything. Just focus on getting through this pregnancy."

Himeno frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Hayate beat her to it, "Kei can use his Leafé to power up electronics. We won't need to worry about bills or anything."

"What about paying for all those electronics," Himeno began to panic, "We can't do this Hayate. We're not going to be able to pay for anything, we barely have any clothes for the baby, we don't even have bottles or diapers or a changing table and how are we even going to _get_ a fridge or a stove or anything all the way here? How are we even going to affo - what about-

"Himeno stop," Hayate grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "Stop freaking out. We're going to be okay."

Tears burned in Himeno's eyes, "How can you say that? I'm only 16. We're so young. We can't just pretend like we're going to have all the luxuries in the world. How are we going to afford anything? We can't do this."

"Of course we can," Hayate sighed, "It's not going to be easy and I don't know how we're going to do this, but it will be okay. We're not going to have all the luxuries in the world and I'm sure there are going to be days when we can barely get by, but look where we are now. This house me and the other knights built. We have real beds, a stove, a fridge, a freezer, and a table, real rooms. It may be a little cramped, but if we can do it once we can do it again alright? You have to trust me."

Himeno sniffled and wiped away her tears, "Okay."

Hayate nodded, "Okay."

"Ow!" Himeno cried out and her hand automatically flew to her stomach.

"She's getting stronger," the wind knight mumbled.

She squeezed Hayate's hand and gritted her teeth, "C-contractions."

"Shhh," Hayate soothed, rubbing the small of her back.

After a few minutes, Himeno let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, "They're stopping."

Hayate kissed her hand before standing up, "Are you going to be okay here without me for a little bit? I'm going to go to work and drop Takako off at the flower shop."

Himeno yawned, "I'll be fine. I'll just stay here and check on the guys. Maybe I'll take a nap."

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"So," Takako started as she and Hayate walked through the mall, "Why exactly didn't you tell Himeno you were going shopping for the baby?"<p>

"Because," Hayate muttered, pulling out a piece of paper, "It would've made her feel bad."

"Mhmm," Takako hummed, "And why am I here?"

Hayate glared at her, "Because I need your help."

She laughed, having fun messing with Hayate, "Fair enough. Let me see the list."

He handed her the scrap piece of paper and she looked it over, "You have the crib taken care of so all you'll need is the bedding and the mattress."

She stopped for a moment and ripped the paper in half, "Let's go our separate ways. You handle all of the heavy-lifting and I'll handle all of the clothes and toys. Things like that."

Hayate nodded and took his half, "Alright."

Takako grinned, "Let's split up."

* * *

><p>"I'll need at least 5 of everything," Takako told herself, looking through the racks of baby clothes.<p>

"Takako!"

The former Prétear turned her head and smiled when she saw Mayune and Mawata, "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Mawata asked suspiciously. She was still wary of Takako.

"Helping Hayate shop for the baby," Takako answered kindly, "Can you guys help me out please? I'm on clothing duty."

"Shopping for clothes is my specialty," Mayune gloated, peering over Takako's shoulder at the list, "I'll take pajamas, shirts, and one-piece outfits."

Mawata looked over the list as well, "Maybe I'll go help out Hayate. We don't need three people looking for clothes and toys do we?"

Takako shook her head, "No and Hayate's handling the supplies and stuff like that."

"Alright. I'll go look for him."

* * *

><p>Hayate sighed looking at his large cart. He already had stuff for the crib, diapers, wipes, bottles, a breast pump, a few books and toys he had picked out himself, burp cloths, and bathroom items.<p>

"Need any help?"

Hayate turned his head swiftly, but relaxed when he saw the shy teenager, "Mawata you scared me. Sure, I could use some help. I kind of wanted to decorate the nursery, but I don't know if I'll have enough money for that."

Mawata's eyes softened when she saw Hayate's face heat up with embarrassment, "I'll do it. Decorate the nursery I mean. We never threw Himeno a baby shower and I never really got her a present."

"But you got her all of those baby clothes," Hayate pointed out.

Mawata shook her head, sending green curls flying, "Those were some of me and Mayune's clothes that mother was going to throw away. I never bought her anything. I'd love to help pay and decorate the nursery. What colors was Himeno thinking?"

"Pink."

Mawata's eyes widened, "Really? Alright then. Oh, and I'll pay for all of this. I'm sure they'll give me a discount and you should save your money. Oh, and you'll need more diapers than that."

Hayate chuckled as Mawata ran off. He was glad Himeno had such great sisters that cared about her so much.

He glanced at his cart one more time before heading off towards another aisle. He had no idea where he was going to put all of this stuff or how he was going to get it to Leafénia.

* * *

><p>"She's just sleeping," Goh told the younger knights, "She's been asleep for awhile so stay here and watch her while we start building the house."<p>

"But why am I the only one that needs to stay here?" Mannen pouted, "Hisao isn't around anymore."

"Because if something happens you need to come and get us and we need Hajime and Shin to help with the house. After they're done with their part I'll send them back. Just stay here," Goh growled.

"Himeno's going to be upset when she finds out you guys were up and walking around," Hajime stuck his tongue out, "She told you to rest."

"She's not going to find out because you three are going to keep your damn mouths shut," Goh rolled his eyes, "The house is going to be a surprise. It's going to take awhile to install everything. Hajime we might need you later as. We're going to install a toilet for the bathroom and a sink. Stuff like that. We'll need you to get the water moving for plumbing okay?"

Hajime nodded, "Alright, let's go build Himeno and Hayate a house!"

"Have fun," Mannen seethed.

Goh nodded and patted the younger knight on the head, "Thanks squirt."


	28. Week 28

"Where are you taking me?" Himeno giggled.

"You'll see," Sasame teased.

Hayate had both of his hands over Himeno's eyes and Sasame and Goh had taken both of Himeno's hands so that she wouldn't trip while walking.

"But I can't see!" she protested.

"That's the point stupid," Hayate couldn't help but roll his dark blue eyes.

"We won't let you fall," Goh promised, "Come on now. You should trust us by now."

"Of course I trust you," Himeno whispered seriously.

"Good," Kei muttered.

With that said, the rest of the walk was spent in silence.

"Okay," they two knights let go of Himeno's hands, "We're here."

Himeno grinned, "I wanna see. I wanna see!"

"I'll uncover your eyes on the count of three. 1...2...3!"

Himeno slapped a hand over her mouth and screamed, "Oh my gosh!"

In front of her was possibly the cutest house she had ever seen. It was just like the first house they had built for her except bigger and more well put together.

Kei laughed at Himeno's reaction, "Do you like it?"

Himeno threw her arms around Kei first, "I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you guys so much!"

"Go look inside," Sasame urged, opening the door.

Himeno stepped in and gasped. As soon as she walked in there was a furnished living room along with a small kitchen, a small bathroom with only a toilet, and two other rooms that she hadn't gone into yet.

"Why is there no shower or anything?" she asked curiously.

"You can bathe in the river," Kei answered, "Don't worry. It's covered by the trees so nobody will see you and the water isn't too cold. You'll be fine."

Himeno wiped at the tear that slid down her cheek, "Thank you guys."

"Go look at the baby's room," Hayate pushed her toward the room.

Himeno opened the door and her eyes widened. The room was painted a bright pink and there were trees, tipis, and flowers painted all over the walls just like Leafénia. The crib was a pale pink with hearts carved into it and there was a mobile hanging over the crib. The mobile had each of the Leafé knights element hanging from it. The room was peaceful and all tied together with a pink rug.

"I love it!" Himeno wailed, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

"We're so glad," Goh laughed.

Feeling a sudden drain of energy, Himeno slowly lowered herself to the ground. She leaned her head up against one of the painted walls and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Kei tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Himeno nodded her head, her eyes remaining closed, "I'm just really really tired."

"We should get you home so that you can rest," Hayate helped Himeno to her feet and let her put her weight on him. "You should stay in bed until you go into labor. You'll need your strength."

Himeno nodded even though she had no idea what Hayate had said. She was already half asleep by the time Hayate half dragged her/half carried her back to the cottage where they all currently lived.

"There ya' go kiddo," Goh helped Hayate tuck Himeno into bed.

Hayate turned Himeno on her side and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Himeno."

* * *

><p>"We need to go over the labor plan again. Just so that everybody understands," Kei announced.<p>

Everyone - minus Himeno was sitting in the living room. Even Mawata was there.

"Sasame and I will be handling the delivery," Kei started, "Hopefully nothing will go wrong until after the baby is born-

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong at all," Hayate corrected.

"After the baby is born," Kei continued, ignoring Hayate's comment, "The baby will be passed to Takako and Mawata who will clean and care for her until Himeno is...stable."

"And there won't be any complications right? She won't be born deaf or anything?" Mawata asked.

Kei shook his head, "No, it's impossible. As I have said many times before..she's already more developed in the womb than other babies. Anyway, after that Goh, Sasame, and I will handle anything that goes wrong with Himeno."

"I like it," Hayate commented.

"All you need to do," Kei locked eyes with the wind knight, "Is be there for her and talk her through it."

"You make it sound so easy," Takako breathed, "This whole labor thing."

Kei gave a bitter smile, "Yeah, but it won't be. I keep thinking I'm prepared, but I know when it comes down to it everything is going to be extremely chaotic."

"What do we do?" Hajime cried. He wanted to help to.

Kei pondered this for a moment, "You three just stay out of our way. There's nothing you guys can do."

"Have you talked to Himeno about this?" Takako fixed her purple ribbon, "About how she wants to deliver the baby?"

Kei sighed with agitation, "Awhile ago and I'm sure she hasn't changed her mind. She wants to do it all natural, but that's going to make everything so much worse."

Himeno padded into the room softly. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes indicating that she had just woken up. She blinked a few times when her eyes finally focused, "Mawata? What are you doing here?"

Mawata bit her lip, "I came to check up on you, but when I got here you were still sleeping."

Himeno smiled, "That was nice of you."

"How's the baby doing?" there was a small trace of worry in Mawata's voice.

"She's fine," Himeno placed a hand on her oversized stomach. She was so big that even some of her maternity clothes didn't fit, "Strong. She kicks a lot more now."

Mawata smiled, "I can't wait to see what she looks like. I bet she'll be adorable."

"I'm excited too," Himeno matched her smile, "We should go out to the beach. You, me, and Mayune. Before the baby comes and all. Next week?"

Mawata nodded, although she was uncertain, "Yes, that would be a lot of fun. I'll ask Mayune about it."

Himeno's eyes flashed for a second as an idea struck her, "Kei! Can I go see my parents?"

"Why would you do that? Remember what happened last time?" Kei shook his head.

"I'll go walk Mawata home. Right now. I want to see them before the baby comes. I think I'll be able to get inside now and there's still some stuff I've left in my room that I need to get if I'm moving here permanently."

Kei sighed, "Fine. Go, but don't stay out too long."

Hayate stood from his place on the couch, "I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Mawata asked as they came up to the large mansion doorsteps.<p>

Himeno nodded and wrung her hands together to stop the shaking, "Yeah. I-I think so."

Mawata opened the unlocked door and stepped inside with Himeno following behind her, "I'm home!"

Immediately, Karou and Natsue rushed into the room to welcome their daughter home, "Mawata! We we-

The room feel silent when they older couple noticed Himeno and the tension was so thick that you could choke on it.

"What are you doing here?" Natsue glared icily at Himeno.

"I'll go get the rest of your stuff," Mawata whispered in Himeno's ear before silently making her way upstairs.

"Do you think we could talk?" Himeno asked, already getting teary-eyed, "Please? You're my parents."

Karou sighed and began to walk towards the living room, "Fine."

Hope swelled in Himeno's chest and she followed her parents to the living room. She sat on the couch while Natsue and Karou sat in armchairs across from her.

"Make this quick Himeno," Natsue sighed and fixed her bun, "We're very busy."

Himeno bit her lip, "The baby is going to come soon. I'm really excited to see her and it'd be terrible if she didn't have any grandparents while she was growing up. I'm supposed to be your daughter. I know I messed up getting pregnant and having a baby at such a young age, but I've been through a lot with this pregnancy and I want to be a good mom."

Karou sighed and shook his head sadly at Himeno's tears. Natsue was the first to break the silence, "Himeno. You're our daughter and we will always love you no matter what, but you have to understand the circumstances. We just can't have you in our life with a baby. We gave you plenty of opportunities to get an abortion and we even went as far as to let you consider giving it up for adoption, but you wouldn't listen. Having you in our lives now could _destroy_ us and I can't afford to have this family's reputation ruined because of your stupid choices..because you messed up."

Himeno dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, "So, that's it then? I'm just never going to see you guys again? You're kicking me out of your lives forever?"

Karou sighed again, "We're sorry Himeno. It's just what's best for this family. It's not our fault. You made your decision and now we're making ours."

"And I suppose it would be okay if Mayune and Mawata kept in contact with you. After all, we can trust that they'll make _smart_ decisions instead of getting pregnant at 16 and ruining everything," Natsue spat.

Himeno stood up, "Fine. I'm moving to Leafénia permanently so you won't have to worry about ever seeing me again. I love you guys and I'm sorry that you'll never be able to see your granddaughter."

Refusing to let more tears fall, Himeno left the living room and when she reached the foyer she took the suitcase from Mawata that held the rest of her things, "Thanks. I guess I'll see you and Mayune next week?"

Mawata gave a small smile, "Uh-huh. We'll go to the beach and get some ice cream."

Himeno hugged her sister, "Alright. Bye."

Hayate took the suitcase from Himeno as soon as she had stepped outside despite her protests, "How did it go?"

"They still love me," Himeno said, trying to sound optimistic, "They always will, but...they just can't have me in their lives with a baby. It'll ruin the family's reputation and of course they can't have that tarnished."

"I'm sorry Himeno," Hayate didn't know what to say, "You still have us. We're your family."

She nodded, "I know. It's just sad that she won't have any grandparents."

"She'll still have Mawata and Mayune and maybe when she's older your parents will come around."

"Yeah.." Himeno whispered, wanting to drop subject.

"I've moved a few of your things into the house already, but we won't move in fully until the baby is born and you're back on your feet," Hayate told her.

"I'm excited," Himeno giggled.

"And I'll be working during they day. Is that okay?" Hayate asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I won't mind staying home with that baby until you get home," Himeno smiled. Truthfully, she wanted to be alone with the baby as much as possible, "Plus, it won't be too lonely out here. With the others always running around I'm sure I'll bump into someone."

Hayate opened the portal to Leafénia and they walked threw, "You can go back to where the others are. I'm going to put this in the house. It's nothing you really need right?"

Himeno nodded, "Mhmm, go ahead."

She slowed her pace as she walked, observing the world that was Leafénia. She couldn't believe that she was going to live here. This was going to be her home in less than a month.

Her, Hayate, and their baby girl.


	29. Week 29

Mawata licked her vanilla ice cream cone as she lounged on the beach with her two sisters, "The water feels nice."

Himeno nodded in agreement. She was exhausted and she had a headache, but she wanted to spend time with her sisters, "We haven't been here in awhile."

Mayune scoffed, "I can't believe people actually come here just to lie in the sand. That's so unsanitary."

"It's nice Mayune," Himeno argued, "People come here to spend time together and have fun. Relax."

"Alright, alright," Mayune finally relented, placing her overly expensive sunglasses back onto her face.

"What's wrong Himeno?" Mawata asked worriedly, seeing her sister wince.

Himeno shook her head, "She's just kicking really hard."

Mawata slipped on her sandals, "Should we go?"

"Oh my god," Himeno leaned over and hugged her stomach tightly, "Ugh! She's not stopping!"

Mayune stood up as well, "We need to go."

Himeno's head snapped up as all the blood drained from her face, "I think my water just broke."

"What?!" Mawata cried.

Himeno cried out, "I-it's too early. Ugh!"

Mayune and Mawata carefully helped Himeno to a standing position. A dark wet spot stained Himeno's skirt, "Breathe through it Himeno."

Himeno collapsed to her knees and shook her head. Contractions felt so much worse than the fake ones. She let out a sob, "I can f-feel her foot...k-kick-kicking me."

Mawata knelt down by her sister and rubbed her back soothingly. She grabbed her water bottle and helped Himeno drink from it, "Mayune. Go get one of the Leafé knights. _Now_!"

Mayune nodded and ran off the beach.

"Listen to me Himeno," Mawata tried to steady her voice, "Focus on my voice. You need to breathe through the kicking and the contractions. One of the knights we'll be here soon."

Himeno nodded and her face scrunched with pain as another contraction hit. Tears rolled down her cheeks and gritted her teeth. She felt like she was going to pass out, "I-I can't-

"I got her Mawata," Sasame muttered, startling the girl.

Mawata brushed the sand off of her skirt and sighed with relief.

"Sasame!" Himeno sobbed, burrowing her face in his jacket as another contraction wracked throughout her petite body.

"I know," Sasame whispered to her, soothingly.

Mawata turned towards Mayune, "Are you coming?"

Mayune nodded slowly, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Put her on the bed," Kei demanded quickly, fluffing one of the pillows.<p>

Sasame did as he was told and helped Kei set up all the machines. The Tree of Life had quickly been turned into a delivery room. Sasame and Kei had gathered and bought all of the machinery when he and Takako had tried to get pregnant. They were planning on selling it or donating it to a hospital before they had found out about Himeno.

Himeno cried out loudly and an oxygen mask was placed over her face. She shied away from the needles that Sasame and Kei tried to press into her skin, "Stop."

"Himeno-

Hayate let Himeno squeeze the life out of his hand, "They're just going to hook you up to a machine so that they can monitor your heartbeat and the daughter's. That's all."

"Promise?" Himeno whispered.

He nodded and hushed her gently when she cried out again, "Breathe."

"There," Kei pulled away, "You're all ready for delivery, but your not fully dilated yet. It may be awhile."

Himeno turned on her side, whimpering and shivering and crying out. She was dizzy. She felt like throwing up.

"You can do this Himeno," Hayate whispered fearfully, "You can get through this. I promise you."

Himeno looked up at Hayate and managed a shaky smile, "I-I'm fine. She's kicking a lot. She must really want to see us too huh?"

"I'll be right here Himeno," Kei told her, "You're going to be okay. Sasame's going to help you breathe through the contractions."

Himeno shut her eyes as another contraction hit. She felt drained. She just needed to sleep. Just for awhile.

* * *

><p>"How's Himeno doing?" Takako asked as soon as Kei walked into the living room of the cottage they all shared.<p>

Kei sighed heavily and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long night, "She keeps passing out from all of the pain. Sasame's been trying to help her breathe through it all, but it's not really helping and Hayate's been talking to her and tells her what's been happening every time she wakes up."

"How dilated is she?" Goh asked.

Kei shook his head and took a long sip of coffee, "Not even five centimeters. I'm worried that she's not going to make it. She's so weak already. We might have to do an emergency C-section despite what she wants."

"Isn't there something you can do to speed it up?" Mayune asked.

"Of course there it," Mawata answered for the knight, "But Himeno won't take anything. She wants this to be as natural as possible."

Mayune placed a kettle on the stove for tea, "Who's with her now?"

"She's unconscious now," Kei told them, "But Sasame and Hayate are with her. I don't think she'll be ready for delivery for quite awhile."

He set drained the rest of his coffee and set the cup on the counter, "She's starting to run a fever. Goh, can you boil some water and get some rags?"

"No problem," Goh muttered.

"I have to get back. I'll keep you guys updated. There are some extra blankets in Himeno's old room if you get tired."

"Thanks Kei." Mawata called after the knight.

* * *

><p>Hayate ran a cool washcloth over Himeno's forehead. Her face was flushed, her hair clung to her face from sweat and tears, and you could barely tell she was breathing unless you looked closely, "I'm right here Himeno. You're doing well. Our daughter will be here soon okay?"<p>

"How high is her fever?"

Sasame turned his head toward the knight of light, "104.2. Although, the baby doesn't seem to be reacting to it. She's fine, but Himeno's heart is getting weaker. On the bright side, she's a couple centimeters more dilated."

"I see," Kei muttered, walking over to Himeno's bedside. He brushed away the hair that clung to her face, "Do you want an epidural? It'll make things a lot easier."

Himeno shook her head weakly and whimpered, choking back a sob. The contractions seemed to be growing closer together and more intense.

Hayate winced when Himeno squeezed his hand, "Are you sure you don't want a little pain medication?"

Himeno shook her head again. Although she wasn't feeling well, she was ecstatic at the fact that she was going to meet her little girl soon and that she was going to be able to have a natural birth. Everything was perfect.

Hayate sighed and ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Himeno's hand, "I really wish you would take something to help with the pain."

Her body tensed and she pulled Hayate closer to her and sobbed into his chest. The baby was kicking and fidgeting harshly as if fighting to get out of Himeno's bruised stomach. That coupled with the contractions made the pain unbearable, but she refused to give up.

* * *

><p>Mawata's eyes shuddered and then opened slowly. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around the dark room slowly, "What time is it?"<p>

"You're awake."

Mawata narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the dark silhouette, "Goh. Oh my gosh! How long have I been asleep? How's Himeno doing?"

Goh turned on a lamp, illuminating the room in light, "You guys crashed around 4:00AM. Himeno and Hayate fell asleep awhile ago too."

Mawata glanced at Takako and Mayune who were still sleeping. Not wanting to wake them, she followed Goh outside, "How is she able to sleep through those contractions?"

"She keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. Eventually, she just fell asleep. Poor thing is exhausted. Kei keeps checking on her heart and stuff," Goh informed, taking a bite of an apple.

Mawata took the apple that Goh held out to her, "How far along is she?"

"Last time Kei checked she was about 6 centimeters."

Mawata bit her lip, "Are you scared?"

Goh laughed a heartless, cold laugh, "Of course. We all are."

The conversation ended with that and they walked to the Tree of Life in silence.

Sasame put a finger to his lips seeing Mawata and Goh enter. Her pointed to Himeno and Hayate who were curled up on the small bed asleep.

"How is she doing?" Goh whispered.

"Fine at the moment," Kei answered, checking the machines, "Her fever is going down and her heartbeat is more stable than I thought it would be."

"How long do you think it will take until she's ready to give birth?" Mawata asked, peering at her sleeping step-sister.

"I'm not sure. I check every few hours. I'm hoping she'll just sleep through it until it's time," Kei answered.

"Himeno's sleeping," Mawata looked at the knight worriedly, "I can watch her and Goh's here. Maybe you should go rest. You too Sasame."

"Yeah," Goh nodded in agreement, "Go take it easy. We got it from here. I can come get you when she wakes up."

"Please?" Mawata begged, seeing that Kei was about to protest.

"Just for a little while," Goh began to push Kei out of the tree, "Go. We can handle it. Their both asleep."

"Alright fine," Kei rolled his eyes, "Come get me _as soon_ as she wakes up. Where are the children?"

"They wanted to do something so I told them to go the Himeno and Hayate's cottage and make sure that everything was ready," Mawata gave him a small smile.

Sasame began to take his leave as well, "Okay. There's some ice and some water if she wakes up thirsty. She hasn't been able to eat without getting sick."

"I'm medically trained to ya' know," Goh sighed, "I can handle things until she wakes up. Go already."

When they had finally left, Mawata took a seat next to Himeno's bedside, "They look so peaceful."

Picking up a camera that Himeno had left on the table next to her bed, Mawata snapped a picture, "That was a cute one."

* * *

><p>"Listen Himeno," Kei spread Himeno's legs apart, "I'm going to start counting and I need you to take a deep breath when you feel a contraction and push as hard as you can and don't stop until I get to 10."<p>

Himeno nodded and looked up at Hayate worriedly, "Okay."

"Ready?" Hayate gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, blinking back the tears in his eyes. She looked so frail and breakable.

"1...2...3...4..."

Himeno couldn't help but cry out and scream when she pushed. It hurt and she couldn't breathe.

"You can do it Himeno," Hayate encouraged, "You're doing good. Keep going."

When she heard '10' Himeno stopped and choked for air. Her vision began to tunnel and Hayate placed an oxygen over her face, "She's going to pass out. It's too much for her Kei."

"And her heartbeat is slowing," Kei sighed, "We might have to do a C-section."

"Do you want to try pushing one more time?" Hayate asked, biting his lip when Himeno nodded.

"Here," Sasame helped Himeno take a sip from the water bottle.

"1...2...3...4...5..6..."

"Push, push, push, push. You're doing great Himeno," Mawata brushed back Himeno's sweaty bangs and dabbed a wet washcloth across her forehead.

"Get ready Goh," Kei warned slowly, watching Himeno's heart monitor slow down.

"Just a couple more pushes Himeno," Kei promised, "We need to get this baby out quick."

Himeno took a deep breath and nodded. She could do it.

4 Hours Later:

Tears streamed down Himeno's pale face as she slumped back tiredly, shutting her eyes. She was tired and struggling for air. She almost didn't hear the piercing cry fill the room. She was here. After almost 9 months her baby girl was finally here. Things would be perfect now. Her, Hayate, and their daughter that had yet to be named.

Himeno's heart monitor began to shriek and beep rapidly. Quickly, Kei shoved the crying newborn into Takako and Mawata's arms and urged them out of the room, "Go, go, go!"

"Himeno," Hayate cried, tears burning in his eyes as he shook her, "Himeno!"

"Move!" Kei shoved him aside and began performing chest compressions, "Her heart is stopping. Goh, is the oxygen mask working?"

Hayate brought a hand to cover his mouth. He felt like his entire world was falling apart. He couldn't lose her. Not again.


	30. Week 30

Mawata cuddled the sleeping newborn and sang to her softly. Takako was off somewhere bathing. After Kei had cut the umbilical cord, Takako had been the one to suction the tiny baby's mouth and nose clean and then Mawata cleaned her off. Even Mayune had helped by dressing the newborn and swaddling her to keep her warm.

"She's so cute," Mayune cooed, "Has she woken up yet?"

"Mayune," Mawata giggled softly, "She's barely two hours old. Of course not. There's no incubator. We just need to focus on keeping her warm until Himeno's ready to take and breastfeed her."

"I hope she's doing okay. Do you think we should go check on her?" Mayune looked at the front door as if she expected Himeno to burst through any second.

"No, stay here and help me look after the baby. Somebody will come tell us when Himeno's okay," Mawata blinked back her tears and focused on the baby's tiny face and the soft pink peach fuzz growing atop her head.

"She has pink hair like Himeno. She's so tiny," Mayune crooned.

Mawata ran a single finger over the baby's pudgy cheek, "Hello little one. I'm Mawata."

"What do you think she's going to name her?" Mayune asked.

Mawata's eyebrows furrowed together, "I don't know. I think Himeno wanted to wait to see her face."

* * *

><p>Himeno's eyes opened slowly. Hayate gasped and shot up out of his chair. Looking around the room a bit disoriented, Himeno tried to organize her thoughts. Everything hurt. Her eyes widened drastically and she sat up in her bed despite the pain, "Where's my baby?!"<p>

"You're alive..." Hayate murmured as though he couldn't believe it.

"Where is she?" Himeno repeated, ignoring Hayate's question, "I want her. I want to see her."

"Takako and your sisters are taking care of her for the time being," Kei informed, coming into the room, "I'm glad you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."

"You can see her if you want," Sasame chuckled at Himeno's frantic nod, "Alright, I'll go get her."

"Have you seen her?" Himeno looked to Hayate hopefully, "I can't believe it. She's actually here Hayate."

"You both are," he whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips, "I love you."

Himeno smiled, "I love you too."

She gasped excitedly when Sasame re-entered the room carrying a small bundle. She reached out her arms and choked back a sob when he placed the bundle in her arms, "O-Oh my god."

Hayate let out a watery laugh and ran his hand gently over the baby's cheek, "Hello."

"Look at how beautiful she is," Himeno breathed, kissing the infant on her forehead, "She's gorgeous isn't she?"

Hayate nodded in agreement, "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Himeno looked at him quizzically, "I didn't do anything."

"You did everything," Hayate told her.

"What do you want to name her?" Kei asked, a smile adorning his face at the sight.

"Hitomiko," Himeno answered happily, "Her name is Hitomiko."

Hayate nodded in approval, "I like it."

Himeno hugged the infant to her chest and sighed contently, pulling away when the infant squirmed. She gasped when dark blue eyes with specks of light blue greeted her pink ones, although they shut within seconds, as the tiny being was lulled back to sleep, "Hayate look! Did you see them? Her eyes!"

Hayate smiled. They were his eyes. She had Himeno's hair and his eyes.

Kei walked over and interrupted the family moment when he noticed Himeno's arms trembling, "You need to rest."

Himeno frowned, "No way! I ju-

"She'll be here when you wake up," Goh promised, "You're in a very fragile state right now and to be blunt you could have a heart attack. You need to rest."

Tears clouded Himeno's vision. She didn't want to let Hitomiko go. What if something happened? She felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't believe that there was actually a person that looked like both her and Hayate, "Can I just keep her here? What if she wakes up crying?"

"She won't. She's only a few hours old. She needs her rest to and I need to run some tests," Kei told her.

Himeno peered down at the little cherub and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before handing her over to Kei. Seeing her distraught face, Hayate patted her on the head, "She'll be here when you wake up."

Sadly, she watched Kei carry her baby out of the room. She looked up at Hayate and saw a little sadness in his eyes as well. Encouragingly she squeezed his hand, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," he told her, climbing into the small bed with her and pulling her frail body against him.

"Everything is going to be okay now right?" Himeno muttered sleepily.

He kissed the back of her neck and sighed contently at her even breaths as she slept, "I sure hope so."

Twelve hours later, Himeno woke to the sound of hushed whispers and gentle murmuring. She fought the urge to go back to sleep and opened her eyes tiredly, squinting as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. She smiled widely when her eyes settled upon Hayate sitting in a chair with a little bundle cradled in his arms. He was surrounded by the Leafé knights, Takako, Mawata, and Mayune who were all whispering sweet nothings to the newborn, but Himeno kept her focus on Hayate's voice. Through the crowd around Hayate, Himeno could see a tiny fist gripping Hayate's jacket.

Seeing that Himeno was awake, Hayate's smile grew wider and he passed the newborn over to Himeno, gently prying Hitomiko's fist from his jacket, "Sleep well?"

Himeno nodded and yawned, "Mmhm. How's Hitomiko? Did you get to spend some time with her?"

"Yes. She's doing fine. Kei said that all the tests came back normal," Hayate stroked Hitomiko's arm happily. He chuckled when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his big one and made a gurgling sound.

"She has beautiful eyes," Mawata commented softly.

Mayune hummed in agreement and Himeno looked up at her, "Do you want to hold her?"

Mayune nodded eagerly and held out her arms and for the next couple of hours, Hitomiko was passed around the room, giving everyone a chance to hold and murmur sweet things to her.

The one day old however, protested being passed from person to person and squirmed before beginning to screech at the top of her lungs, her arms seeming to be extended in Himeno's direction.

Himeno gasped fretfully and quickly took the baby from Goh, trying to soothe the girl to no avail.

"She's probably hungry," Takako commented, shooing everybody out of the room, except for Hayate, "Do you know how to breastfeed?"

"I think so," Himeno answered, slightly uncertain. She had spent days reading parenting books and watching videos. Kei had even helped her learn more about it.

"There you go," Takako smiled as the baby began to nurse, "You're a natural mother!"

"When can we go home?" Himeno looked up at Hayate when Takako left.

Hayate shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed next to Himeno. Carefully, he pulled her against him and watched her feed Hitomiko for the first time, "Soon I hope."

* * *

><p>"You can come visit us anytime. You know where we live," Kei hugged Himeno tightly and then kissed Hitomiko on her forehead.<p>

Himeno smiled with tears in her eyes, "I will and thanks for everything Kei. I really appreciate it. Thank you all of you. I love you guys."

"We love you too Himeno!" Shin cried happily, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," Mawata wiped her eyes, "If you ever need anything let me know okay? And keep me updated. Promise?"

"I'll miss you too," Himeno shifted Hitomiko in her arms, careful not to wake her, "Tell mom and dad that I had the baby okay? They can see her if they want. I wouldn't mind."

"Okay," Mawata then hugged Hayate much to his surprise, "Take care of Himeno for me."

"I will," he promised, hugging her back.

After spending about twenty more minutes saying their goodbyes, Himeno and Hayate were off to their new home to start their new lives together.

"I made some more modifications to the house," Hayate admitted sheepishly, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Himeno smiled contently as they neared their cottage.

Hayate opened the door for Himeno and laughed as she zoomed into the house, reacquainting herself with every room and every item in the house. When Hayate finally found her, she was in the nursery placing Hitomiko in her crib and tucking her in, "There you are."

Himeno turned her head up when he hugged her from behind. He smiled at her before placing a kiss on her lips. He hugged her tighter, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the newborns chubby face, "Everything is perfect."

Hayate hummed in agreement, "Now it is."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Actually feeling really emotional because this is the first FanFiction I have EVER finished and now I have nothing to do with my life.<strong>  
><strong>Still debating whether or not to write a sequel. I'm not sure what it will be about, but I just really want to continue with Hitomiko's upbringing. What do you guys think?<strong>

**~ FictionChic**


End file.
